


Another World and Reeling Lust (Old Woogyu Fics)

by JSFW (jaystompie)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: I hate myself, M/M, Re-upload, Switching, old fics written by a hormonal teenage boy, things that are written here does not reflect to the current self of the author thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 77,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaystompie/pseuds/JSFW
Summary: Because I realize that the "I will rewrite this" promise i made isn't gonna happen anytime soon. I'm also sorry for messing up the tag with unfinished orphaned fics with my attempts at re-write. A lot of these are really bad //_\\ but whatever.CH1. Smile For The Camera (Christmas Present Of A Confidential Tape)CH2. Shhh, Hyung Will Take OF Everything (A Birthday Present for Nam Woohyun)CH3. Dirty ApartmentCH4. You Are PerfectCH5. What Does The Fox SayCH6. Hard Bound LoveCH7. Kiss The CookCH8. Caught!





	1. Smile For The Camera (Christmas Present Of A Confidential Tape)

Kim Sunggyu ordered Woohyun to move to a windowless room so that nobody can peek on what is inside. Nam Woohyun still wants to tell the whole world that Kim Sunggyu is his.

"Sunggyu-hyung~ Why should I room in this dump of a room?" Woohyun whined as he clinged on Sunggyu.

"Well the management wants us to split rooms to avoid suspicions." Sunggyu shrugged. "The windowless room will be perfect for sleepovers. You don't know who will come peeking at your room with a binoculars."

Woohyun remembered the time when they almost forgot to close the blinds before doing something somebody else shouldn't see, so he just sighed.

"But why is it me? Why can't you be the one rooming there?" He whined again.

"Because I am the leader. They probably won't believe it if I got the worst room." Sunggyu snorted. "Besides, my room is so close to yours. I can just go over there."

Woohyun gave up, thinking of a possible way of revenge. He hates that Sunggyu wants to hide their relationship (he understands the reasons though), but maybe they can spill the beans to trustworthy people.

After all, Woohyun aims to please the fans with his fanservice, but this will be the biggest one he'll ever do in his life.

 

 

December 25, 2013

A fan received a small white box decorated by a red ribbon. On it is a card says the word 'confidential'.

Curious on what was the 'confidential' stuff, you undid the ribbon knot and opened the present.

Inside the box is an untitled tape shrouded in red and white confetti.

There is a small message written for those who receives it and it says:

 

 

 

 

 

**"Hello my lovely inspirits. Sunggyu-hyung will kill me for this but I'll manage him later.**

**For now, enjoy the tape inside the box. We spent a lot of effort making it."**

**-Yours truly, Nam Woohyun**

**PS: Keep this a secret. This present is for your eyes only.**

 

_Wait... Nam Woohyun?! As in that Nam Woohyun?!_

You felt your hands go numb because of the card.

_He mentioned Sunggyu in the card. Will this be a revelation about them? Ahhh Woogyu! Ahejixjelsjwbsfk MY FEELS._

You took the tape, holding it gingerly with your fingers as you hesitated to play the tape.

_What if this is a prank?! What if it is a screamer or something like that?_

Still, curiosity won out and you decided to play the tape. If this is indeed about Woogyu then it would be very rewarding indeed.

Soon enough, the TV went to a static - which made you fear that a certain well would appear suddenly, but after that few moments, a dark room came into view.

There were no sources of light aside from the small lamp on the nightstand of the bed. The room is admittedly quite small, however though, the bed which is inside is quite big for the room - big enough to barely fit two people on it.

A familiar handsome face suddenly came into the view, the guy adjusted the camera for a bit, to let it also capture the door along with the bed.

It was Nam Woohyun himself, completely barefaced and still doing cute expressions for the camera.

"Hello girlfriend." He said in English, his greasy fan service still showing. "I'm INFINITE's main vocal Nam Woohyun, but of course you already know that. If you are chosen to be sent this then you must know who I am and who Sunggyu-hyung is."

"Speaking of him, shall I get him now?" He asked. "You want to see Leader-sshi right? I'll just go fetch him. Please be patient in waiting, I still have to drag him here."

He went out of the view of the camera before reappearing back as he went out the door. Leaving the camera to record the empty room.

The room is Woohyun's of course, as characterized by the small size and the apparent windowless feature of it.

A few moments later, the door opened again and in came a figure with Woohyun. It was Sunggyu, blindfolded as Woohyun guided him to the bed, making him lie down the bed before Woohyun reached out for something shiny snapped it on Sunggyu's hands and the bed post.

It was a handcuff, Woohyun just handcuffed Sunggyu to his bed.

"What the hell Woohyun?! Why did you handcuff me here?!" Sunggyu voiced out as he tugged his hands to get the metal cuffs away.

"Shhh, relax Gyu. Don't pretend that you don't like it." Woohyun coaxed as he undid the black cloth hindering the sight of the leader.

Sunggyu is sporting the same short hair you have seen the past few days and his eyes really looked like slits in the dark room.

He gave the room a quick glance to orient himself where he is. However his eyes immediately locked on the screen, staring at you harshly.

The gaze of the leader was cold, just like said on Weekly Idol before, it carried a meaning. And surely, this one can be translated to 'WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE?! I SWEAR I'LL DESTROY YOU IF I GET OUT IF HERE.'

"What is the meaning if this Nam Woohyun?" Each word from the leader's mouth dripped venom.

"This is exactly how you see it hyung." Woohyun chuckled. "You might want to stop glaring at the camera so hard - an inspirit will be watching this video you know?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sunggyu glared at Woohyun instead. "You plan on showing this to our fans?!"

"Yes hyung, I thought this was a good Christmas present for them." Woohyun replied. "Since they have written many things about us before, why don't we give them the pleasure of seeing us like this?"

"You are crazy! Release me right now!" Sunggyu struggled to get the handcuffs off.

"No Gyu. This is for our fans." Woohyun straddled Sunggyu, sitting down on Sunggyu's thighs. "Participate in some HyunSung fan service, hyung."

"Woohyun, we do that already onstage." Sunggyu said. "You know we can't reveal our relationship in public."

"They won't say a thing. The fans won't say anything, they wouldn't want us to be endangered." Woohyun coaxed Sunggyu, his hands trailing the elder's chest teasingly. "Just give in hyung."

"No. I won't. Stop this craziness Hyun!" Sunggyu groaned as Woohyun leaned down to nibble on the collarbones which is showing on the low V-neck shirt of Sunggyu.

"Are you sure you want me to stop Gyu?" Woohyun smirked as he rubbed his clothed bulge against Sunggyu's. "This will make you feel so good. You will get me inside of you, isn't that what you love the most?"

"Fuck you. I don't like that at all." Sunggyu gritted his teeth as Woohyun ripped his shirt. "I don't - ahh."

Woohyun put more pressure on his bulge as he slowly undid the pants of the elder - leaving him only in white brief boxers, the hard length straining obviously against the fabric.

"Look at you hyung, you're so hard already." Woohyun smirked as his fingers trail down the fabric-covered length, rubbing at it slightly. "I barely did anything yet, hyung. You like the thought of someone watching us, don't you?"

"No bastard -haaa, shit it is cold." Sunggyu gasped, Woohyun had already removed the only thing covering him up.

"Tsk tsk, what a foul mouth you have there leader-sshi." Woohyun chuckled, leaning down to peck the leader's thin lips. "Good thing I like foul mouths - I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Woohyun..." Sunggyu managed to say in between kisses.

"What is it Gyu? Come on say it." Woohyun urged with a grin, burying his face down on the crook of Sunggyu's neck.

"Your clothes..." Sunggyu whimpered, back arching up as he let out a low moan.

"What about it Gyu?" Woohyun's hand roamed Sunggyu's chest flicking the hard nubs. "I won't do what you want if you don't say it Gyu."

"Nam Woohyun." Sunggyu's voice was threatening.

"Gyu say it." Woohyun urged, taking the hard length of the older and pumping it slowly, drawing another long moan from Sunggyu. "It isn't hard to say at all."

"Woohyun please don't do this to me." Sunggyu whined as Woohyun'a attention was back on his chest, licking, nibbling and sucking at his nubs.

"Do what?" Woohyun's grin is very evident. "I'm not forcing you to do anything that you don't like."

"I-I don't like b-begging." Sunggyu shakily said, back arching towards Woohyun.

"You do Sunggyu." Woohyun crawled up to whisper on Sunggyu's ear. "You do like to beg, you are just being self-conscious because of the camera."

"Then remove that goddamn thing!" Sunggyu replied, head thrown back against the pillow trying to avoid the younger's attempt in kissing him.

Woohyun let out a soft laughter. "You're being cute Gyu. Sadly, I can't do that. I promised them a full show."

"I didn't agree to that!"Sunggyu managed to shout before Woohyun shut him up with his lips.

The younger's hands trailed back down to the hard length, teasing the head slightly before inching down Sunggyu's ass.

"Just say it Gyu." Woohyun broke the kiss as he rubbed Sunggyu's entrance with his fingers. "Just say it... and we will have all the fun that you want."

"Woohyun... please." Sunggyu whimpered.

"Please what?" Woohyun smirked.

"Just do it Hyun!" Sunggyu finally said.

"That's vague Gyu, you have to say what you want." Woohyun replied with another teasing rub at Sunggyu's entrance. "What did you want to do with my clothes again?"

"R-Remove it!" Sunggyu's frustration clearly showing. "Remove it please Hyun."

"There, that wasn't hard to say right?" Woohyun lifted his shirt up and removed it, revealing the abs he has worked hard for. Sunggyu looked at him in a daze, eyes glued to the younger who is unbuckling his pants.

"You really like my body, Gyu." Woohyun said as he throwed his underwear out of sight, smiling stupidly at the dazed elder. "I really worked hard for it you know, just to please you."

"Hyun, can't you uncuff me?" Sunggyu suddenly asked, biting his bottom lip.

Woohyun laughed again, totally knowing the reason for Sunggyu's request. "I might consider if you add the word 'please'. Try again Gyu."

"P-Please... uncuff me please Hyun." Sunggyu averted his eyes from the camera.

"Good." Woohyun pecked the elder's lips before standing up to fish the keys out of his jeans which was thrown aside.

Woohyun's ass was facing Sunggyu as he bent down for the jeans. The handcuffs rattled softly against the bed as Sunggyu's line of view is directed at the younger. He tugged his hands away fron the bed slightly, the want to touch himself and the younger evident by the twitching of his hard cock.

When the younger faced the elder, it only took one look at Sunggyu's state before he let out an amused laugh again. "Missed me?"

He climbed back the bed, ignoring Sunggyu's irritated growl as he kissed the leader again, his hands working on unlocking the cuffs.

Once the elder's hands are free, it immediately went on Woohyun's back, pulling him closer. "Hyun, please touch me. I need you right now."

"Getting used to the camera, I see." Woohyun chuckled before looking at you. "Inspirits, this is how he is normally. Demanding righ- oww Gyu don't hit me."

"Yah, stop talking like that. This is not a 'How Kim Sunggyu Is In Bed' video." The elder hissed. "Touch me or I'll do it myself."

"So you really warmed up to the idea." Woohyun chuckled as he brought his hands up the elder's mouth. "Suck it if you really want it that much."

"Why can't we use lube?" Sunggyu groaned but took the fingers inside his mouth anyway - slurping sounds and soft moans emitting from him.

"Because we have no lube." Woohyun bluntly replied as he took the fingers away from Sunggyu who whined like he lost his favorite toy. Woohyun only had to place the wet fingers against Sunggyu's hole before the leader immediately spreaded his legs further to accomodate Woohyun in between it.

"Do it Hyun, please." Sunggyu whined as Woohyub kept teasing the hole by rubbing against it in circles.

"My pleasure babe." Woohyun buried two fingers inside the older, making Sunggyu hiss slightly in pain. "You're so tight Gyu, we did this like days before, why are you this tight again?"

"Well you say that each time bastard. Besides you like it." Sunggyu replied while hissing at the sensation of the younger's finger stretching him.

"Yeah, I never denied that I like it. You and this deliciously tight ass of yours is mine only." Woohyun chuckled, adding the third finger inside Sunggyu, curling the fingers up to hit the prostate. Sunggyu mewled softy as he bucked his hips down to press against Woohyun's fingers.

"Hyun~ do it now." Sunggyu replied as Woohyun thrusted his fingers inside Sunggyu. "I need it now, the -ahhh- fingers ...not enough."

"You need what?" Woohyun smirked again.

"I need your cock please~" Sunggyu spread his legs further apart bending his knees and raising his ass slightly in the air. "I need it here Hyun. Please just fuck me."

Woohyun groaned before removing his fingers from Sunggyu, aligning his dry cock at the prepared entrance. "You're so hot when you beg Gyu."

He pushed his length slowly inside Sunggyu's hole, groaning at how tight Sunggyu feels. "Hyung, fuck. This feels so good, how come are you taking me in so easily."

The older however was wincing in pain, the preparation was just hastily done and Woohyun entered dry. "God damn it hurts Hyun, this will be the last time I'll let you top."

"You always say that." Woohyun snorted as he waited for a bit, not moving when his cock is fully buried inside Sunggyu. "You always keep asking for more later on though."

"This time is different." Sunggyu glared at the younger. "I hate you, this doesn't feel goo- ahhh."

Sunggyu was cut off immediately as Woohyun started moving, brushing against his prostate easily.

"What doesn't feel good? Babe, I already memorized where you like it." Woohyun chuckled as his thrust became faster and harder. Sunggyu was left in a mess of mewls and moans.

"Hyun deeper please!" Sunggyu moved his hips to meet Woohyun's thrusts. "I want you to fuck me deeper~"

Woohyun replied with a grunt and soon enough, he grabbed one of Sunggyu's feet and placed it over his shoulder, grinding deeper inside Sunggyu.

"Hyun-ahhh, good. Too good~" Sunggyu mewled, his hands grabbing the sheets around him tightly. "Your cock feels too good, shit."

"I can say the same about your ass Gyu." Woohyun groaned licking his lips as he stared at Sunggyu who is writhing under him. "You look so cute and sexy with this haircut."

"Hyun~ I'll..." Sunggyu didn't manage to finish his sentence, his hips are bucking wildly as his back arched upwards, cum spilling on his stomach.

Woohyun groaned after a few more thrusts, falling on Sunggyu as he catched his breath.

"That was perfect." Woohyun muttered with a big grin as Sunggyu kissed him.

"Yeah, it is. And I want a repeat performance." Sunngyu replied, pushing the younger away before flipping them over, Woohyun's cock still inside him. "This time without an audience."

Sunggyu suddenly stood up, groaning as he felt Woohyun's cock slipped away from him. He walked to the camera facing you with a small smile and blushing cheeks.

"I hope that was enough, I'll be turning this off now." He said slowly, not knowing what to say.

"He just doesn't want you to see him shamelessly riding me!" Woohyun said in the background.

"Shut up!" Sunggyu turned to look at the younger.

"Look he didn't even deny it." Woohyun chuckled. "He is louder when he rides me, he doesn't want you to hear what he says then."

"That's it I'm turning this off now." Sunggyu's face is flushed with red. "Bye whoever is watching this, merry Christmas."

 

The screen went to black. You just saw Woogyu having sex on your TV.

 

 

"Whskdbwks WooGyu had sex!" You shouted in the top of your lungs. "WooGyu is real. OMFGyu."

And so, the rest of the Christmas, you spend your time rewatching their video and staring at the messages left by Woohyun. There was another short message taped at the bottom of the box, hiding under the red and white confetti, it says:

 

 

 

 

 

**"Merry Christmas! I assume you have already watched it by now. Please keep it as secret okay? We love you guys.**

**\- Nam Woohyun**

**Ps: In case you are wondering what Sunggyu sounded like during the second round, it is in the lines of: 'Hyun it's so good, you're so big. I love your cock, fuck me again next time.'**

**PPS: His new haircut passes for a military one right? How about we roleplay, with him the commander and I the troublemaker soldier, the only thing is - I will manage to top the commander. Imagine that, a lower ranked soldier dominating his commander. Should we do that? Any suggestion my lovely inspirits?**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In conclusion I hate myself.


	2. Smile For The Camera (Christmas Present Of A Confidential Tape)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Smile For The Camera.

**Prologue**

Woohyun can't believe his eyes. There on his bed is Sunggyu sitting with a military uniform on, and the two nine-pointed stars signify the rank: commander.

"So I heard you caused trouble again Ensign Nam." Sunggyu's voice is hard and stiff - exuding authority.

Woohyun didn't move an inch and his mouth felt dry. Sunggyu looked hot, totally immersed in the role he is playing.

"Why are you just standing there?" Sunggyu raised his voice - nobody is in the dorm anyway. "Do you disrespect your commander? And why are you not in your uniform?"

"What?" Woohyun jumped at Sunggyu's intense gaze at him and just walked towards the other dumbly.

"It seems like I have to do this with my own hands." Sunggyu grabbed Woohyun and pinned him on the bed. "I'll teach you not to disrespect the higher-ups."

Woohyun's eyes widened, "I won't bottom on my birthday Sunggyu!"

"Shhh, Hyung would take care of everything." Sunggyu replied in his normal voice before his gaze hardened. "Now Ensign, start struggling and I'll handcuff you on the bedposts."

Woohyun struggled, he tried flailing his hands. But with a clink, both of his hands are bound to the bed.

"I told you I will handcuff you." Sunggyu replied. "Now for your punishment."

"Hyung, I don't-"

He couldn't continue his words, Sunggyu's mouth is on his as the commander proceeded to straddle him. He bit on Woohyun's lips - making him gasp, parting way for Sunggyu's invading tongue.

"Commander, I am your commander." Sunggyu scolded once he pulled away from the kiss.

"C-Commander Kim." Woohyun stuttered.

"We will have a lot of fun today Ensign." Sunggyu smirked.

 

* * *

**Backfired Plan (Top!Nam)**

Woohyun struggled against the hand cuffs, but of course it wouldn't budge.

Sunggyu was laid on top of him, sucking at a sensitive spot on his neck. They were still both fully clothed, but Woohyun could clearly see the firm ass of Sunggyu wagging up in the air. Damn this situation, he wanted to top—it's his birthday after all, if only his hand isn't cuffed; he would have his way with the sexy commander.

"What's wrong Ensign?" Sunggyu asked in a knowing tone—he is aware of the thoughts of the younger; Woohyun always seem transparent for Sunggyu—he has his heart on the sleeves when he is with Sunggyu. Besides, Sunggyu made sure the pants hugged his features nicely. "Why aren't you reacting?"

He brought his lips near Woohyun's lips, almost touching—sending puffs of hot breath on the unresponsive mouth.

When Woohyun started to lean in, Sunggyu suddenly pulled back and watch in amusement as the younger gritted his teeth.

"You're sent for this punishment for your disrespectful mouth." Sunggyu smirked, sitting at Woohyun's crotch—making sure that the bulge feels the cleft of his ass. "I wonder where that mouth went."

He rolled his hips, grinding down the clothed half-hard cock. Woohyun tried his best not to make a sound—which both of them are pretty good at by now; sneaking around the judgemental eyes of the world which would bring the downfall of their careers.

Soon though, the small grinding became a full body roll—each more sensual and provided more delicious friction than before.

"Can't take your eyes off again huh." Sunggyu teased. "I remember you staring at me shamelessly before. I got better, don't you think so?"

He was referring to the Weekly Idol episode they did before. When Sunggyu did his failed body rolls, Woohyun can't stop staring at Sunggyu.

Woohyun is still stubborn with his teeth gritting, so Sunggyu decided to finally lean in and connect his lips to the younger.

Woohyun immediately ravished Sunggyu's lips hungrily. Sure he is tied down, but he won't lose easily.

Sunggyu gave in easily though and found himself leaning more to the kiss, and when Woohyun noticed it—he broke the kiss off.

"Is it good, Ensign Nam?" Sunggyu asked, slightly whining at Woohyun's actions—but he kept his tone even and teasing, he had a role to play after.

Woohyun took notice of it though and smirked—finding confidence all of the sudden. He wasn't losing this fight easily. "Yeah, it is good, I like it commander."

"Ensign Lee helped me with it." Sunggyu admitted with a shy smile. "You should send your gratitude at him."

"A box of lemon candies would suffice." Woohyun replied. "He did a good job, a very good one. You don't know how much I want to fuck you right now, commander."

He expected for Sunggyu to crack again and give in, but the older man had a better control of himself.

"I know, but you won't do that today, Ensign." Sunggyu smirked. "Now that the teasing is done, let's proceed to the punishment."

Sunggyu suddenly got off Woohyun and rummaged reached for something on the night stand. It had a metallic shine on it and Woohyun's eyes widened when he realized what it is: scissors.

The weight of Sunggyu is back on him as the other cut his shirt slowly- which, thankfully is just an old one.

After the commander has finished removing Woohyun's clothes, he stopped moving for a while to appreciate Woohyun's body. The younger guy is a bit skinny, but his muscles are hard and defined just right—not too much.

Sunggyu really likes Woohyun's body, he felt safe whenever his body is pressed against the younger's hard cut body. Woohyun always manages to relieve him of stress and worries, which is why this is also a thank you gift for the younger who always supports him.

Woohyun however, noticed Sunggyu's blatant staring, and smirked. His chances of winning this battle of dominance is becoming bigger and bigger.

"Liking my body, I see." Woohyun smirked and Sunggyu broke out of his trance.

"I do." Sunggyu admitted, his fingers tracing the dips of Woohyun's abs. "I can't help it though."

Woohyun wanted to reply but then, Sunggyu leaned down and licked his right nipple, sending sparks of pleasure to his body. Sunggyu's left hand is on the other one, pinching and rubbing it; his right hand still caressing Woohyun's abs.

"S-Sunggyu-ah..." Woohyun groaned, not wanting the teasing to go longer. "Just get on with it."

"Commander." Sunggyu corrected. "And what makes you think you can order me around, Ensign?"

"It's my fucking birthday and you are my boyfriend." Woohyun rolled his eyes. "Of course I can, Commander."

"Tsk, if you continue speaking like that, you can spend your birthday alone." Sunggyu replied. "Ask nicely for it Ensign."

"Fine. Get on with it, please." Woohyun rolled his eyes, but Sunggyu accepted it even if it is obviously forced. He figured that he would have a chance to hear a sincere one later.

The older crawled lower, trailing kisses downwards to Woohyun's abs. His hands are teasing the waistband of Woohyun's sweatpants. Both of them have their schedule free for them to enjoy Woohyun's birthday so naturally the younger didn't bother to dress up.

Sunggyu tugged the sweatpants off and was pleasantly surprised to see the younger wearing nothing underneath.

"Someone's confident that he would be getting some." Sunggyu smirked as he wrapped his long fingers around Woohyun's throbbing cock—making the younger gasp. He really liked Woohyun's cock, it is a bit shorter than his but it is definitely thicker.

"Of course, I am confident. My hot boyfriend is willing enough you see." Woohyun took notice of how Sunggyu eyed his member and smirked. He already won this game. "So are you going to suck on it? Maybe fuck yourself on it?"

What he didn't expect is Sunggyu still being so damned composed, smirking slightly. "Maybe... I don't know."

"What?" Woohyun asked dumbly.

"You think you have won Ensign? You think I'm not punishing you anymore?" Sunggyu suddenly got off Woohyun. "Just so you know, being the bottom doesn't mean weak."

Sunggyu smirked and turned around to go to an iPod dock in one of the corners.

Suddenly the sound of Justin Timberlake's SexyBack played in the background and Sunggyu turned around to make eye contact with Woohyun.

"A-Are you?" Woohyun asked dumbly, but his jaw dropped when Sunggyu started to unbutton the military uniform.

Sunggyu's body was rolling lightly as one of his hands trailed down from his chest to his crotch—rubbing it while throwing his head back, moaning softly.

"Gyu—"

"Commander." Sunggyu replied sternly. "How many times do I have to remind you? I'll fucking leave you alone if you call me wrong again."

"C-Commander." Woohyun replied shakily, it was rare for Sunggyu to make his move first—usually it was him. "Just come here quickly."

"No. Not yet, Ensign." Sunggyu moved with the beat again, bending over—his ass facing Woohyun.

After that, he continued to unbutton his shirt, revealing his milky collarbones. It was clean of marks due to their busy schedule, but Woohyun wanted to place his mark there again—so that no one would dare look at his Sunggyu like that again—not Heechul and not his new friends. The older guy suddenly became more outgoing and had more friends, he isn't jealous at all, ...really.

Sunggyu unbuttoned the lower buttons and Woohyun immediately saw Sunggyu's flat yet squishy stomach—and oh, Sunggyu's treasure trail is there too. Woohyun always loved this part of Sunggyu, his squishiness and that little trail of hair.

Sunggyu fumbled a bit with the pants' button, but he managed to unbutton it smoothly. Sunggyu had this teasing smile as he slid the zipper down slowly, his hips swaying slightly to the beat.

And when he pulled down the pants, it revealed Sunggyu's hard bulge enclosed in white Calvin Klein briefs.

Woohyun licked his lips, Sunggyu eats too much sweets and fruits, making his cum a bit more sweeter and tolerable.

And then Sunggyu turned, showing off his round flesh enclosed in the thin white fabric. Dongwoo once said it is the worst ass in Infinite but he was wrong. Sure it kind of lacks cushion, but the way it takes in Woohyun's cock easily, its tightness, and its greediness to be filled is the best. Not that Dongwoo knows about this anyway.

Woohyun's cock twitched at the thought, he wanted to feel Sunggyu already.

And then, Sunggyu started pulling his underwear down teasingly. Revealing what Woohyun wants.

"Enjoyed the show Ensign?" Sunggyu smirked, sauntering towards Woohyun and straddling him again. The commander had a mischievous expression as he leaned at Woohyun for a kiss, this time returning back Woohyun's aggressiveness—the younger didn't deter though, wanting to prove his dominance.

Sunggyu suddenly brushed their cocks together, the heat and the friction was so pleasurable. Woohyun gasped at the action and Sunggyu pushed his tongue inside the younger's mouth.

Woohyun's mind felt hazy, this never happened before because he usually took the lead, enjoying the feeling of having Sunggyu underneath him, submissive and bothered.

When Sunggyu pulled back, Woohyun let out a little whine. Sunggyu smirks at the sound, everything is now ready for the second part of the plan—Woohyun is now desperate for his attention.

"The show isn't over Ensign." Sunggyu stood up again and reached for something in the nightstand—a bottle of lube and a red heart tipped vibrator—a gift from one of their fans for Woohyun's birthday.

"Yah! What the hell are you going to do with that thing?!" Woohyun shouted as Sunggyu sat down on his thighs.

"I don't know, guess Ensign." Sunggyu smirked, coating his fingers with lube.

"Y-You're n-not—" Woohyun stammered and Sunggyu spread his legs apart, sitting down on the space between it.

Sunggyu's hands inched closer and closer, Woohyun could only close his eyes, fearing what may happen next.

 

And then Sunggyu gasped.

 

Woohyun cracked his eyes open and was surprised at what he saw. There is Sunggyu fingering himself for Woohyun.

"E-Ensign Nam." Sunggyu mewled out, arching his back upward, his other hand working on his hard member lazily.

"Gy-Commander." Woohyun stammered. The sight is so hot, he is sure Sunggyu only did it because it is his birthday—only for Woohyun.

"Ensign Nam~" Sunggyu screamed, hitting his sweet spot. "Shit, it feels so good Ensign."

At this point, Woohyun is already straggling against the hand cuffs. Sunggyu is driving so crazy with his actions.

"N-Not enough." Sunggyu grabbed for the red vibrator, coating it with lube. He pushed it inside his entrance with a small shudder and strangled moan.

Soon enough, the toy is vibrating inside him—hitting his prostate repeatedly.

"E-Ensign Nam~" Sunggyu moaned in between his soft mewls. He already stopped working on his member and instead crawled over to Woohyun for a kiss.

The younger immediately crashed his lips against Sunggyu's needing his attention so bad. Sunggyu seriously looks hot when his ass is being abused. He lets out little whines and mewls in between gasps and moans of Woohyun's name.

"Are you liking your punishment so far, Ensign?" Sunggyu asked shakily, collapsing on Woohyun—his head resting on the younger's shoulder, his cock grinding down on Woohyun's thighs.

"No. I fucking hate it." Woohyun groaned truthfully, garnering Sunggyu's confused look. "Why the hell can't I touch you commander?"

"Because it is a punishment Ensign." Sunggyu whispered teasingly. "I need to—ahhh—f-fix your attitude for a bit."

"Screw this punishment! Free me now Commander!" Woohyun growled back, and Sunggyu felt shivers down his spine. He wanted to provoke Woohyun for this reason, an angry and frustrated Woohyun is a sexy Woohyun.

"E-Ensign... I'm near." Sunggyu encircled his arm around Woohyun, gripping tightly. The younger somehow anchors him to the world during these times when pleasure and lust clouds his mind. Besides, he missed the younger as much as the other did.

"Ensign!" Waves of pleasure hit Sunggyu's body, his toes curled and his hips bucked.

Woohyun on the other hand looked appalled that his lover came, and here he is—untouched and pitiful.

Sunggyu snagged another kiss at him and grinned, pulling the toy out with a small whimper.

"Thank you for being patient Ensign, your punishment ends here." Sunggyu stated and started to get off Woohyun, heading to the door which would lead to the room he shared with Myungsoo and Sungyeol.

"Wait! That is it?!" Woohyun shouted incredulously. "Seriously Gyu, you won't even ride me? Or even free me so that I can fuck you?"

Sunggyu seemingly froze with his hands on the door knob. He looked at Woohyun, smirking and seemingly contemplating.

"Tsk tsk, I thought I have already fixed that bad mouth of you, Ensign." Sunggyu sauntered back to the bed. "I guess some more lesson wouldn't hurt."

"Wha—" Woohyun gaped as Sunggyu straddled him again. His long fingers teasing the hard length, and his lips curled to a sly grin.

"You should learn to ask nicely Ensign." Sunggyu wrapped his fingers around Woohyun's throbbing cock. "Especially to elders and higher-ups, and that includes me."

"You're my boyfriend! I don't need to be formal with you." Woohyun argued back, preventing the moans from escaping his throat—he can't show weakness now, this is important to his pride.

"You can ask nicely, Ensign." Sunggyu countered. "Maybe I should teach you how to beg properly, today."

Sunggyu immediately lifted his body up and aligned Woohyun's cock to his entrance before sinking down slowly.

Woohyun hissed at the sensation of Sunggyu's hole sucking him eagerly.

"Shit so tight, Gyu." Woohyun moaned as Sunggyu started moving very slowly. "When was the last time we did this?"

Sunggyu didn't answer though and focused on finding his prostate, grinding to it slowly.

 

Very slowly.

 

"Sunggyu go faster!" Woohyun ordered the other and he gave him a hard glare.

"Reflect on what is wrong with your sentence and maybe I would consider." Sunggyu replied.

"Ugh, fine Commander go faster!" Woohyun rolled his eyes. Sunggyu didn't comply.

"Commander fuck yourself on my cock faster?" Woohyun tried again.

Sunggyu is still going slow, so slow.

"Commander ride me faster?"

Sunggyu snorted. "You really think that's correct?"

"I won't beg Sunggyu." Woohyun stated. "I don't beg."

"Even for this?" Sunggyu clenched harder and slammed himself down.

It was enough to draw a long moan from Woohyun who still shook his head stubbornly.

"So you really won't?" Sunggyu raised his eyebrows. "Okay then."

"Okay?"

Sunggyu lifted himself again, the tip of Woohyun's cock still touching his entrance.

He reached for something under the mattress and took out his phone.

"W-What are you planning?" Woohyun hissed, not pleased where things are heading.

Sunggyu dialled someone's number and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Heechul-sunbaenim?"

"Kim Sunggyu don't you dare!" Woohyun shouted.

"Neh, are you free today?" Sunggyu smirked. "Oh, that? It was just a fan screaming my name. I'm outside the dorm."

"What the hell I'm not just a fan!" Woohyun pulled on the handcuffs, trashing around—who cares about bruised wrists anyway? "I'm your boyfriend!"

"Oh you know how fans get, they want to be with a relationship with their idols." Sunggyu snorted. "So how about now? I'm free right now."

Oh no, you are not! Woohyun screamed mentally. I didn't do all those greasy stuff and and composed that song for you (disguised as a song for fans) nothing!

"Fine! I'll beg." Woohyun shouted. Pride meant nothing now.

"Oh sorry, something came up." Sunggyu said to the phone. "Let's cancel the plans, sunbae. Sorry for the inconvenience."

He hanged the phone up and threw aside on the bed.

"So, beg." Sunggyu stated evenly.

"P-Please... stay with me." Woohyun pleaded.

Sunggyu immediately smiled, his eyes disappearing to crescents. "I will, of course—Hyun."

"N-Not Ensign?" Woohyun asked.

"No." Sunggyu shook his head. Crawling up to Woohyun and kissing him again. "Punishment is over. Your birthday gift starts now."

He pulled away and positioned himself again, slamming down—riding Woohyun fast.

"G-Gyu." Woohyun marvelled on how fast Sunggyu is going—on how pleased he looks.

He soon thrusted up, matching Sunggyu's pace—each thrust drawing a loud mewl from Sunggyu.

"I'm near Hyunnie-ah~" Sunggyu gasped feeling his climax building up.

"Go on then, hyung." Woohyun replied. "Don't hold back. Cum for me."

"Hyunnie-ah!" Sunggyu screamed. The feeling of Sunggyu tightening around him, and the mere sight drove Woohyun to the edge. "Gyu!"

"Was that a good present?" Sunggyu panted getting the keys from the nightstand and unlocking Woohyun's cuff.

"Yeah. It was a good present." Woohyun smiled, grabbing Sunggyu and pecking him on the lips.

Sunggyu on the other hand inspected Woohyun's wrist. "This is going to bruise. I knew I shouldn't have cuffed you."

Woohyun rolled his eyes and looked fondly at his worried lover. Until an offending object came into his sight.

He immediately grabbed Sunggyu's phone and scanned it. His smirk was evident though after doing so.

"I just checked your call logs." Woohyun said slowly, and Sunggyu gasped. "So, apparently no Kim Heechul has been called for the past hours."

"I-I..." Sunggyu's eyes darted for the door.

"What?" Woohyun asked impatiently.

"It's part of your punishment!" Sunggyu blurted out. "You wouldn't have agreed without it you know?"

Woohyun's smirk grew wider though and Sunggyu took it as a sign to bolt for the door.

Woohyun caught him though and pinned him on the wall. "Caught you commander. Time for your own punishment."

Woohyun lifted Sunggyu and placed him on his bed.

"Yah! Y-You can't punish me!" Sunggyu struggled. "Where the hell would can an Ensign punish his Commander?"

"Here in my room." Woohyun retorted. "I can do so, because my commander has been naughty. Besides this is how I pictured it anyway."

"Woohyun!" Sunggyu warned.

"Ensign." Woohyun corrected. "Scream it so that the world would know how a commander loves being fucked by his underling."

"E-Ensign." Sunggyu whimpered, Woohyun's words taking effect on him.

"Good boy." Woohyun smirked, feeling Sunggyu stop fighting back. "Spread your legs for me, commander. I know you want it."

Sunggyu tried his best to resist Woohyun's words but he found himself following.

Woohyun lined his cock up and pushed in, not waiting for Sunggyu's sign and started hard, aiming for Sunggyu's prostate.

"Ensign~" Sunggyu mewled feeling the pleasure starting to heat up his body again.

"That's right commander." Woohyun whispered. "An ensign is making you feel this good. Your subordinate. Does that arouse you? Feeling your power overturned and being dominated by someone lower?"

"E-Ensign." Sunggyu shuddered at the thought.

"What would your superiors say—with you submitting to me, a mere small fry in the army?" Woohyun continued. "Does it make you feel bothered, commander?"

"N-no." Sunggyu gasped, Woohyun is making a mess out if him by hitting that spot over and over again. "I-I don't care what t-the damn superiors say."

"And why is that?" Woohyun asked.

"B-Because Ensign is good at this." Sunggyu admitted, he knows this may lead to Woohyun being smug again but yeah, it is the truth. "A-And he is my boyfriend which I love."

With those words, Woohyun became unrelenting and held Sunggyu near. His face beaming as he chanted, "I love you too, Gyu." when they both reached their climax.

~

"My whole point of the punishment was lost though." Sunggyu pouted as they lay side by side, cuddling under Woohyuns blankets.

"About the bottom being weak?" Woohyun snorted. "I don't think of you like that."

"Really?" Sunggyu asked.

"Of course, you are still my commander." Woohyun replied. "I know you can easily push me away if I do something you don't want, I won't force you.

"I was trying to free myself earlier." Sunggyu stated.

"We both know that was just acting." Woohyun snorted.

"N-No it is not!" Sunggyu's face got red. "How about the time you took a video of us?"

"You like it too." Woohyun replied.

"I did not!" Sunggyu exclaimed.

"The copy hidden in your closet tells otherwise."

"You found that?!"

"You are not even denying now."

"S-Shut up."

 

* * *

**The Naughty Ensign Gets Fucked (Top!Gyu)  
**

The weight on Woohyun is heavy, a little part of him thinks that he should be shying away from the elder - whose fuzzy hair is tickling his neck.

But then that part is just so small, Sunggyu is being a sexy minx and Woohyun can't really complain about it.

"So Ensign." Sunggyu lifted his head from sucking a hickey at Woohyun's neck, his hands trailing downwards to cup Woohyun's bulge. "Are you enjoying my attention to you?"

"Y-Yes commander." Woohyun shakily replied as Sunggyu's teasing fingers went lower and cupped his ass.

"Would you let your commander enter here?" Sunggyu smirked, finding the cleft of his ass against the fabric - brushing slightly at the entrance. "It's payback Ensign. I really wanted to do this a long ago but you won't listen."

"Damn it Sunggyu!" Woohyun tried wriggling away from his lover's fingers. He had his pride as a top. "I said I won't bottom!"

"But, Ensign." Sunggyu crawled up to Woohyun's face to breathe against his lips. "You really don't have a choice here."

He started to rip Woohyun's clothes off with his hands, tearing the shirt open. The younger felt exposed as the cold night air hit his body, there is Sunggyu looking at him with lustful eyes - biting and licking his lips.

"Such beautiful body, I wonder how it looks like, sweaty, panting and flushed." Sunggyu pulled on his hair slightly to snag him to a searing kiss. "I wonder how mesmerizing and how enticing would it look, writhing underneath me?"

He suddenly pulled away to start slipping the pants away from Woohyun. "I guess I'll find out later, huh?"

"G-Gyu!" Woohyun tried kicking his foot away from Sunggyu's grasp. But the elder expected it and held on his legs tightly, spreading it apart.

"You look so good Ensign Nam." Sunggyu inspected Woohyun carefully, his eyes raking from the handsome face, the hard and chiseled body, to the proud cock standing and finally to his exposed entrance.

"Do you want Commander to relieve you a bit before your punishment?" Sunggyu asked leaning down to trail kisses up the hard shaft. "Wouldn't you like that Ensign Nam?"

Woohyun at this point threw all his inhibitions and shamelessly nodded. "Yes please Commander, make me feel good."

Sunggyu suddenly smiled at him his geniune eyesmile before licking a stripe up Woohyun's cock.

"Shit, don't tease." Woohyun gasped as Sunggyu kept on planting kisses and leaving small licks everywhere. "Please, baby."

"Ok then." Sunggyu replied, and then suddenly Woohyun's cock is engulfed into the deliciously warm wet cavern of Sunggyu.

The commander had his eyes trained on the Ensign's, not breaking eye contact with each hallowing of cheeks and bob of head.

The sight is mesmerizing and so is the feeling and the sounds which escape Sunggyu. His cheeks are a bit flushed, and he lets out small whines whenever the head of Woohyun's cock hit the back of his throat. His eyes are full of want as it pierces against his and the small smirk he lets out whenever Woohyun react positively to his actions is terribly endearing and sexy.

"G-Commander, faster please." Woohyun requested, feeling his climax building up with each bob of Sunggyu's head. "I-I'm near."

Sunggyu however took no heed of his request and instead pulled away—causing Woohyun to whine loudly. He was so close in exploding.

The older male started to pump his thick length slowly, gripping the base tightly so he can't cum.

"Sung—Commander please let me cum." Woohyun pleaded desperately, bucking his hips up to hasten up Sunggyu's slow strokes.

"Beg." Sunggyu commanded, stopping Woohyun's hips from bucking with his free hand. "Beg me to fuck you, and then you'll come."

"I-I won't."

"Really now." Sunggyu sneered as he leaned his face down the younger's entrance and let his tongue graze it. "Imagine all the fun we could be having if you did."

"Shit. Sunggyu, not there." Woohyun struggled at the handcuffs to no avail—feeling embarrased at the pleasurable sensation of each lick.

"You could get your release. Feel the tension on your body go away." Sunggyu pushed his tongue against the tight ring of muscle. "You could feel me moving inside you, fucking you senselessly and hitting your prostate accurately."

"Gyu-Commander, no." Woohyun whimpered—disturbed on how hot his groin felt from Sunggyu's words and minstrations.

"You would be so tight and satisfying." Sunggyu bit down on a plump ass cheek and released the hold on Woohyun's member in favor of pushing his long tapered fingers inside Woohyun. "So hot and warm. I could fill you up just right baby."

Woohyun felt the sting of Sunggyu's fingers moving but it just added to the heat and frustration. It actually felt nice when he got used to it.

"You would feel my cock filling you up like this and hitting this spot right here." Sunggyu curled his fingers and felt Woohyun stiffen. "I will abuse this spot so often and you'll cum untouched, just from me fucking you."

Woohyun was being driven further and further to the edge in arousement. The pain of the second and third fingers hardly registered as Sunggyu kept hitting that spot with his pretty fingers. His mind was only registering Sunggyu's words. Imagining his lover's cock buried deeply inside him and fucking him so good and thoroughly.

"I'm gonna fuck you so well and hard until you get tired and too tight." Sunggyu smirked, pushing the spot harder. "And after you cum, I'll make sure to mark you inside. Paint your walls with my cum so that you'll be reminded that you are mine."

And heck Sunggyu's being possessive now too which is rare and Woohyun could only imagine Sunggyu's seeds filling him and dripping down his hole, marking his teritorry. And he can't take this teasing anymore so he finally begged.

"P-Please, Commander. Fuck me." Woohyun said, trying to control his breathing. "Fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk tomorrow. Make me cum and claim me please Commander. Punish me for being naughty."

And Sunggyu stripped his military clothes fast and Woohyun could see how strained and angry his cock is—standing proud and tall. The sight has been so delectable that he licked his lips and felt his mouth water.

Sunggyu caught that action and smugly crawled up Woohyun's face and pushed it against the other's plump lips.

"Suck it Ensign, if you want this thing to fuck you hard already." Sunggyy commanded and Woohyun eagerly lapped at the precum on the head and engulfed it immediately.

"Yeah, suck that cock Ensign." Sunggyu pulled on Woohyun's hair to stop him from moving and instead thrusted inside the younger's mouth. "You're so good at this. Maybe I should reward you immediately with a good fuck."

And as much as Woohyun liked the weight of Sunggyu's cock—as well as the taste of the milky rod. He really wants it in his ass already so he looked pleadingly at Sunggyu.

"Such a cute, and obedient puppy." The older man sighed at the cute sight and crawled back down to peck his lover's lips lovingly before aligning his member at Woohyun's prepared entrance. "Scream my name Ensign."

He thrusted in, feeling the delicious tightness of Woohyun wrapping around his cock. It felt so good inside Woohyun but he managed to stay still for the younger's sake.

Woohyun was feeling fully stretched and filled, Sunggyu's cock fit in very snugly inside him. It was painful but seeing Sunggyu's hot satisfied and content expression makes him want to do more so he wrapped his legs around the older.

Sunggyu took it as a sign to continue and he started thrusting in slowly before aiming where Woohyun's sweet spot would be and ramming there hard.

Woohyun moans sharply each time Sunggyu grazes his prostate. Closing his eyes in deep pleasure—and only focusing on the sensation and Sunggyu's lovely voice moaning his name.

Soon he felt one of his leg being lifted up and he opened his eyes to see his leg flung over a very sweaty and smirking Sunggyu's shoulder.

He saw his hyung's eyes lock on to him and Woohyun felt a shiver as Sunggyu looked unbearably hot and at the same time cute with that gaze.

The new position gave Sunggyu a deeper access to Woohyun and the younger felt losing his sanity because he feels cumming so soon already—practically untouched.

He gripped his leg tighter on Sunggyu's shoulder and the older male fucking smirked again in delight. "Do it Ensign. Don't hold it back."

His gaze is burning Woohyun again, feeling hot on how demanding and dominating those eyes are.

"Cum for me Woohyun." Sunggyu snapped his hips forward harder and the wave of pleasure suddenly over took his body and rippled. His toes curled and his muscles stiffened as he desperately bucked his hips up.

"Commander~" His back arched and his head was thrown back in pleasure—feeling the heat leave his groin and his cum spill on Sunggyu's and his chest.

"Woohyun-ah, so fucking good." Sunggyu groaned and filled Woohyun with his seeds. It felt weird to Woohyun but at the same time he felt content about the hot fluid filling him up. "Happy Birthday baby."

Sunggyu pulled out and managed to find the keys quickly and uncuff Woohyun.

"Are you okay?" Sunggyu looked worriedly at the red marks on Woohyun's wrists. "Sorry for being so insistent."

And his cute lover was back, Woohyun chuckled and pulled Sunggyu in a hug, kissing the top of his head for his silliness. "You didn't... I liked it. Don't worry about it."

"Does this mean I can get to top you more?" Sunggyu asked unabashedly, as if asking for food.

"We'll see." Woohyun smirked, grabbing his lovers ass. "I'll still top mostly. But we can mix it up. You're very good at it too."

"If I'm that good, what do you say about a second round?" Sunggyu joked. "This time with you riding me against the wall."

"Sounds like a plan." Woohyun's eyes twinkled with desire and Sunggyu found himself being pulled away from the bed and on to the bathroom.

"I was jus..." Sunggyu said and he saw the cum dripping out of Woohyun and he licked his lips. "Nevermind, hyung is going to clean you up thoroughly Woohyun-ah."

 


	3. Dirty Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: inaccurate depictions of OC. Attempted Sexual Assault

 

 _Kim Sunggyu is too clean and Nam Woohyun is the only one allowed to dirty him up._  
  
Used U-BOMB's name in AFF :))) Hello Saeng!  
  
_Not everyone is lucky to find his perfect fit. Sometimes, love is hand in hand with change.  
  
(8295w)_  
  
**Woohyun can't take it anymore. If Sunggyu doesn't stop ordering him around soon, Woohyun will finally snap and punch the pretty face of the older male.**  
  
  
He doesn't even know what he has done in his past life to have a roommate like Sunggyu. Sure Sunggyu is good looking - exactly Woohyun's type, is capable in paying his part of his bills, and is good in improving the apartment (although Woohyun won't admit it any time soon). But this has come to a point where Woohyun feels tired as hell in cleaning the apartment, arranging stuffs, and making stuff look symmetrical.  
  
One more order to adjust something that isn't noticeable in the eyes of Woohyun and he will finally snap. Maybe kicking him out will be better for Woohyun's sanity.  
  
_Why did I even search for a roommate? Lee Sungyeol is the one to blame for this._  
  
Just weeks ago, he moved out of our apartment to live together with his boyfriend, Kim Myungsoo. Well actually, Sungyeol spent most of his time there anyway, even before he moved out so he decided to just live there.  
  
Woohyun wouldn't have a problem with that - he likes to have the whole apartment on his own - but there is that matter of paying rent. His apartment is pretty expensive and his job wouldn't be able to pay for it alone, being a cook in a high class restaurant is not good enough.  
  
Woohyun needs a roommate. Period.  
  
However, searching for that roommate is hard. The rent is still high even when split in two so the choices are narrowed down to people who have high paying jobs.  
  
Second, Woohyun doesn't really want to live with a total stranger who maybe a psycho. He needs a reassurance that the person moving in isn't batshit crazy and won't kill him in his sleep.  
  
Last, Woohyun's apartment is a pigsty. When Sungyeol still didn't spend his time with Myungsoo, he would go and actually clean. Now that he is gone, clothes are strewn everywhere, junk food wrapper are scattered on the floor, and dust are piling up fast.  
  
A miracle (more like a nightmare) came when Hoya - Woohyun's best friend, said that the best friend of his boyfriend - Dongwoo, is searching for an apartment to live in.  
  
The guy is a vocal trainer in an entertainment company, he is searching for an apartment because he just came to Seoul for that job, expecting his younger brother could let him stay with him. Apparently that younger brother can't because he already has a roommate.  
  
Woohyun hesitantly agreed in one condition, he has to meet the guy first in a cafe to see if he was weird. They gave description on what they would be wearing but Woohyun didn't tell the truth about his appearance, he plans to ditch the guy in case he turns out to be a freak.  
  
It turns out that he didn't need to, the guy that has caramel brown hair and is wearing a white shirt and skinny jeans looks like an angel in Woohyun's eyes. He could question the choice of phone case the guy is using - leopard print, but it didn't matter anymore.  
  
The guy is pale and has smooth supple skin that Woohyun wants to touch, his eyes are the cutest thing Woohyun has ever seen along with his cheeks and the way he handles himself is absolutely charismatic and sexy. Woohyun felt like he hit the jackpot.  
  
Sunggyu on the other hand was searching with his small eyes for a man who was overweight, wears loose t-shirts and very loose jeans. He didn't find any person like that at all, he was thinking that the guy stood him up.  
  
He didn't notice Woohyun walking towards him until he sat on the chair in front of him.  
  
"Hi pretty, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Woohyun said, his smile full of grease.  
  
Honestly, Sunggyu found Woohyun very attractive. The man has slightly darker skin than his, a perfect jawline and nose, and is manly with hints of being cute. The male in front of him also has a good fashion sense and dresses up neatly.  
  
However, he doesn't look like the description said about his roommate. "I am meeting with someone, and please don't use that kind of line again."  
  
"That someone is me." The man who was wearing thin shirt under his vest - in contrast to baggy shirts, said. "I am Nam Woohyun, your new roommate. Nice to meet you my angel, Kim Sunggyu."  
  
"Y-You are him?" Sunggyu's eyes widened since he really didn't expect him to be his new roommate. "What the hell is with your description?"  
  
"I just wanted to see first how you look like." Woohyun replied. "Precautionary measures against strangers."  
  
"Yah, we are not complete strangers Woohyun-sshi." Sunggyu replied. "You know me indirectly."  
  
"Yes, by Dongwoo. But his tastes are quite questionable since he has Hoya as his boyfriend." Woohyun joked.  
  
"Hoya is kind of okay, he regulates Dongwoo's antics." Sunggyu replied, sipping on his drink.  
  
"Yeah, he kind of does." Woohyun chuckled. "But I hate him for not telling me earlier that he knows someone as pretty as you."  
  
It turns out that there is something else they didn't say.  
  
"So are we okay on the deal?" Woohyun asked Sunggyu. "You'll move in tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, if that wouldn't be much trouble. I don't want to stay long in the apartment of my younger brother." Sunggyu gave Woohyun a small smile.  
  
"See you tomorrow then, Sunggyu-sshi." Woohyun offered his hand for a shake.  
  
"See you, Woohyun-sshi." Sunggyu hesitantly reached for Woohyun's hands.  
  
It was only after a few moments after Woohyun left that he squeezed hand sanitizer to his right hand.  
  
The next day came and Sunggyu showed up with a few boxes which contains his things, alongside with few instruments in front of the apartment door.  
  
The Woohyun that greeted him is still dressed in pyjamas (consisted of a black wifebeater and sweatpants) and has his hair looking like a bird's nest.  
  
_Minus 5 points for waking up late and not even fixing how he looks._ Sunggyu thought. _He now only has 95 points left._  
  
"Oh, Sunggyu-sshi. Sorry I overslept. I stayed up late last night." Woohyun replied, he really stayed up late because of cleaning the apartment. Well at least he tried.  
  
_Crap, I should have set my alarm early._ Woohyun thought nervously. _I hope he doesn't mind laziness._  
  
"It's okay." Sunggyu said with a smile. "It happens to all people."  
  
_Except me, I guess._ Sunggyu thought. _And those like me._  
  
"Let me help you with the boxes Sunggyu-sshi." Woohyun grinned, thinking that he is safe and still in Sunggyu's list of desirable people.  
  
Well he is actually, the passing score with Sunggyu would be 75 points.  
  
"Thank you Woohyun-sshi." Sunggyu replied, grateful because he has a weak body that shouldn't be pushed hard in any way. _So he is a gentleman. Fine plus four points for him, so it is now 99._  
  
Woohyun lifted up the quite heavy boxes (at least in Sunggyu's point of view) and removed them from Sunggyu's hands. This left the other to freely admire how Woohyun's biceps flexed and how he looked good with just wifebeaters.  
  
_It must feel nice to be wrapped around those arms._ Sunggyu blushed at the thought, licking his lips unconsciously. _ ~~Plus 50 points.~~ I mean plus one point, only one. Damn it Sunggyu._  
  
Woohyun saw the blatant staring of Sunggyu, alongside with the licking of the lips, making him smirk. "Like what you see babe?"  
  
Seems like going to the gym was a good decision. Woohyun thought. _Just wait Kim Sunggyu, you will be mine soon._  
  
However, Sunggyu didn't like what he saw upon entering through the front door.  
  
"What the hell?! How can humans even live in here?!"  
  
Woohyun didn't know how to react. The apartment is already clean in his point of view. _There wasn't anything wrong with it, right?_  
  
Sunggyu on the other hand just became thankful that he took anti-allergy pills just before going to the apartment building. They warned him it was a BIT dusty but this is a garbage landfill.  
  
"What? It is clean already. I stayed up late cleaning this place." Woohyun said honestly stating his opinion.  
  
It is clean already? Who is he kidding? Sunggyu scoffed. _What the hell is his standard for clean? Minus infinite points. I can't believe I was attracted to him._  
  
Woohyun just watched as Sunggyu's face morphed in disgust. The latter suddenly took a piece of cloth and doused it in alcohol and rubbed it to a nearby wall. Immediately the cloth left a trail mark of white, in contrast to the grey walls that Woohyun is used to.  
  
"Yes Woohyun-sshi. Very clean indeed." Sunggyu said sarcastically.  
  
"I-I thought the walls were naturally grey..." Woohyun said with his mouth agape.  
  
Sunggyu on the other hand found another target with his eyes. He walked towards the couch that Woohyun usually eats on while watching late night TV shows and pushed it to the side for a bit.  
  
There are junk food wrappers and left over crumbs under it.  
  
Woohyun didn't know how Sunggyu is making dirty stuff suddenly appear inside the apartment. He cleaned the apartment thoroughly as Dongwoo, Hoya and even Sungyeol said. 'It is humiliating to let your new roommate see this dump.' is what they all said.  
  
"And these cobwebs Woohyun-sshi? Halloween is already finished." Sunggyu said pointing at the ceiling which looks like from a horror house.  
  
"There are cobwebs?" Woohyun narrowed his eyes to the said ceiling. He swears there weren't any cobwebs moments ago. "Are you a magician or what? How can you make dirt appear suddenly?"  
  
_Oh crap. He is also dumb. I swear that a chubby man will be a better roommate than him._ Sunggyu thought. _I knew something was fishy when even Dongwoo didn't tell me about this Woohyun guy except that he is a nice guy._  
  
Yes. Dongwoo kept his mouth shut, not even describing a bit of Woohyun's appearance. It could have saved him time from looking for a chubby man - which now Sunggyu wants for a roommate, instead of this dirty greaseball.  
  
"What magician? They were there from the start." Sunggyu resisted the urge to facepalm, his hands are still dirty. I _'ll never base who I find attractive out of looks again._  
  
"They were?!" Woohyun realized just now, how dirty the whole apartment is. _Shit. I hope this doesn't mess up with my chance with him._  
  
"Yes Woohyun-sshi. Are you blind or what?" Sunggyu spat, his patience starting to crack.  
  
Woohyun winced at the sharp tone Sunggyu used. Wanting to redeem himself he just said, "Fine we will clean this, Sunggyu-sshi."  
  
He regretted saying those words, especially the word 'we'. He should have said, 'you', even though it will make him a jerk.  
  
Woohyun never knew someone could be so demanding in the order of the apartment. Sunggyu was wearing a large face mask while dusting off the ceiling, removing the webs created by the spiders who probably now lives inside Woohyun's apartment.  
  
The more built male on the other hand is scrubbing the walls, removing the thick layer of grime that was already stuck at the walls. Their furniture are covered in thin plastic to prevent dust to settle on them.  
  
Few hours later, Sunggyu is cleaning the said furniture while Woohyun is vacuuming the floor which is now thick with dirt. And as if what they are doing already is not enough, Sunggyu bought an antibacterial spray and started cleansing the whole apartment, killing the germs that is pretty much non-existent because of all that they had done earlier.  
  
In four hours after Sunggyu showed up, Woohyun's apartment became spotless and deemed safe to live in by the older. Woohyun thought he was now allowed to rest but he is damn wrong.  
  
"Woohyun-sshi, we still need to arrange this messy stuffs of yours." Sunggyu said, his eyes glowing evilly.  
  
Oh, Woohyun cannot catch a break.  
  
"Tilt this frame 2° clockwise."  
  
"Seriously?! 2°?!!"  
  
"Move this chair 2cm more to the left and rotate it 10° towards the other one."  
  
"This chair is heavy Sunggyu-sshi."  
  
"Place this keyboard there by the window, make sure it is parallel to the wall."  
  
"Why am I moving YOUR stuff?"  
  
"This table is not in the centre. Move it."  
  
"It was in the centre before you decided to place that keyboard at that side!"  
  
"I know. Now go move it."  
  
"Aish."  
  
"Oops you are 5mm off to the right, move it back."  
  
"Do you have a mental ruler or what?"  
  
"I just know okay."  
  
"Sure Mr Obsessive Compulsive."  
  
"Yah. Mind your manners, I am older than you."  
  
"Fine, OC-hyungnim."  
  
"Hyungnim is fine, remove the OC part, or you can just call me Gyu-hyung."  
  
"Oh, then Gyu-hyung it is. *throw hearts* Gyu-hyung~"  
  
"STOP. YOU STILL NEED TO MOVE THAT TABLE."  
  
"Hyungie doesn't find it cute? *pouts*."  
  
"NO. *Grits teeth*"  
  
"Mean."  
  
"Table, Woohyun-sshi."  
  
"Call me Woohyun-ah first Gyu-hyung."  
  
"Fine. Woohyun-ah move that table before I smash it on your head."  
  
"I'M ALREADY MOVING IT."  
  
"Good."  
  
Sunggyu walked to his room since all the stuff that were needed to be done is already finished.  
  
"That's it? No kiss? Hug? Or even thank you?" Woohyun asked, a bit irritated by the older.  
  
Suddenly a dirty looking hamster plushie was shoved to his face, head touching his lips.  
  
"T-There. A kiss, albeit an indirect one. I always kiss HamGyu before sleeping." Sunggyu said, stammering as if the indirect kiss really is a big deal. Well it really was to Sunggyu anyway.  
  
_Oh, Kim Sunggyu can act cute too._ Woohyun's mind tried to process what he was seeing. _Irritated? What irritated? How can I feel irritated with him?_  
  
"Gyu-hyung, you are too cute." Woohyun felt like hugging Sunggyu, which he did in the end - much to the dismay of the elder.  
  
"W-Woohyun! Do you know how sweaty you are?!" Sunggyu protested. Cringing at the skin contact with Woohyun.  
  
"Hyung. You are dirty too." Woohyun pointed out, pulling away from Sunggyu. "I know, maybe we should clean ourselves together."  
  
Sunggyu ignored this suggestion and immediately pulled out an alcohol from his bag, looking at it before returning it back inside. "That won't work. I need to take a bath, now."  
  
Woohyun was confused by the rush of Sunggyu to get his own towel and go to the bathroom.  
  
It took him some time before he figured it out. "Sunggyu-hyung is really obsessive compulsive? I was just joking earlier."  
  
"No shit. It took you long enough idiot." Sunggyu said, emerging from the bathroom with just a towel around his waist.  
  
Water drops are still trailing down the milky chest of the older, steam is coming out of the bathroom behind the guy. Overall, he looked beautiful in Woohyun's eyes. That and fucking sexy, what wouldn't he give to be the one who can mark that expanse of pale white skin?  
  
"Please don't tell me you are going to hug me again." Sunggyu said, quite fearful of the younger.  
  
"Am I too dirty?" Woohyun inquired eager to touch the white skin. "Would taking a shower and spraying alcohol all over enough?"  
  
"Theoretically, yes." Sunggyu said, narrowing his eyes a bit. "But we are not close yet, so no hugging."  
  
"That's okay. I just wanted to know if it is possible. People with OCD usually need to assure the cleanliness of what touches them." Woohyun said, acting cool to not show that he is practically dying in the moment just go lay a finger on Sunggyu. "I have no intention of hugging you anyway."  
  
_Yeah. I can't be seen as too desperate._ Woohyun thought, getting his own towel to go to bath, contemplating in dousing himself in alcohol after.  
  
Sunggyu just watched the retreating figure walk away, feeling a bit disappointed in the answer of the other although he doesn't know why.  
  
He just decided to push the feeling away and dressed up in neat clothes before sitting down the couch and watching TV.  
  
Sunggyu is reminded soon after about the slight disappointment when he saw how the younger boy looks like. Woohyun looks handsome (like always) and his muscled body is revealed for Sunggyu to see.  
  
_I wonder how it feels to be pressed against him?_ Sunggyu thought, staring shamelessly at Woohyun. He quickly shook his head to dismiss that idea. _Be quiet Sunggyu. He is filthy._  
  
_Although he is really attractive. You even let him kiss HamGyu, not even your brother can do that._ Sunggyu watched at the muscles of Woohyun flex as he bent down and picked up his clothes that he accidentally dropped. _Wait. Is he changing clothes in front of me?_  
  
Woohyun smirked mentally, continuing his act of pretending not to notice Sunggyu's presence. Sunggyu was unconsciously gulping and licking his lips again.  
  
_Caught ya, hamster. I wonder how much he can take of seeing me like this._ Woohyun tried to remove his towel, he is wearing boxers underneath, but Sunggyu just stormed out of the apartment suddenly.  
  
_This is just an effect of being single in five years, Sunggyu._ Sunggyu calmed his self down. _I'll just go spend time at Myungsoo._  
  
Yes. Myungsoo is the younger brother of Sunggyu. This is what he wanted to say by knowing the other indirectly. Although even Sungyeol with his loud mouth of his didn't say anything about the Woohyun.  
  
It is as if they all made a pact not to say anything about Woohyun and his dirty habits. Oh, they were gonna get it soon.  
  
"Yah, Lee Sungyeol!" Sunggyu practically screeched at their door.  
  
"Myung, come here. I think Sunggyu hyung will break down our door." Sungyeol shouted as soon as he opened the door and saw Sunggyu's raging face.  
  
"Just let him in Yeol. He won't touch you." Myungsoo chuckled from inside.  
  
Sungyeol hesitantly let Sunggyu inside, cowering when the elder’s eyes became sharp before slumping down the couch like a lazy hamster.  
  
"Yah! You evil bastards! Why didn't you tell me he is fucking filthy?!" Sunggyu yelled at them.  
  
"Because you won't agree with living with him." Myungsoo said sheepishly as Sungyeol's phone beeped.  
  
"Evil." Sunggyu grumbled.  
  
"Oh, look. Woohyun texted me a complaint about his new roommate. He says that his new roommate is a slave driver." Sungyeol said.  
  
"What slave driver?! I cleaned the house too!" Sunggyu half-yelled. "I only rested during the arrangement of the furniture."  
  
"The walls are now white Yeol! Can you believe it?" Sungyeol continued reporting what Woohyun said. "I swear it was really grey before."  
  
"It was really white before you moved out Yeol." Myungsoo interjected. "Seriously, I think Woohyun-hyung needs glasses."  
  
"But I can't deny he's fucking sexy. I just want to mark his skin and make him writhing under me. He's much better than those bar flings. So fucking tempting, I can't wait to fuck him hard." Sungyeol finished reading the text, promptly covering his mouth when he realized what he read aloud.  
  
"WHAT?! HE WANTS WHAT?!" Myungsoo yelled, being protective of his hyung. "Tell that friend of yours to never lay his hands on my brother!"  
  
"He is your friend too Myung." Sungyeol pointed out, when it was now Myungsoo's phone which is beeping.  
  
"Myungsoo! Give me tips how to seduce an uptight guy! I tried walking around shirtless but he just ran away from me. Help me Myung, I desperately want to have him." Myungsoo read the message like it was poison coming out of his mouth. "I have no experience in goody two shoes people. Perhaps you can come over here and see what he is like. Just don't steal me from me. You have Yeol already. Sunggyu's sexy piece of ass is mine."  
  
"Of course you won't steal him away. Hyung is your brother." Sungyeol snorted.  
  
"He dares ask me for advice on how to hit on my hyung?! I knew making hyung live in that place is a bad decision!" Myungsoo practically growled at his phone.  
  
"Wait. He did walk with only towel on in purpose?!" Sunggyu processed what he just heard. "He tried taking off that towel in front of me! Is he shameless?!"  
  
"He is a pervert! Myung save me from him! I knew letting him kiss HamGyu is a fault! Take me away from there!" Sunggyu complained to his younger brother.  
  
"You let him kiss HamGyu?!" Myungsoo gasped as if that is the only thing he heard. "Hyung! You don't even let me do that! That doll was given by your ex remember?! Is Woohyun his replacement?! Please tell me not."  
  
"He was persistent! It was between that or letting him kiss me!" Sunggyu defended himself, totally forgetting the thank you option given by Woohyun. "Please Myungsoo, take me away from him. He is a handsome muscled pervert! His perverseness rubs off on me! How dare he make me dream of wanting to be pressed against his hot body?!"  
  
Sunggyu suddenly covered his mouth at the revelation of his hidden thoughts.  
  
"Wait. What hyung?! OMG I can't believe you are attracted to him!" Sungyeol shrieked in happiness. "You two will look good together! You can control him well hyung!"  
  
"NO! I CAN'T LET HIM DEFILE MY HYUNG!" Myungsoo protested. "GYU-HYUNG! MOVE IN BACK HERE! OR JUST GO BACK TO JEOLLA!"  
  
"I can't Myung. I work here in Seoul. And I don't want to cockblock you too again." Sunggyu said. "Do you know how awkward it is to hear Sungyeol yelling 'More Myungsoo More'?"  
  
"But hyung. Woohyun is vile! He has many girlfriends and boyfriends at the same time." Myungsoo said, exaggerating because all Woohyun does is flirting and fucking occasionally - no serious relationships. "YOU WILL CATCH STDs from him! He sleeps around too much to the point that many people in the bar knows him and begs him for mindblowing sex."  
  
_Mindblowing?!_  
  
"I think Woohyun uses protection." Sungyeol interjected. "No worries hyung, he also usually turns down those requests. He also never accepts twice, because all those that he accepted comes crawling back to him for more."  
  
_They keep coming back for more?! He is that good?_  
  
"Who said I will sleep with him? I only mentioned cuddling idiots." Sunggyu scoffed. "Besides I would probably be safe if I lock my room and spend most of my time outside."  
  
"Hyung minutes ago, you were begging me to save you from him." Myungsoo said, noticing the sudden change in the disposition of his brother.  
  
"I-I just realized I already handed him my rent." Sunggyu lied, the money is still in his wallet.  
  
"Oh, in that case good luck with walking soon." Myungsoo snorted, detecting his brother's lie. "Fine go live with him. Just don't complain after."  
  
Actually, they already have expected this outcome. Woohyun's ideal type, for a boyfriend, not a fling, matches perfectly with Sunggyu. Meanwhile, Sunggyu is a hidden pervert who likes guys which are a bit dirty - an effect of his lazy ex-boyfriend who Sunggyu grew to love even with his OCD.  
  
Sadly, the guy snapped at Sunggyu for his clean tendencies and bossy attitude. They couldn't live together because it became too much for the guy. He left Sunggyu with HamGyu - which was the only dirty thing that Sunggyu has.  
  
It doesn't matter how old and dusty the hamster plushie is, he always kisses it before going to sleep, even if he catches allergy after. He keeps doing it to try to remove his disorder. He already lost friends and a lover because of it.  
  
Sungyeol had proposed to get them together. Woohyun needs someone to hold his leash, and Sunggyu needs to break out of his shell. If they can make this work then Woohyun would stop flirting around and Sunggyu would lose his insecurities in being OC.  
  
"Shut up Myung." Sunggyu hissed at him. "I already promised I won't have any relationship at all."  
  
Wincing slightly at his brother's words, he decided to drop the subject. "Don't you need to get home hyung? You have work tomorrow."  
  
"Oh right. I forgot. I also have to make a chore schedule for the apartment!" Sunggyu said, standing up and walking to the door. "Bye Myung~ I'll visit you next Saturday."  
  
With that, Sunggyu closed the apartment door shut.  
  
Woohyun was lying on the couch lazily when he heard a rattle of keys from outside the apartment.  
  
He suddenly straightened up, trying to conjure a sexy pose in his head. _Myungsoo didn't tell me anything. Damn him._  
  
Woohyun ended up riding his shirt up a bit to show his abs and laying down with one of his arms supporting his head.  
  
Sunggyu entered the apartment to see Woohyun in that ridiculous pose. His eyes are immediately drawn to the abs and the biceps but he managed not to be obvious.  
  
"What is this? Titanic? Why are you doing the 'draw me like a French girl' pose?" Sunggyu snorted.  
  
Woohyun's smile faltered as he heard that. He expected Sunggyu to ogle him immediately and stare shamelessly. He was so deep in the thoughts of what he did wrong that he didn't notice that Sunggyu is now actually drooling a bit.  
  
_No Sunggyu. You don't want him._ Sunggyu thought, escaping to his room to make the chore distribution.  
  
Woohyun just woke up the next day to see a paper hanged on the refrigerator. The chore distribution states that Woohyun is the one responsible for cooking, cleaning the house from dust, taking the garbage out and doing the laundry. Sunggyu's chores is just washing the dishes and ironing clothes that needs to be ironed.  
  
Unfair is what came to his mind immediately after reading the list. It also states that there will be a general cleaning during Saturdays and Woohyun is sure he'll experience hell again.  
  
Sunggyu woke up later, yawning cutely and rubbing his adorable eyes. Woohyun already left for work and he left no breakfast for Sunggyu as a small form of revenge.  
  
The hamster went to work hungry and the trainee he was teaching noticed.  
  
"Seongsaengnim, do you want to eat breakfast first? Let's go to the cafeteria, I'll treat you." The trainee whose stage name is U-BOMB dragged him to eat.  
  
Honestly, Sunggyu found the trainee's choice for stage name weird. It sounds like a username in some random site but he keeps his mouth shut. Dongwoo is weirder anyway.  
  
"Ssaem, here. You look hungry."  
  
Sunggyu thanked the trainee, hoping that this will be last time this happens. Sunggyu loves his breakfast, after all a hamster loves eating.  
  
When he got home, Woohyun was still not there and Sunggyu just felt so tired he went straight to bed with Woohyun bugging him in his mind.  
  
~  
  
The place is cramped and dirty but somehow Sunggyu doesn't mind being in there. He is pressed up against a dirty brick wall but Sunggyu doesn't cringe in disgust.  
  
All Sunggyu feels are the lips pressed on his neck, sucking it, and the hard muscles against his soft body.  
  
"You look so hot like this Sunggyu." A familiar voice murmured against his sensitive neck. "I can't wait to fuck you nice and dirty."  
  
The man slowly grinded his clothed cock against Sunggyu's thighs, making Sunggyu wrap his legs around the man's waist.  
  
"W-Woohyun, please fuck me." Sunggyu moaned as he felt the guy's hands roaming his body.  
  
"As you wish, Gyu." Woohyun practically tore Sunggyu's clothes off. "You are so pretty, I just want to dirty you up princess."  
  
Woohyun immediately bit on the collarbones which was taking his attention from the start. He pressed his hands on the white chest and played with the nubs using his fingers.  
  
"H-Hyun, please just get on with it." Sunggyu moaned, closing his eyes from what Woohyun is doing.  
  
"I still have to mark your body babe. It is too clean, people must know you are mine." Woohyun continued making hickeys on Sunggyu's chest.  
  
"H-Hyun, it is unfair. Why are you still clothed?" Sunggyu pulled on the shirt the younger is wearing, impatiently. "I-I want to feel your skin against mine."  
  
"Then go change it baby." Woohyun smirked at the spots that cover Sunggyu's skin.  
  
Sunggyu gingerly held the hem of the shirt Woohyun is wearing, exposing the muscled body that Sunggyu wants to touch.  
  
"Go ahead, touch it Gyu."Woohyun took his hand and placed it on the hard abs. "I know you want this Gyu, you have been staring at these dreamily."  
  
The skin of Woohyun is soft, enveloping the hard flesh underneath it, the heat from Woohyun's body quickly transferred to Sunggyu's hands and he felt like his hands is on fire. He doesn't know how he can't get enough of the younger but Sunggyu feels like he can do this forever, even in a dirty alley where they are right now.  
  
"You look so patronizing there Gyu." Woohyun chuckled, enveloping the older with a hug. "You look so cute like this Gyu~ I want to dirty you up more."  
  
Woohyun went back to marking Sunggyu's body with hickeys as he removes the jeans of Sunggyu, making sure to apply friction directly on the clothed bulge.  
  
The pants of Sunggyu went off and Woohyun is surprised to see what was inside it. Sunggyu is not wearing underwear and was leaking shamelessly.  
  
"Hyung, you are this turned on in doing it here?" Woohyun was amazed at how responsive Sunggyu is. He took Sunggyu's leaking cock to his hands and began pumping it teasingly. "Do you really like being dirtied up by me?"  
  
"N-Neeh..." Sunggyu moaned, throwing his head back against the dirty wall.  
  
"How else do you want me to dirty you up? Should I paint your walls or should I do it on your face?" Woohyun smirked, slowing his hand down to give Sunggyu air for replying.  
  
"B-Both, I want both Hyun~ Please fill me up and mark my skin." Sunggyu begged, drooling from the sight of Woohyun smirking, his cock releasing spurts of pre-cum as he imagined Woohyun dirtying him up with cum.  
  
"Aww. I told you to pick one hyung. But since Hyung asked nicely, I'll try my best to fulfil it." Woohyun said, fumbling to get his own pants off. "Should I fuck you hard against this wall until you cum, then pull out to paint your face? Do you want it hyung?"  
  
"Neh... I want it Hyun~!" Sunggyu moaned as he felt the thick flesh of Woohyun's cock tease his entrance. "Just take me raw Hyun, I can't take it anymore."  
  
"Okay babe." Woohyun thrusted quickly, burying his throbbing dick inside the tight ass of Sunggyu. "Fuck, Gyu. You feel so nice around me."  
  
Woohyun started ramming in and out of Sunggyu mercilessly finding Sunggyu's sweet spot easily. He didn't wait for Sunggyu to adjust as he was lost in the tightness of Sunggyu's hole.  
  
"H-Hyun." Sunggyu's hazed mind started to break down with each of Woohyun's well-aimed thrusts. He is mewling like a kitten in heat, encouraging Woohyun to do more.  
  
"Shit. Gyu you look so fucking sexy." Woohyun looked at the elder who has his eyes closed and his mouth agape. "I wonder what would happen if I do this."  
  
Woohyun used his hand to start pumping the neglected leaking cock, doubling the pleasure Sunggyu is receiving.  
  
"H-Hyun, t-too much." Sunggyu moaned hard, he felt his release building up quicker than he likes.  
  
"Fuck Gyu. You're so fucking hot." Woohyun groaned at the feeling of the tightening hole, looking at Sunggyu who was lost in pleasure and was drooling messily and bucking his hips wildly.  
  
"H-Hyun, I-I!" Sunggyu saw white with his closed eyes, his back arching beautifully towards Woohyun.  
  
He felt something warm spill on his stomach, but he doesn't care. His body still shaking with pleasure when Woohyun pulled out, still hard, and pushed him on his knees.  
  
"Say how much you want me to cum on your face hyung." Woohyun groaned, pumping his own length in front of Sunggyu's face.  
  
"Cum on my face Hyun. Please dirty me up with your delicious cum." Sunggyu begged.  
  
"Shit Gyu!" Woohyun groaned as he felt his release nearing. "It is near, make sure to catch it all, Gyu."  
  
"Neh... Mark me as yours Hyun." Sunggyu pleaded, licking his lips.  
  
Woohyun came with a loud growl of Sunggyu, spurting his cum at Sunggyu's pretty face, smearing it a bit with the head if his cock.  
  
~  
  
"Sunggyu... Sunggyu... Sunggyu!"  
  
Sunggyu woke up with Woohyun's face in front of him.  
  
"W-Woo...Hyun?" Sunggyu rubbed his eyes as he tried to sit up. He immediately layed back down however when he felt something sticky on his boxers.  
  
"Are you okay?" Woohyun asked the older. "I heard you groaning hard so I went here."  
  
"N-Nothing... I am fine. It was just a nightmare." Sunggyu lied.  
  
Actually, Woohyun had understand some of the elder’s groans. He is sure that Sunggyu said 'Cum on my face. Please dirty me up with your delicious cum.' He didn't catch the name of the lucky guy Sunggyu was dreaming of though.  
  
"A nightmare? Should I sleep beside you hyung?" Woohyun offered, looking at the obvious tent in Sunggyu's pants.  
  
"A-Ani. I'm really fine Woohyun-ah." Sunggyu said, hoping Woohyun didn't hear him moan.  
  
"Okay then. Sleep well hyung." Woohyun left Sunggyu alone to go back to his own room.  
  
Sunggyu wakes up again with no breakfast on the table just because Woohyun is still partly pissed and is quite jealous of whoever Sunggyu dreamt of.  
  
_Well maybe I should get used to it._ Sunggyu left for work, hungry. _Maybe I should just go eat in the cafeteria._  
  
Sunggyu arrived at the said room and found U-BOMB eating there all alone.  
  
"Ssaem! Eat with me please." U-BOMB said, noticing Sunggyu looking.  
  
Sunggyu ends up eating a lot since he hadn't ate dinner last night.  
  
"Ssaem, how many years passed since you last ate?." U-BOMB asked jokingly.  
  
"I forgot to eat dinner yesterday. I also haven't ate breakfast yet." Sunggyu explained.  
  
"Ssaem, that's not healthy. Eat dinner with me, my treat." U-BOMB offered. "I heard food at Hysterie restaurant is really good."  
  
"What are you? My mom?" Sunggyu snorted. "And food in that restaurant is expensive."  
  
"Don't worry I can pay for it. Dad gave me extra money." U-BOMB urged, being the only child of the CEO of the entertainment company.  
  
"Don't expect me to pass you just because of this." Sunggyu joked, you was a really good trainee.  
  
Sunggyu's work ended at 6pm and found you waiting for him. They drove in you's car to the Hysterie Restaurant, one of the best restaurants in Korea.  
  
Woohyun was taking a short break from cooking when they arrived. The two were laughing and joking around that Woohyun felt jealous.  
  
When Sunggyu woke up the next day, there was still no breakfast. The next day was Sunday and Sunggyu felt he could get revenge on Woohyun. It was like the day Sunggyu moved in again, Woohyun could almost feel himself collapse.  
  
This routine continued for a month, with Woohyun not doing his list of chores and Sunggyu making his life hell every Sunday.  
  
The routine changed by the end of the month when Sunggyu had to stay late at work, doing progress reports on the trainees he handles.  
  
Sunggyu still haven't eat any lunch and dinner yet. He was too busy and you went home earlier. Sunggyu felt very exhausted but he managed to finish the reports, though it was quite late already.  
  
"Hey there pretty. What are you doing here all alone?" A drunk guy pushed him in an alley which looks similar to the one in his dreams.  
  
Sunggyu was just walking home when this dirty drunk guy suddenly appeared out of nowhere and cornered him.  
  
"G-Get away from me pervert!" Sunggyu wants to push the guy away, but that means he has to touch him. Touching him will make his hands very dirty.  
  
"You shouldn't walk alone in the dark." The guy caressed his face. Sunggyu feels violated by the action, but he can't move away, his back is pressed against the wall.  
  
"Please let go of me." Sunggyu begged the other guy, desperate to be out of that situation.  
  
"Oh, you are begging? That's hot. Let's see how much more you will do when I am inside you." The guy said threateningly.  
  
The guy was leaning closer and closer, Sunggyu can smell the alcohol from him. The only thing that Sunggyu can do is close his eyes when suddenly the overwhelming pressure was released and he was enveloped by warm biceps.  
  
"Gyu, let's go home." The man who is hugging Sunggyu said comfortingly.  
  
Sunggyu looked up to see the concerned face of Woohyun up close. His eyes are warm and Sunggyu can't help but to feel lost in it.  
  
Woohyun walked home with Sunggyu still in his arms, grasping tightly. He was just on his way from work when he saw a familiar guy being harassed by a drunk.  
  
Something inside him snapped and before he knew it he had punched the drunk man who immediately passed put.  
  
They reached the apartment door and Woohyun was about to let go of Sunggyu when the older glued himself on Woohyun.  
  
"Stay please." Sunggyu said, not letting go of the younger. "Please, I feel so filthy."  
  
"Should I bring you to the shower then?" Woohyun chuckled.  
  
"Neh..." Sunggyu said, making baby steps towards the bathroom.  
  
Woohyun got the message and guided Sunggyu to the bathroom and prepared to leave Sunggyu alone inside.  
  
"S-Stay, Hyun." Sunggyu pulled Woohyun back. "I feel so filthy, please clean me with your touch."  
  
"C-clean you?" Woohyun choked. "Sunggyu, you don't mean..."  
  
"N-Neh..." Sunggyu blushed red. "Please remove all things he left on me and replace it with yours"  
  
"W-Won't that make you dirtier, Hyung?" Woohyun asked, not believing he was asked by Sunggyu to touch him.  
  
"I trust you Hyun." Sunggyu said, looking at Woohyun in the eyes.  
  
"I won't hold back then." Woohyun replied, opening the shower, soaking them with hot water. "Once I do this, you will be mine only."  
  
"Neh, mark your territory Hyun." Sunggyu said seriously. "I'm yours to dirty up now Hyun."  
  
Woohyun growled at the submissive male, it is one month since he saw Sunggyu for the first time, one month since he stopped clubbing and sleeping around.  
  
"Say Gyu, what have you been dreaming of that night when I found you groaning." Woohyun smirked, finding Sunggyu's sudden nickname for him a bit familiar.  
  
"T-That was nothing. I swear I didn't dream of us having dirty alley sex!" Sunggyu instantly covered his mouth.  
  
"Oh, dirty alley sex? Is cumming on your face included?" Woohyun continued smirking. "Should I do that here too, huh Gyu-hyung?"  
  
"A-Ani... inside please... you promised." Sunggyu groaned feeling feverish because of the younger's teasing. "Mark my ass please."  
  
"Okay then hyung." Woohyun said, pulling off both of their clothes. "I'll try to be gentle hyung."  
  
Woohyun placed one of his wet fingers on Sunggyu's entrance, teasing slightly. Sunggyu was about to complain when he felt the finger slide in his hole.  
  
"Hyung, you okay? I don't want to hurt you more than necessary." Woohyun asked as he tried to stretch Sunggyu as much as he can using one finger.  
  
"I'm okay Hyun." Sunggyu nodded reassuringly as he felt another digit intrude his entrance.  
  
"Good that's good." Woohyun pecked Sunggyu's lips, trying his best not to be impatient as he proceeded to enter the third digit.  
  
Sunggyu winced slightly at the feeling of being stretched apart. He knew it would be a bit painful but in his dreams, it was usually painless.  
  
Woohyun noticed the expression and he curled his fingers upwards to please Sunggyu.  
  
"H-Hyun... more please..." Sunggyu groaned at the sudden spark of pleasure. To his disappointment, Woohyun pulled his fingers out. "Why did you stop?"  
  
"Silly hyung, of course I want to be inside of you now." Woohyun chuckled and positioned the tip of his cock at Sunggyu's entrance. "I'll go inside now, it would be a bit painful but I'll make it better soon.  
  
Woohyun pushed his member inside the tight heat, angling upwards in an attempt to find Sunggyu's sweet spot in one try.  
  
Surprisingly he did it. Sunggyu felt torn between the pain and the sudden pleasure he received. Woohyun didn't move for a while, except for few nudges on the prostate, to let Sunggyu adjust for a while.  
  
"Gyu, fuck. This is the best ass I have ever fucked." Woohyun groaned as Sunggyu's sucking him in eagerly. "Can I move now?"  
  
"Neh..." As soon as Sunggyu said that, he found himself shuddering in pleasure as Woohyun fucked him slowly with great accuracy.  
  
It is opposite of what he dreamt of but Sunggyu feels this is better. Woohyun is handling him gently as if afraid to break Sunggyu, determined to give Sunggyu most pleasure that he can without abusing the hole.  
  
Woohyun isn't used to doing things like this but it is a nice change from the usual rough one night stands he has. Sunggyu's moaning for him and only him.  
  
The pace gradually hastened but Woohyun still is being gentle that Sunggyu felt falling a bit more for the younger. It doesn't matter if Woohyun has negative infinite points, Sunggyu just wants him, only him.  
  
Sunggyu came, moaning Woohyun's name and pulling him deeper inside with his legs. His hole is clenching rapidly and Woohyun cums at the incredibly tight feeling, marking Sunggyu deep inside as his.  
  
Both are panting and flushed as the hot water washed the cum which is on their stomachs. Woohyun looked at Sunggyu in the eyes before engaging in to a sweet kiss.  
  
_GROWL_  
  
Sunggyu's stomach churned as he still haven't ate any dinner yet.  
  
"Are you hungry hyung?" Woohyun smiled at Sunggyu who looked a bit embarrassed. "I'll make you something after we clean up."  
  
Minutes later, Sunggyu is fully clothed, watching Woohyun cook with ease.  
  
"Here hyung." Woohyun placed a tray of very familiar food in front of Sunggyu.  
  
"This looks like what I usually eat in Hysterie Restaurant..." Sunggyu remarked.  
  
"Of course, I work there." Woohyun chuckled. "I see you every night there babo. You are always with that kid."  
  
"Oh, U-BOMB one of my trainees. The kid always treats me breakfast and dinner." Sunggyu replied.  
  
"That kid would need to stop that then. I will make food for you from now on." Woohyun said, not wanting Sunggyu to spend more time with the trainee. It is Woohyun’s first serious relationship, he can be quite jealous at times.  
  
"Thank you, I didn't want to continue freeloading from U-BOMB." Sunggyu chuckled.  
  
The two engaged in small talks, finding quirks like how Woohyun sleeps naked and how Sunggyu latches on whoever is sleeping beside him. Woohyun is holding Sunggyu's hands on their way to their own respective rooms but Sunggyu didn't wash his hands using alcohol right after.  
  
They decided to sleep in one room, Sunggyu's room, and they fall asleep curled up towards each other, HamGyu forgotten at Sunggyu's nightstand.  
  
Sunggyu woke up the next day with food on the table. Later that night, Woohyun also wakes him up in time for dinner.  
  
Woohyun does his chores now and Sunggyu became less harsh during Sundays. That is until Sunggyu decided that they sleep over in Woohyun's room three months in their relationship.  
  
The room is very messy and Sunggyu felt irked by it. The next Sunday, the general cleaning reached Woohyun's room and Woohyun felt his privacy being invaded.  
  
There are articles of clothing left lying around the room, products of the one night stands he had before. Sunggyu orders it to be thrown away and Woohyun complies, not complaining since he wants to throw them anyway.  
  
However Sunggyu made the mistake of throwing the random pieces of paper lying around, not checking its content. The papers contain lyrics for the song Woohyun is secretly working on for Sunggyu.  
  
All his hard work gone, Woohyun snaps at Sunggyu.  
  
"Gyu! Why the hell did you throw it away?" Woohyun raises his voice at Sunggyu who became startled because Woohyun hadn't shouted at him like that before.  
  
"T-They were lying around so..." Sunggyu said meekly. "Mian..."  
  
"You should have checked what it contains first. Just because it is scattered around doesn't mean it is trash." Woohyun scolded Sunggyu. "Why did you have to be a clean freak?"  
  
Woohyun massaged his temple, he knows he shouldn't snap at Sunggyu but still all those work is gone. He struggled learning how to compose online and he had few difficulties in making the song, he still haven't memorized which chords he used.  
  
Sunggyu's mind stopped at Woohyun's last sentence, it was the same line is ex said while breaking up with him.  
  
_'Why did you have to be a clean freak? I can't live with this anymore Sunggyu. I'm sorry, I will have to break up with you because it doesn't work anymore.'_  
  
He knew what was coming next. Wordlessly, Sunggyu left the apartment, taking HamGyu with him.  
  
Myungsoo and Sungyeol is surprised to see him at their apartment but they didn't say anything. Sunggyu is crying like a kid and is hugging the dirty HamGyu, just like he did years ago.  
  
Not even Myungsoo can come near him in that state. Sunggyu flinches when they touch him and HamGyu is the only thing allowed with him while he murmurs Woohyun's name silently.  
  
"Myung... that can't be healthy. Hyung didn't drink his allergy medicine and I'm sure that plushie is full of dust." Sungyeol said, worried about Sunggyu.  
  
"That's the point he is making. He is desperate to remove his OCD." Myungsoo said. "He'll calm down tomorrow, but will still be unresponsive. I swear I'll kill Woohyun but Sunggyu-hyung will kill us afterwards."  
  
Sunggyu doesn't calm down the next day and the day after. Myungsoo and Sungyeol finally decided to take actions without asking for the input of Sunggyu.  
  
It is the third night Sunggyu is missing and Woohyun is worried as hell. He asked Dongwoo for Sunggyu's location but he kept silent, killing Woohyun with his glares.  
  
It came as surprise when his doorbell rang and Myungsoo and Sungyeol was in front of him, immediately punching him hard.  
  
"What the hell Myungsoo?" Woohyun rubbed the bruised spot where Myungsoo punched him.  
  
"That's for breaking my hyung down." Myungsoo balled his fists tightly. "He never went in to that state for that long. Not even when his jerk ex left him."  
  
"Your hyung?" Woohyun was confused, he didn't know Myungsoo had a brother. All of his confusion was cleared when Sungyeol went to Sunggyu's room and started packing clothes.  
  
"Your hyung is Sunggyu?" Woohyun asked frantically. "Is he staying with you? Please let me see him."  
  
"Why would I let you see him?" Myungsoo hissed at Woohyun. "You broke him down, I won't give you another chance."  
  
"Myung... maybe we should... he may be the only one who can help hyung." Sungyeol said.  
  
Myungsoo agreed reluctantly.  
  
  
  
Woohyun's heart broke as he saw Sunggyu completely messed up. His eyes are swollen red and his hair is sticking up everywhere. His clothes are still the same from the day he went missing and his cheeks are stained with tears.  
  
He immediately ran towards the older, embracing him tightly. Sunggyu flinched a bit at the sudden contact but he relaxed as he felt the familiar warmth.  
  
Sunggyu knows whose hard cut body is pressing against him. Woohyun's scent invaded his nostrils, making him snuggle more to the younger.  
  
He hears Woohyun's deep voice humming a tune he never heard before. Woohyun is rubbing his back and Sunggyu relaxes even more.  
  
The humming came to sudden stop, making Sunggyu look at Woohyun who smiled sheepishly. "I still haven't finished the song."  
  
"It was supposed to be my anniversary gift for you." Woohyun said. "I haven't finished it yet and I still have nine months for that."  
  
"H-Hyun." Sunggyu looked at his boyfriend who is smiling stupidly as if nothing happened.  
  
"Come on Gyu, let's go home. I have been sleeping badly these days." Woohyun lifted Sunggyu from the couch and guided him home just like the night he found Sunggyu in an alley.  
  
They left without saying goodbye to Sungyeol and Myungsoo. The older is smiling his 'I told you so' smile while Myungsoo smacked his head for being cheeky.  
  
Woohyun cleaned Sunggyu, the latter never letting go of Woohyun. The younger carried the tired and bit sore Sunggyu to his room which is now surprisingly clean.  
  
"S-Sorry Hyun... I should have asked for your permission to throw those away." Sunggyu whimpered against Woohyun's chest.  
  
"I shouldn't have shouted at you like that." Woohyun replied hugging Sunggyu closer. "I could have started all over again and not make a fuss over it."  
  
"Still..." Sunggyu replied but was cut short with Woohyun kissing him.  
  
"Sshh. Just go to sleep. We are both tired. I don't care about that paper anymore. You are more important than that." Woohyun said. "I love you Gyu."  
  
"I-I love you too Hyun." Sunggyu said, snuggling more to Woohyun. Curling towards the younger as usual. Woohyun caressed Sunggyu's peaceful sleeping face and gave him a peck before cuddling closer, curling as well to accommodate Sunggyu’s lithe body.  
  
_We love each other, so we'll adjust for each other bit by bit each day until we fit perfectly._  
  


 


	4. You Are Perfect

  
**Chapter 1**

This turned out to be a lot different than what is originally planned. Sorry for this crap. The POVs are alternating, starting from Gyu. The change is signified by the bold sentences and the infinite symbol split.  
  
 _ArtificialHuman!Gyu, RichJanitor!Hyun_  
 _(6869w)_  
  
 ** _Emotions... what are they?_**  
  
It can be said that it is one of the driving forces in the world. Many things happen because of emotions, some people base their decisions by what they strongly feel at that moment - more often than not regretting it later.  
  
But still, it is part of the main components of humanity. It is what makes us human. You can make an organism which has the same structure as a human but if doesn't carry any ounce of emotion, it is no better than any artificial intelligence.  
  
 _Maybe that is why I am put in this situation now._  
  
I had no childhood; I just woke up one day - inside a glass tube, full of liquid with a lot of people in white coat surrounding me.  
  
That was it. I never experienced going through the different stages of growth of humans from infancy up to the point where I am now, seemingly adult Homo sapiens sapiens.  
  
The scientists created me in a promise of creating a perfect human. My physical appearance is above the average of the standard of human's society but not too high to cause unnecessary attention.  
  
My physical capabilities are kept at the peak of human capabilities, and brain processing power is at the point where I can do complex calculations mentally and store a lot of information without losing data.  
  
However, there is one thing they did forget to plan - emotions.  
  
The emotions are triggered when biochemical are released in the body to cause the sensations related to emotions. Serotonin and Dopamine is released when a person is 'happy', Endorphin when 'in love', Adrenaline during 'panic'.  
  
My body has no problem in secreting those chemicals; however the problem lies with the trigger itself.  
  
Aside from triggers based on physical stimuli such as in the case of pain, and in the subconscious stimuli - the flight or fight response, the triggers simply doesn't exist for me.  
  
If a person you didn't know died suddenly and the news reached you, you would not grieve as hard as those who knew that person.  
  
You may feel sympathy and pity but those too are caused because you have lost something before, and you can just imagine what kind of emotional turmoil the people that person left feels.  
  
Our emotional triggers are on case to case basis, everyone has a unique pattern of triggers. There may be triggers which is common to people but isn't it just because of similar brain structure, experiences and social consensus?  
  
What may seem disgusting in one culture may not be in another. Everything is based on each person's perception - therefore the difference in opinions exists.  
  
In my case, only the brain structure is there as a factor in feeling those emotions. I was not exposed to the society enough for it to have an effect on me, I have no experiences to base on - all information my brain contains is highly objective, just facts and details.  
  
They have tried every kind of stories and literature but it had no effect on me. How would I feel the sadness of a loved one if I never loved in the first place? How would I know how to love if I never experienced it?  
  
They had realized it too late, their permit for the experiment expired and the higher ups are searching for a result.  
  
The project was just allowed for the purpose of creating a nearly perfect human being, making an artificial human is still illegal - this was their one and only chance but they failed.  
  
"It is a real pity Subject-X2889, if we only saw it earlier. We could have implanted memories for you, or maybe start you out as a child and set you free to a family." The project head said. "I wish we had more time... this feels like losing a child. Are you afraid of what will happen?"  
  
"No." I responded. "My life began suddenly; I wouldn't have any qualms for it to end in the same way."  
  
"Well, I guess I should have expected that response from you." His smile didn't reach his eyes, unlike his usual smiles. "Well, I, Kim Sungwoo, am honored to meet you Subject-X2889. I'll make sure it would be quick and painless okay?"  
  
I just nodded blankly as he removed his white coat and hanged it on a chair. Everybody else had vacated the vicinity; it is only the project head that stayed with me up to this point.  
  
"Well then, I shall take my leave now." He stated as he walked to the door. "This is the last time we will see each other, child."  
  
"Indeed, thank you for the company Mr. Kim." I replied staring at his retreating figure.  
  
"One last favor before we part..." He said unsurely. "Can you call me 'appa'? I never had a child and you are the closest thing to it that I have..."  
  
I said as he opened the door. "Goodbye appa, it was nice meeting you too."  
  
"Goodbye son..."  
  
With that, the door shut close - leaving me inside the now vacant, almost empty room. All equipment is gone except for the tables and chairs - alongside with my glass tube.  
  
The electric lights are turned off and the only thing that gives off light is the monitor connected to my tube which indicates my vital signs.  
  
I sat down the floor of my tube, back pressed with the cool glass behind me. All I can do now is to wait for my death.  
  
 _Beep. Beep._  
  
Time passed by quickly, it is almost an hour has passed since I was left alone. The beeps from the monitor come every two seconds and 1798 beeps have ringed already.  
  
 _Beep. Beep._  
  
One hour and still nothing comes to dispose of me.  
  
 _Thud, thud, thud._  
  
A faint shuffling of footsteps crept in to the room, someone is coming near me - rather for the disposal of my body.  
  
The door slid open at the time I expected but the person who went in is something I didn't think of.  
  
The guy is a janitorial staff, as can be inferred by his uniform - not someone I expected to kill me.  
  
 _Well I guess a janitor cleans trash up, and that is exactly what I am._  
  
He was staring blankly at me, his eyes widened in shock - wondering if I am real.  
  
I stood up, steadying my feet on the slippery metal ground - to which he suddenly covered his eyes with his hands.  
  
"Why the hell are you here?" He shouted in a small voice. "And why are you naked inside there?"  
  
Naked... I looked at my bare body. He must be uncomfortable with it.  
  
"I am the failed experiment, the one you are supposed to dispose." I replied simply. "They sent you here to clean up right?"  
  
"WHAT?! T-They didn't tell me that it is a human being." He stuttered, his hands holding a container of person. "They said it was just a lab rat - no, the man said it is more of a hamster."  
  
"Hamster?" I asked him, remembering the project head calling me a hamster during the physical tests.  
  
'You look like a hamster running on a metal wheel.' Those were the words he said when I was tested using a treadmill.  
  
"The project head sent you?" I asked him. "Then using that poison should be a quick and painless method for my death."  
  
"Do I really have to kill you?" He lowered his hands, staring at my eyes. "I am not a murderer and I don't want to be one."  
  
"You won't be charged for killing me." I reassured him. "I wasn't supposed to exist anyway, nobody will file a case, and nobody cares."  
  
"W-What?" He asked, raising his tone. "What about relatives? Friends? Somebody will miss you if you die, don't take your death lightly."  
  
"You don't understand. I have no one. I am born here right inside this tube and this is where I will die too." I explained.  
  
"That's sad. I guess." He locked his eyes with mine. The brown orb looking deep and dark. "Humans cannot live alone you know? Even though how much we insist in being a loner, humans still find comfort in companionship of other living things. I learned that in the hard way."  
  
"At least you experienced something." I replied. "Humans feel human with emotions, something that I never achieved."  
  
"You never experienced emotions?" His jaw went slightly slack. "Happiness? Loneliness? Despair? Fear?"  
  
I shook my head. "Why do you think I am a failed experiment? A human being is not a human being without emotions. I may be of same species but in the end I am nothing more than a highly advanced artificial intelligence."  
  
"That isn't a reason enough for you to die." He insisted, his tone sharper. "Humans beings are inherently imperfect, if that is your imperfection then that doesn't make you less human."  
  
"I understand that all physical things are imperfect as argued by Plato. However the project aimed for a nearly perfect human being." I replied. "An emotional defect was deemed too big of an error by the higher ups, I would have a hard time adjusting to the world where emotion is greatly valued."  
  
"Still, everyone deserves to have a chance to live." He argued. "No life should be thrown away just like that."  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that I am illegally made." I replied. "If the higher ups disapproved of the project then I have to be swept under the rag."  
  
"Illegal... If you are illegal then you won't have any records right?" He asked me, a sudden grin forming in his face.  
  
"All records are incinerated." I confirmed. "You are going to get me out of here? Where would I stay then? What about my identity?"  
  
"Yeah. You're going to live with me by the way. As for your identity I have a plan... what is your name?" He grinned as he walked towards the control panel. "Say, how will I release you?"  
  
"Name? Subject-X2889." I replied staring at him, remembering the pattern of finger movements they made when they did tests on me. "The password is K7S04G."  
  
"Boring." He said as he punched the password on the panel. "Let me see, how about Sunggyu then?"  
  
"Why Sunggyu?" I asked as the liquid drained down.  
  
"Because you look like my hamster when I was a kid." He chuckled, the glass tube lowering down. "What last name would you like? Choi? Nam? Lee? Choose a common one."  
  
"Kim." I replied, staring at the white coat left by the project head. "My last name is Kim. A son should have the same surname as his father right?"  
  
"Father? I thought you didn't have one?" He furrowed his eyebrows as I sauntered to the coat, wearing it to finally cover my body.  
  
"I did have one, starting from one hour and fifteen minutes ago." I replied, showing the letters on the coat which spell out the name 'Kim'. "His name is Kim Sungwoo and he is a devious person."  
  
"Wait, you are seriously going with me? I thought you are ready to die?" He asked me now looking at me without shying away, confused in my sudden change in decision. "And who is Kim Sungwoo, seriously?"  
  
"Well, you seem like you will insist on freeing me anyway." I shrugged my shoulders. "Besides, I now understand."  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"Secret. Come on, we still need to find an escape route."  
  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
  
 **I was immediately relieved when he finally wore the coat.**  
  
It would be a lie if I say that I felt nothing by looking at his naked figure. However it felt wrong to feel desire over him considering we barely knew each other and that there is this girl I like.  
  
"Is there security cameras outside?" He asked me. "Any roaming guards?"  
  
"Only cameras, this is a research facility not a prison." I snorted. "Why do you have any idea on how to escape?"  
  
"Simple. We will walk outside and try to be inconspicuous." He replied. "The cameras are playing a loop of normal footage."  
  
"How can you be sure?" I asked him. "I didn't see you doing anything about the cameras. It is a dangerous 50-50 gamble."  
  
"Who said about me fiddling with them?" He replied ambiguously. "Actually it is more of 99-1. The one there is to account if he became lazy. The typical gamble setting you are mentioning is just due to ignorance. Everything is predictable if you know all the factors that will affect the result. Of course not including quantum effects though, everything is uncertain to the world of the very small - which makes it negligible to relatively bigger objects like us."  
  
I gave him my best 'what the hell are you talking about' look as he slid the door open.  
  
"Come on Mr. Janitor." He walked out of the room. "Do you know an exit path from here? Something preferably unused by many."  
  
"Mr. Janitor sounds so tacky, call me Woohyun - Nam Woohyun." I rolled my eyes as I leaded him to one of the routes used by janitors only.  
  
"Okay WoohyunNamWoohyun." He replied, stopping suddenly. "Wait, someone is coming."  
  
"Yah, don't call me like that." I hissed at him as he took my sentence earlier literally.  
  
Footsteps echo through the empty and silent hallway seconds later, signaling the rushing of a person.  
  
When the person has finally passed, I asked him. "How are you able to hear him from that distance?"  
  
"Told you I am made to be perfect, Woohyun." He replied as I led the way again.  
  
"Right." I rolled my eyes at his statement. "Are you thin Captain America or what?"  
  
"Physically? Pretty much yes. The difference is mine is due to genetics, and his is due to a serum." He explained. "Mentally though you can compare me to Spock."  
  
"Nice. Why don't you become a superhero then?" I snorted "People are who given that kind of ability should use it to help others."  
  
"Woohyun, fitting in perfectly and being inconspicuous is part of the aim of the project." He explained as we reached the exit for maintenance staff.  
  
"You would have problem fitting in anyways, you won't lose anything if you tried being a hero." I said, thinking having a superhero friend is cool.  
  
"You didn't have to state the obvious Woohyun." He stated. "So, where is your house?"  
  
"It is in the Gangnam area." I replied as Sunggyu hailed a cab, his previous statement still not sinking down in my brain.  
  
A cab stopped right in front of us and the driver is giving a dirty look at Sunggyu, biting his lips in a perverted smirk.  
  
I glared hard at the driver as Sunggyu sauntered his way to the door and entered the cab - signaling me to do the same.  
  
It is only when I sat beside him that I realized what I said to him and his reply to it.  
  
"Sunggyu, I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said earlier." I apologized, thinking that he may be hurt the words I spouted.  
  
"Why are you apologizing?" He raised his eyebrows at me. "You were just saying the truth. I really won't fit in society."  
  
"Still, I shouldn't have rubbed it in your face." I insisted.  
  
"I'm fine really. I only reprimanded you earlier because we are still near the facility." He replied. "Not saying anything or telling a white lie isn't going to change reality."  
  
"Will you never express any emotion at all? Even in the future?" I asked him a bit irritated with his attitude.  
  
"Theoretically it is possible. We just need to test it." He explained. "Time is needed to observe results."  
  
"Well, we have plenty of time in the world." I replied and after that, awkward silence filled the air. None of us are talking and Sunggyu is staring at the scenery outside - the driver kept glancing at him using the mirror.  
  
The atmosphere is so heavy that it is almost touchable. Wanting to distract myself from it, I pulled my phone out to talk to my longtime crush - Han Seungyeon.  
  
"Hello Seungyeon-ah. Are you free later?" I greeted her as soon as she picked up.  
  
"Ah, neh. Should I go to your house then?" She replied and I had to restrain myself from bursting with happiness.  
  
"Yeah, you should." I smiled, excited to see her again - she is my friend since childhood.  
  
"Sure sure... I'll be there at eight." She replied. "I still have work. Bye Woohyun-ah."  
  
I pouted for a bit as she hanged up - her boss is Lee Howon, my best friend and rival as well. Everything I wanted ends up to him.  
  
Everything. From crushes and friends to my parents. They all show more affection towards him than me. This is why I ran from home in the first place.  
  
It was terrible, they treated him like he is their son when he is just my best friend. In the end, I packed my things up and rented a small apartment with what is left of my allowance. I searched for a work but no one accepted me except for those who don’t need a diploma.  
  
Years have passed by before someone I knew found me. It was Hoya and he reported to me that my parents died in a car accident.  
  
My world came crashing down and broke apart when Hoya revealed that they died still looking for me. All the wealth is given to me but it didn't matter at all.  
  
Now, the remains of my parents are buried in the garden - looking after me. I didn't get the chance to finish school - I don't need to anymore, so I stuck with side jobs to make myself useful. I don't want to rely only on my parents' wealth.  
  
The cab stopped directly in front of my house and I paid using the measly money I earned. Sunggyu's eyes widened at the size of the large estate.  
  
The cab driver immediately left after he dropped us off, mumbling something about a 'lucky rich bastard who can afford a high class whore'.  
  
"You live here yet you work as a janitor?" He asked, the shock now gone.  
  
"I wanted to be useful." I admitted. "I was a black sheep but now I am back - although there is nothing to go back to."  
  
"Your parents are dead?" He deduced.  
  
"Yes. Since last year ago." I replied.  
  
"Oh, I see." He said, his tone flat and sharp. "Is this the part where people are supposed to say I'm sorry for your loss?"  
  
I usually hate it when people say that but Sunggyu's words pissed me more. At least other people would try to sympathize or just keep silent - not say 'oh I see' as if nothing happened.  
  
"You know what? Let's just go inside." I pushed him to enter the house - putting an extra bit of strength with it.  
  
He got the message soon and we opened the empty house and sat on the couch.  
  
"So... what was your plan again?"  
  
"We need to create a fake identity for you. We'll just say you are amnesiac - you got in an accident and I saved you." I explained. "We will need to fake your documents - and for that we need one of my friends. He'll come later, no doubt about it."  
  
"So now we need to settle the information we will put there." He said. "What would be my birth date?"  
  
"Let me see... what is your name again? The one with numbers and letters?" I asked him.  
  
"X2889." He replied.  
  
"Ahh. So it would be April 28, 1989." I stated. "You look like in that age anyway, hyung~."  
  
"Why April?" He asked.  
  
"Because you look like the Taurus type." I replied.  
  
"The location of the sun in the Zodiac belt doesn't have any effect on people." He furrowed his eyebrows. "That kind of thinking is highly illogical."  
  
"It doesn't hurt anyone to believe in things like that." I argued back.  
  
"It is highly impractical. It is like telling a child that Santa exists when he doesn't." He stated.  
  
I gasped. "He does exist! You are an enemy for all the children in the world! You can't just disprove him because you don't believe."  
  
"Nam Woohyun, do you know what the North Pole contains?" He raised his eyebrows at me.  
  
"Santa's Workshop!" I replied instantly.  
  
"Wrong. Ice, Ice and a lot of Ice." He stated. "No big factory or whatsoever."  
  
"There is! It is just invisible to those who don’t believe!" I covered my ears.  
  
"Woohyun, do you want to hear a story?" He asked me.  
  
"What story?" I answered his question with a question.  
  
"It has no title." He replied.  
  
"No. You have to give it a title." I insisted.  
  
"Fine... It is titled, 'untitled'." He replied lazily, looking like he made a funny joke. "Are you satisfied?"  
  
I glared at him but I simply nodded.  
  
"There was a boy who went-"  
  
"Wait. What does he look like?" I asked him, having a hard time picturing the boy.  
  
"He was just an average boy."  
  
"That is not enough description."  
  
"Fine, he has a slightly tan skin. His nose is straight and his eyes smile when he is happy. He also has plump lips and a strong jawline."  
  
"Oh. He must look handsome then." I pictured the boy he described in my head clearly.  
  
"He is for social standards, I guess." He replied. "Now, he believed in Santa very much. Wanting to see him, he traveled to the North Pole to find the Workshop."  
  
"And then? Did he find the workshop?" I asked curiously.  
  
"But there was none. Poor kid died of hypothermia." He finished his story. "The kid named Namu is not living anymore. Moral of the story? Don't believe in Santa."  
  
"Yah! That's mean!" I snapped at him. "And who the hell names their kid 'tree'?"  
  
"Ask your parents." He stood up. "What time will your friend arrive?"  
  
"Yah! Why are you bringing them in the conversation?" I glared at him, hands balling into a fist - all that he said now clicking in my head. "Don't make fun of them."  
  
"I am not making fun of them." He replied. "I just answered your question. If your friends will arrive soon then maybe we should start preparing for it."  
  
I killed him with my eyes in the most horrible way I can. "Fine. You go take a shower. Take clothes from my closet."  
  
He nodded and just walked away, leaving to find my room while I rush to the kitchen to prepare food for four people - not forgetting to text a certain purple freak just to be sure he'll come.  
  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
  
 **An hour later, the doorbell rang - marking the arrival of Woohyun's friends.**  
  
A man wearing a black coat with a purple shirt and a girl who is dressed in a very formal office outfit entered the house.  
  
"Hello Seungyeon-ah and Howon." Woohyun greeted them - his expression brightening again as his eyes landed on the girl.  
  
"To be honest, I was surprised when you invited me. " The man said. "Is he the one you told me about?"  
  
"Neh he is." Woohyun replied. "Hoya and Seungyeon meet Kim Sunggyu -he will be living here."  
  
"Oh how did you meet him?" The girl named Seungyeon asked.  
  
"Oh, he got into an accident and I saved him." Woohyun grinned, proud of himself. "He hit his head though so he lost his memories."  
  
"Oh, you're so kind Woohyun-ah." Seungyeon giggled.  
  
"Oh, it is nothing." Woohyun's cheek flushed a bit. "Come on let us eat. The food is ready."  
  
The dinner is exquisite, Woohyun spent a lot time in making it. The two guests were talking something related to their job and Woohyun just played with his food.  
  
"The consumers demand a higher battery life but we cannot do it without increasing the size of the phones." Seungyeon groaned.  
  
"Try making Nano batteries from nanowires then. The size will decrease and increase the battery life." I blurted out. "You would need to choose the method, the kind of substrate and the alloy carefully though - to make it cost efficient."  
  
Their conversation suddenly halted as they all looked at me.  
  
"In doing so, you will have a bigger space for things like a better camera." I continued.  
  
"That's the best suggestion I heard all day." Hoya snickered. "Say Sunggyu-ssi, can you work for our company laboratory?"  
  
"No!" Woohyun suddenly shouted, glaring at Hoya.  
  
"I believe it should be Sunggyu-ssi's decision." Hoya replied.  
  
There will be a greater risk of meeting someone who knew me if I work there.  
  
"I can't work in a laboratory, sorry Hoya-ssi." I replied and Woohyun immediately stuck his tongue out to the other.  
  
"How about if you work here at home. We just need the process for the batteries." He urged me.  
  
"Well... I have nothing to do anyway." I accepted the offer and Woohyun fell silent and started to play with his food again.  
  
Seungyeon noticed it and started a conversation with him as Hoya offered me a walk in Woohyun's garden.  
  
"So, you are an artificial human?" He asked me when we are sure we are completely alone.  
  
"He told you huh." I replied. "You are the one who will make my fake documents right?"  
  
"I didn't believe it at first, but now I'm convinced. I haven't seen someone as perfect as you." He chuckled. "Yeah, I have connections."  
  
"I am not perfect. I am emotionless." I stated.  
  
"You just need to experience many things." He countered. "After that you will be complete."  
  
"However, how long would it take?" I asked him. "It all depends in the environment I will be in."  
  
"Oh, you will be up for a ride here." He chuckled. "Woohyun is very keen in expressing how he feels."  
  
"I noticed. Appa probably chose him exactly for that reason." I replied.  
  
"Appa?" He furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"The project head." I replied. "He made me his son before he left me to execute his plan of freeing me there."  
  
 _Appa..._  
  
A slight tug on my gut is suddenly present. The muscles on my face are noticeably strained even if I don't know why.  
  
"You... you are smiling sadly!" He pointed out. "You learn fast!"  
  
"Huh? I do?" My eyes widened.  
  
 _So... that is sadness huh._  
  
"Who learns fast?" Woohyun appeared suddenly, with Seungyeon trailing right behind him.  
  
"Nothing." Hoya replied. "Oh Seungyeon are you going home now?"  
  
"Neh... Shall we go together?" She replied.  
  
"Ani... I'll sleep over here." He said. "Bye Seungyeon."  
  
"Bye then. It was nice to meet you Sunggyu-ssi. I hope you'll accept Hoya's offer." She replied.  
  
"I'll walk you to the door." Woohyun said, hurrying up to follow her.  
  
"What do you think is their relationship?" Hoya asked me once they were out if earshot.  
  
"Why would you ask someone who doesn't have any experience in social interactions?" I countered.  
  
"Come on, make an intelligent guess." He urged me.  
  
"If I were to guess then I think he 'likes' her - whatever that is." I thought back to the 'romance' story they tested on me. "He is happy to have her attention."  
  
"Your guess is accurate." He chuckled. "However she likes someone else. He probably won't give up though... he is like that."  
  
"How about you... who do you like?' I asked him.  
  
"I have never liked anyone to be honest." He sighed. "No one really caught my attention - that may be subject to change soon though."  
  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
  
 **"Someone finally caught my eye."**  
  
I heard Hoya mutter those words as I walk to the garden.  
  
 _Hoya finally found someone... I just hope it isn't Seungyeon._  
  
"May I ask who?"  
  
That was Sunggyu's voice.  
  
"You. I seem to like you Sunggyu-ssi."  
  
I froze in my steps as I heard Hoya say those words.  
  
 _Sunggyu? Why Sunggyu of all people?"_  
  
"Me, why me? I won't be able to like you back."  
  
"Not yet. Besides I don't like you in that way yet."  
  
"So what exactly is your perspective of me?"  
  
"I just find you interesting. For all of my life it is probably the first time I do so."  
  
I decided to walk back faster.  
  
"So what did I miss?" I asked as I returned back.  
  
"Sunggyu's first display of emotion." Hoya simply replied. "It looks like he will cope up fast."  
  
"Really? What emotion is it?" I furrowed my brows, a bit disappointed not to see it firsthand.  
  
"Sadness." Sunggyu said. "It was regarding appa."  
  
"Sadness huh." I felt a bit of relief it is note something like a first laugh. "That's what you get for being so pessimistic."  
  
"I am not pessimistic, I am realistic." He countered. "I was just correcting your nonsense."  
  
"What did you say Woohyun?" Hoya asked me.  
  
"That Santa exists." I replied simply.  
  
"No. He really doesn't exist." Hoya looked at me.  
  
"He does."  
  
"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "So, what shall we put in the papers?"  
  
We tried making a reasonable bio data for Sunggyu. The connections Hoya has will help us.  
  
"Are you really going to sleep over here? I only have 1 clean guest room." I asked Hoya as we entered the house.  
  
"Yeah, Sunggyu you don't mind sharing a bed with me right?" He asked Sunggyu.  
  
 _Hoya sharing a bed with him?_  
  
"I don't mind." Sunggyu replied.  
  
Flashbacks of Hoya's past one night stands came rushing through my minds as I picture them lying down on one bed.  
  
"No! Sunggyu will sleep in my room!" I blurted out, not liking their idea one bit.  
  
"Why?" Hoya asked with a smirk.  
  
"Because the bed in the guest room is for one person only." I reasoned out. "Mine can fit two persons."  
  
"Oh, how about I sleep alone and you two share." Sunggyu said. "You are friends right?"  
  
And that is how Hoya and I share the same bed.  
  
"I hate you. I want to sleep beside him." Hoya threw his sock at me. "Why did you have to go protest?"  
  
"Because I want to sleep without any weird noises waking me up." I snorted.  
  
"Who said I will do anything to him?" He raised his eyebrows at me.  
  
"You won't?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"I won't stupid." He replied. "I respect him. Taking advantage of him is something I would never do."  
  
He sighed before continuing. "I never had seen someone who could look so pretty effortlessly but not looking too eye-catching."  
  
"He is smart but he can easily be puzzled when it comes to non-intellectual things." He chuckled. "He's just so unique... I never met someone like him. I think this would be it. 'The one for me' if I phrase it your way."  
  
My heart felt a little painful tug but I ignored it - shaking it off as a feeling of being bothered by the fact that Hoya finally found someone to like - the only thing he lacks in his life.  
  
"I hope everything goes well for you then." I replied cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah. I hope so too." He said with his eyes dreamy. "If I ever got to marry him, you should be my best man."  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
  
 **I spent my time on the bed thinking about what happened in my first day living as a human.**  
  
I met a handful of new people besides the scientists. A CEO of an electronics company, his sales head and lastly, a simple janitor that rescued me from my certain death - Nam Woohyun.  
  
Everything shifted from 'ready to die' to 'try completing the project'. It seems like appa planned everything well. The question left is how long will this plan be finished.  
  
 _Nam Woohyun..._  
  
Maybe he is right, no one really wants to throw their lives easily.  
  
A slightly warm feeling suddenly coursed in my body. A shaky pent up breath is released and I could feel my body relaxing.  
  
Relief and gratefulness, those aren't bad emotions to learn.  
  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
  
 **I woke up the next day quite late.**  
  
I have quit the job as a janitor so I don't have any work left to do. All I need to do is kill time.  
  
Shuffling myself to the ground (Hoya has already left earlier), I stood up and went directly to the kitchen.  
  
On the table is a plate of waffles topped with strawberries - Sunggyu munching on one lazily.  
  
"You cooked?" I asked him, knowing for a fact that Hoya wouldn't do anything like that.  
  
"Yeah, Hoya helped too." He replied. "Although I had to do most of it. He just stood there, watching the food cook - all he did is to do the taste testing."  
  
"As usual." I sat down and stared at the enormous amount of strawberries used. "Why is there so many?"  
  
"What? It tastes good." He said.  
  
"If you said so..." I chuckled as I took a bite. "It does taste good."  
  
"See? I told you so."  
  
I just nodded as I took another bite focusing on the food in front of me.  
  
"Pfft , you look weird Woohyun."  
  
My ears twitched at the sound of his melodious laugh. It sounded like the happiest sound on earth. He tried holding it back in but he failed miserably.  
  
"You... you laughed!" I stared at him and if it was even possible, he looked way prettier with his mouth open carelessly while his voice fills the air.  
  
His eyes are also squinted, smiling as well. His head is thrown back and I swear this is one of the moments I wish I can take a picture and display it for everyone to see.  
  
"That... my cheeks feel numb." He massaged his face after the long laughing fit he had.  
  
He looks cute as he pressed his fingers on his cheeks, rubbing it to relieve it from numbness.  
  
I quickly shook my head to dismiss that thought. _You like Seungyeon, besides Hoya likes him._  
  
 _But still I want to see him laugh again._  
  
"I have an idea!" I quickly dragged him towards the television. "Let's watch Gag Concert."  
  
I turned the TV. on and changed the channel to watch the show. Their jokes are very funny but thirty minutes to the concert, Sunggyu hadn't even chuckled.  
  
"Yah. Why are you not laughing?" I asked him.  
  
"Why, is this supposed to be funny?" He deadpanned.  
  
"It is funny." I argued. "You just didn't get the joke."  
  
"I get it. It was just not funny." He replied.  
  
"Maybe we should watch something else." I stood up to reach the remote I left near the TV...  
  
However my foot got tripped on Sunggyu's feet, and I tumbled down the ground.  
  
Suddenly Sunggyu's laugh filled the room before he helped me get up. That is when I realized that Kim Sunggyu only laughs for me.  
  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
  
 **I don't know why I laugh at Woohyun's jokes.**  
  
His jokes are even lamer than the lamest comedy show.  
  
Maybe it is because he looks so focused in telling the joke. His eyebrows are furrowed in complete determination to get to the punch line. Sometimes he makes weird sound effects to emphasize his funny stories and it doesn't even fit well but it always got me laughing in the end.  
  
Ever since the first day I laughed, he made it a mission to make me laugh at least five times a day. This day is no exception.  
  
We were preparing for the arrival of Hoya and Seungyeon. They are visiting again since I already finished the task they gave me - all I need to do is to give them the papers.  
  
Woohyun started working again, this time as a waiter in a restaurant during the day. He leaves right after breakfast and his joke number one for the day.  
  
We are cooking food and he just bombed me with his fourth joke. He bought several books which contain compilation of the non-funny jokes just for his 'daily mission'.  
  
The doorbell suddenly rang in the midst of me laughing and we turned the stove off and greeted them with the effects of laughing still present in our faces.  
  
"Whoa, what is with the creepy smile?" Hoya asked Woohyun before handing me a box of strawberries (he kept sending me these boxes). "You look perfect as usual, Gyu."  
  
Seungyeon who was smiling immediately turned expressionless as Woohyun kept bugging him with his obvious greasy acts.  
  
Her expression confused me, I know she doesn't like Woohyun like he does but why would she frown?  
  
She looked okay with it on the first meeting.  
  
"So, have you finished it Sunggyu-ssi?" Seungyeon asked me.  
  
"Neh. I'll give it to you after dinner." I offered her a friendly smile just like Woohyun taught me.  
  
"Let's start then."  
  
The atmosphere inside the dining room is weird. Everyone is silent and only the sounds if the utensils are being heard.  
  
"Sunggyu hyung! I have a question for you." Woohyun said, trying to break the silence.  
  
I know where this is going, it is evident on the cheesy expression in his face.  
  
"What is it?" I asked him, giggling a bit when I saw his serious expression.  
  
"Why is Superman's shirt so fit to him?" He asked with a straight face.  
  
"Why?" I asked, preparing myself for the worse.  
  
"Because his shirt is of small size!" He suddenly laughed. The joke is his lamest joke ever said but I can't help but laugh along with him.  
  
"Hyung here is another one!" He said in between laughs.  
  
"Yah! No more! It is already the fifth joke!" I protested, trying hard not to laugh so much.  
  
"What is the most dangerous tower in the world?" He ignored what I said.  
  
"What?" I asked, giving in.  
  
"It is the 'I fell' tower!" He laughed harder and so did I - making the other two look at us weirdly.  
  
"Are you seriously laughing?" Seungyeon asked us. "That is really lame Woohyun-ah."  
  
"It is?" Woohyun's face suddenly fell.  
  
“Yeah. It is.” She replied, all traces of smile in Woohyun’s face now gone.  
  
“Oh, I’ll stop doing it then.” Woohyun muttered.  
  
The rest of the dinner time became wrapped in silence again.  
  
“So, Where is the paper Sunggyu-ssi?” Seungyeon asked me.  
  
“Ah, here.” I handed her my work. “We should use silicon in the alloy. It would make the energy inside 10x more than the usual battery. We can also increase the charging speed and the current given by the battery.”  
  
“This is good.” She skimmed through the papers. “Thank you for the hard work. I’ll be leaving now though. Howon, will you go home too?”  
  
“Wait for a second.” Hoya pulled me into one side. “Congratulations for being able to laugh genuinely now.”  
  
“I guess I learned a bit from Woohyun.” I replied.  
  
“Should I try telling a joke too?” He asked me suddenly.  
  
“You could…?” I replied.  
  
So there he tried. It was quite more humorous than Woohyun’s jokes but I cannot find myself laughing.  
  
“I will be going now. Take care Gyu.” He and Seungyeon left – surprisingly though, Seungyeon’s mood seem to rise up a bit.  
  
“Bye Guys!” She waved at us.  
  
And like that they are gone, leaving the awkward atmosphere with us.  
  
“So I guess we should sleep now.” Woohyun’s usual cheerful tone is gone. “Good night Sunggyu.”  
  
“Good night.”  
  
But it was not a good night after all. A horrible feeling in my stomach grew as I remembered how Woohyun looks like earlier. Perhaps, all four of us are sad in our own ways.

* * *

  
  
**Chapter 2**

**After that night, everything fell back to square one.**  
  
  
Woohyun stopped his lame attempts for jokes and I never felt the need to laugh again.  
  
He tries his best to become composed and calm. He doesn't smile about little things now and he never does idiotic things now - it is as if he is trying to be someone else.  
  
He started learning how to dance with no proper reason and the music he hums became of the hip hop music.  
  
There are times when the old Woohyun would come back for a short period of time, laughing without any care in the world. But those moments are short-lived and he would immediately be silent afterwards, scolding himself for being careless.  
  
Seungyeon and Hoya would still come by, Woohyun would try to behave as best as he can and Hoya would try to make me laugh with lame jokes. The only problem is, no one laughs - not even Woohyun who used to make jokes which are exactly like that.  
  
During those attempts is when I can feel a burning stare of a person at me. However, as I look around, nobody seems to pay any attention to me besides Hoya.  
  
When I go back to talking to Hoya, the burning feeling continues.  
  
This routine have been going on for long now, and the progress on my experiment has been halted along with it. Three months of being stagnant and not showing results.  
  
I don't understand how it is only Woohyun who can make me laugh - no matter how lame his jokes are, I find myself laughing and laughing in the end, until my stomach finally aches and my lungs are deprived of oxygen.  
  
With Hoya, everything is different. I always keep a professional and composed expression when I am with him. We talk about serious concepts such as humanity and normality.  
  
No words are wasted in useless topics (with the exception of his joke attempts). Everything is based in logic and no things like Santa Claus come into the picture.  
  
No baseless convention made by the masses and no imaginary workshops.  
  
Talking with him is a great mental exercise but sometimes, I think that talking about these things will be better.  
  
With these change in atmosphere in our dinner table, came a new Woohyun who gobbled up books on philosophy and sciences. His bookshelf removed of fictional works to make space for the onset of the thick volumes.  
  
Never has he once opened the TV to watch variety shows. All he watches are documentaries and news.  
  
He would occasionally ask me about topics he doesn't understand but that is as far our social interactions go.  
  
 _Maybe I should do something..._  
  
I watch him uneasily as he pushed his self to the limits to be someone he isn't.  
  
However, even now, he still can't join in the conversation. Whenever he speaks it would lack the confidence he had back then.  
  
I eyed the cardboard box where he packed all his fictional books and films away. _Maybe... Just maybe..._  
  
The next dinner, I brought up a topic that is familiar to Woohyun - something that can be enjoyed by him without being baseless.  
  
"Oh, they have found a way to reduce the energy needed for a warp drive." I stated as we all sat down for another (boring) dinner.  
  
"Oh. What would they do?" Hoya inquired as he took a bite from his beef.  
  
"They made the ring to a donut shape and they changed the angle of oscillation." I replied. "That greatly lessened the needed energy. If these came successfully then we can finally do faster than light travel."  
  
"Oh, so how will the device work?" Hoya asked. "I thought nothing can exceed the speed of light? The special theory of relativity says so."  
  
"It is not the object which will move faster than the speed of light." Woohyun suddenly butted in. "It is rather the space around it which will expand and contract."  
  
This caught the attention of both Seungyeon and Hoya who stared at him like he grew an extra head.  
  
"The space-time is allowed to move boundlessly, it would be the one to move the object." He continued explaining. "The object will be kept in a bubble of normal space time so it isn't violating Einstein's theory."  
  
"Oh... that's nice. I guess." Hoya replied and kept silent.  
  
Nobody spoke after that but I still prefer it over the past dinners where Woohyun would look depressed whenever Seungyeon looks at Hoya admiringly.  
  
"Thanks Sunggyu." Woohyun said, looking at the box I opened secretly and closed after inspection.  
  
"You didn't need to thank me." I replied. "It was on the news so I said it."  
  
 _Yeah, news months ago... good thing they didn't know about that._  
  
"Still, I am thanking you." He said, smiling slightly. "Goodnight Sunggyu."  
  
"Goodnight." I replied, watching him go back to his room while trying hard to separate his ring and pinkie fingers from the middle and index fingers. He is failing miserably at it though.  
  
 _His smile looks so nice._  
  
That night, I also tried doing the hand sign before falling asleep with a slight tension on my face muscles.  
  
The next days continued in a lighter atmosphere, the box is not sealed anymore although it is still kept in a secluded corner of the house.  
  
At least it is an improvement.  
  
Since then, I tried hard to relate the topics we usually talk about to what Woohyun is comfortable with. I did it in a subtle manner, for example asking about the energy problem of the world and then casually bringing antimatter as a source of it.  
  
Woohyun would immediately react, making Hoya silent as he explained the concepts to them triumphantly.  
  
However, no matter how subtle I have been, Woohyun would look at me with knowing eyes and thank me repeatedly after.  
  
"Well I just got tired of you reading those awfully thick encyclopaedias." I reasoned. "Not everyone can learn in that way. There are a lot of things that can be disseminated using other sources."  
  
Woohyun's posture started to straighten up again as he found his confidence bit by bit again. He would still not make lame jokes but a slightly smiling Woohyun is so much better than a non-responsive Woohyun.  
  
Things slightly went back to what it was, that is until one day - an unexpected visitor came to the picture.  
  
It is one of the boring afternoons where we totally have nothing to do. Hoya and Seungyeon won't be visiting that day so there was no need to cook an extravagant dinner.  
  
We aren't expecting someone to come so we are just dressed lazily - in sweatpants and a loose T-shirt, however the doorbell rang and it took us a few minutes of hesitation before we finally opened the door.  
  
The kid in front of us can't be older than 8 years old. He has jet black hair and sharp features, he looks a little bit too perfect, making him stand out easily from a crowd. His clothes are all black, as contrasted to mine which is pure white, and his eyes are bit cold and unsettling.  
  
He stared at Woohyun who opened the door with cold and calculating eyes. From that moment I already know who he is, and it was confirmed few moments later when his eyes landed on mine.  
  
The cold gaze immediately changed to a soft warm stare as his eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Hyung!" He ran towards me, hugging my legs as he looked at me with expectant eyes. "Appa told me that I would find you here but I didn't really expect you to be living here with a dumb-looking bunny man."  
  
Woohyun glared a bit at the child before looking at me quizzically. "You don't have a brother. Who is he?"  
  
"Yes he has a brother!" The child protested. "X2888-hyung is my older brother! I am X1392!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Woohyun shouted as he finally realized the situation. His mouth is opened slightly as I crouched down to reach the kid's eye level.  
  
"What is your human name?" I asked him, ignoring the owner of the house. "Mine is Kim Sunggyu."  
  
"I'm Kim Myungsoo!" He announced proudly before mumbling slightly. "Although I want to be named L... he is a good detective."  
  
"Why did appa send you here?" I asked while ruffling his hair, the kid is cute and I felt immediately attached to him. _Maybe it is because we are similar - that we are of same origin and we consider the same person as our father._  
  
"He told me to watch and take care of you hyung." He beamed at me, his grin never faltering.  
  
A bit of pain surged in my chest as I watch his expression. If appa made him after me... then that means he corrected the mistake he had with me. The kid's emotions came to him naturally, he is the perfect result of the project.  
  
I set what I am feeling aside, locking it away even just for a bit. This feeling - insecurity, is not a good for me.  
  
"But I am an adult. I can take care of myself." I protested jokingly.  
  
"Hyung doesn't want to live with me?" The happy expression from his face suddenly fell. "Hyung doesn't like me..."  
  
"Of course not! Hyung likes you very much." I said quickly. "Hyung wants to live with you too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Really." I reassured him, his smile back again.  
  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
  
 _ **There is something off with Sunggyu.**_  
  
His facial expression changed for a bit before he composed himself in front of the child.  
  
Somehow, he looked hurt and bitter. And that didn't go well with his pretty facial features.  
  
"Woohyun, can Myungsoo live with us?" He asked me with a quiet tone. "I'll be getting another workload from Hoya anyway so I can help pay for his expenses."  
  
He looks rather decided and insistent to let his brother stay with him. His eyes are cleared from the negative emotions and is tinted with hope.  
  
Stupid, I would have agreed even if you are jobless. I stared at his eyes and found myself getting lost in the depth of it. I don't know how they can be so expressive and unguarded right now - unlike his usual uninterested stare.  
  
"Of course. Why would I deny the one who earns larger?" I replied instead and he gave me a slight thankful grin - making the room a bit brighter.  
  
"Yay! Thank you Bunny-ajusshi!" The kid, Myungsoo beamed at me and hugged my legs for a bit before running back to his older brother who lifted him up in the air.  
  
Both had the warmest smiles I have ever seen, genuine and pure. Airy melodious cackle of laughter filled the air as Sunggyu spun Myungsoo around in the air, obviously enjoying having a smaller brother.  
  
Seeing this scene, I couldn't help myself but to crack a smile too. The two looks so endearing in the moment and they paint a perfect picture of brotherhood of equally perfect people.  
  
"Ajusshi! Your face looks better when happy." Myungsoo suddenly pointed out.  
  
"Do they?" I asked curiously at the little Kim. "Maybe I should smile more in front of Seungyeon."  
  
"Who is Seungyeon?" Myungsoo asked with his big round eyes.  
  
"She is the girl I loved since we were younger." I replied and he nodded knowingly.  
  
"Oohh. Just like how I love watching Anime and Cartoons?" He replied with another question - a family resemblance if you ask me.  
  
"A bit, but it is much deeper than that." I explained to him.  
  
"Oh, okay." He just replied and went in front of the TV and grabbed the remote to watch cartoons.  
  
"Smart kid." I snickered as I watch Myungsoo stare intently at an anime with an orange and white hamster playing with the rest of a bunch of hamsters.  
  
His older brother looks at him with the sad stare again before shaking his head adorably and flopping down the couch next to the child who is pointing out that he looks like the hamsters on TV.  
  
That is when I realized that I need to do something for Sunggyu. _I need to talk to him._  
  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
  
Woohyun opened the door to my room, 12 midnight.  
  
Myungsoo is sleeping soundly beside me, while I stare at the ceiling with an uneasy feeling in my guts.  
  
"Sunggyu, are you awake?" He asked quietly as his head peeked in the tiny opening of the door.  
  
I turned to look at him promptly and hummed slightly, not really sure of his intentions of coming in the middle of the night.  
  
He silently made his way towards my side of the bed, footsteps barely heard as his feet is padded with thick socks.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked me in a low whisper.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, a bit puzzled at his questions.  
  
"You... you don't look fine to me." He stated, threading his fingers on my hair.  
  
"What gave you that idea?" I mumbled as I feel him shift closer and sit on the bed.  
  
"About Myungsoo, you don't have to hide it inside." He suddenly said, making me realize what he is pointing out - he must have seen.  
  
"It's just... he is so much more than me." I confessed quietly. "He is the perfect end result of the experiment. I am just a failed sample."  
  
I felt my body shift uneasily as I sat up to face Woohyun. I don't know why I am revealing all of this to him - making me feel bare as I present to him the thoughts I intend to lock away.  
  
"Appa made a perfect sample, more illegal than I am. He made Myungsoo without the errors he made with me." I continued. "If Myungsoo was the one presented to the board, he would pass with flying colors. He would pass where I failed miserably."  
  
Woohyun moved a bit closer to me, his face only inches from mine as he stared at me intently.  
  
I fidgeted and bit my bottom lip before continuing. "He is perfect unlike me who got disposed easily."  
  
I suddenly felt pressure on my chest as a comforting warmth enveloped me. Woohyun is hugging me, encasing me with his arms and transferring body heat to me.  
  
"Stop it. You don't have to be insecure of him." He whispered right to my ears. "You are perfect in my eyes, it doesn't matter what those scientists said about you."  
  
I felt my breath hitch as soon as he said those words, his hands are rubbing my back soothingly and my face felt burning up.  
  
"Woohyun..."  
  
"You don't have to be insecure of someone, each person is different from each other." He continued to whisper, before chuckling. "Isn't that what you want to teach me? Never compare yourself to others."  
  
He started to rock us back and forth slowly, humming a little happy tune.  
  
 _This feels... nice._  
  
Woohyun's warmth starts to give me an uneasy feeling on my stomach as I can practically hear my heart beat go faster and louder.  
  
My face is buried to the crook of his neck as continues his comforting rub on my back. Woohyun smells of a mix of strawberries and a musky scent that shouldn't smell good together but surprisingly does when placed on his skin.  
  
His body is quite hard, caused by his jobs which somehow requires a bit of physical strength. Unlike my job which involves me sitting in front of a computer and typing all day.  
  
As a result, my body is pale and lean in contrast to Woohyun's slightly tan and muscular build.  
  
"Are you okay now?" He asked me, looking at me directly in the eyes as I nodded. "I'll be going now, good night Gyu."  
  
 _Gyu...? Since when did we have nicknames?_  
  
"Good night Namu." I replied suddenly, after playing with his full name for a bit.  
  
He smiled at me widely before leaving the room. Leaving me to wonder why the name 'Namu' rolls off my tongue so easily.  
  
'Namu' I tried saying again, this time remembering his scent, his smile, his warmth.  
  
My body feels feverish at the thought of him, making me a bit giddy, my smile never leaving.  
  
 _Is this what love feels like?_  
  
The thought followed me until I finally fell asleep two-thirty in the morning.  
  
When I woke up, everything is a bit messy. Woohyun is gone, working, while Myungsoo is watching the hamster anime again.  
  
"Hyung~ let's go watch your show." He tugged on my sleeves to make me watch the episode, I didn't even notice I fell asleep again until the sound of the main door opening woke me up.  
  
Woohyun is there, smiling slightly at me before taking his shoes off a bit excitedly.  
  
"Seungyeon and Hoya will visit today." He informed me as he rushed to the kitchen.  
  
 _Oh so that explains it._  
  
I followed him instinctively to the kitchen to help him prepare dinner.  
  
"Hyung?" Myungsoo who had woke up to asked. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'll help Namu cook." I replied. "We have guests later, behave yourself."  
  
"Neh~" He answered as he flipped through the channels lazily - finding something to watch.  
  
"Hi Gyu~ help me with this." Woohyun pointed to a bunch of vegetables which needs to be cut.  
  
"Sure." I replied as I glanced at his beaming face - making me smile slightly too. "Why are you so happy about?"  
  
"I finally saved enough money to buy a ring for Seungyeon." He showed a small black box and all I can do is force my smile to never falter as I congratulated him.  
  
The rest of the time was spent with me focusing on the task at hand to serve as distraction for my thoughts and Woohyun's happy humming.  
  
When the doorbell finally rang, my cheeks are numb from pretending to be happy.  
  
Woohyun practically ran to the living room - surprising Myungsoo who is still watching TV.  
  
The two entered the house and they immediately noticed the newest addition to the household.  
  
We introduced Myungsoo as my younger brother, who was sent to Seoul from Jeolla to live with me. Hoya immediately understood what we meant and Seungyeon didn't notice anything weird about it.  
  
Myungsoo immediately became enthralled by the two, admiring that they are actually smart (compared to Woohyun). The dinner has been full of questions by the kid, making a lighter atmosphere than what we are used to.  
  
It was then when Woohyun is smiling brightly while talking to Seungyeon that I decided on something.  
  
Woohyun must never know about what I feel, regardless of how many painful stabs are piercing my chest that moment.  
  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
  
 **The proposal plan is going well.**  
  
Sunggyu is helping me plan for my confession and has been great in arranging the place and distracting Myungsoo.  
  
The kid who seemed to like Hoya and Seungyeon, became a bit cold to the two - after he had found that Hoya is courting Sunggyu. He probably didn't want to share his hyung or stuff like that.  
  
"Myungsoo, try to at least be friendly with Hoya." I heard Sunggyu scold the kid as I was going to fetch Sunggyu to ask for his help, the morning when I will confess to Seungyeon.  
  
"I don't want too." Myungsoo refused his brother's request. "I don't like him for you, hyung. I like.... for you. Hoya-ssi... better... logical point of view ... but... can't... happy."  
  
The kid's voice lowered to a mere whisper, I can only understand some of the word that spilled from him.  
  
"Myungsoo, we can't do anything about it." Sunggyu replied with a slightly louder voice. "Now, I expect you to behave in front of the two of them."  
  
"Yes hyung."  
  
I opened the door and saw Myungsoo and Sunggyu sitting on the bed looking at each other's eyes.  
  
"Woohyun? Did you need anything?" Sunggyu looks weary and tired - his eyes are slowly being surrounded by dark circles and he is looking a bit pale.  
  
"Are you okay?" I scolded myself for being unobservant before, maybe something is stressing him.  
  
"Neh. Just a bit tired. I have worked until now." He gave me a small smile. "Did you need anything? Is the flower arrangement ugly?"  
  
"Ani." I replied, it was really beautiful. What I was going to ask is for a help in choosing music for the dinner, in making a speech and cooking the food. "I was going to ask you to rest. You look horrible today. I'll tell you how it goes."  
  
"Oh sure. Myungsoo and I will sleep now then. He stayed up late too, watching anime again." Sunggyu replied as he pushed his brother down the bed. "Goodnight Woohyun."  
  
"Goodnight Gyu." I closed the door, hand on the door - waiting for the usual chuckle and 'Goodnight Namu'.  
  
But nothing came and I figured he immediately fell asleep.  
  
I trudged towards my room, sunlight filtering through the windows and illuminating my desk which has a blank paper on it - I need to start planning what I will say later.  
  
I sat down and grabbed a pen, hoping that what I write will be at least acceptable.  
  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
  
 **'Goodnight Namu'.**  
  
I whispered as soon as Woohyun left for his room. Myungsoo is fast asleep and his cheeks are squished on my chest as he hugged me tighter.  
  
My mind kept going back to what he said earlier, refusing to give me sleep.  
  
  
 _'I like bunny-ajusshi for you better. Hoya-ssi maybe better in logical point of view, he is smart, rich and hardworking but he can't make you happy.'  
  
"I like bunny-ajusshi better too but we can't force him to like me too." I mumbled as I tried my best to fall asleep - to escape the reality where Woohyun would confess hours later._  
  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
  
 **My fingers felt numb from the hours I spent writing and rewriting what I will say later.**  
  
Before I knew it, the clock struck four in the afternoon and I still haven't cooked yet.  
  
I hastily ran to the kitchen, cooking immediately once I got there. I only have four more hours until she arrives.  
  
Cooking a variety of food without an assistant (Sunggyu) to help me, is tiring. I did all the work and I basically had to multitask just to finish in time.  
  
Time passed quickly and I only had an hour left, while I am very dirty and sweaty because of the hot kitchen air.  
  
Not wasting more time, I ran up the stairs and went directly to the bathroom for a shower.  
  
All the food is nearly done and it would be still warm by the time she gets here.  
  
After the quick shower I had, I hurriedly dressed up and styled myself up. All I need to do is wait for her.  
  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
  
 **The house was eerily quiet and dark by the time I woke up.**  
  
 _9:30 PM_  
  
The red LED lights of the alarm clock on my nightstand flashed on and off.  
  
The dinner should still be happening now.  
  
I removed Myungsoo's arm from me as I sneaked out of the room quietly.  
  
 _Still... why is it so quiet down there? Is the dinner finished already?_  
  
I walked down the stairs, each step echoing all throughout the house.  
  
All lights are turned off, the only source of light is the pale moonlight from the clear night sky outside.  
  
Woohyun is there, illuminated by the faint light passing through the windows. A broken stereo system lied by the wall in front of him. Slight drops of blood decorate the pristine white walls of the living room.  
  
Woohyun's hair is messy, his suit barely hanging on his shoulders - wrinkled. The knuckles of his right hand bleeding and his cheeks are stained with tears.  
  
I immediately sent a message to Hoya - for him to come here, before rushing to Woohyun's side.  
  
"Woohyun, what happened?" I asked wiping the blood of his knuckles on my white shirt.  
  
"She... she rejected me." He broke into sobs. "She didn't even hear me out. One look at me and the flowers and she already rejected me."  
  
It broke my heart to see the usually carefree Woohyun like this. Not knowing what to do, I just wiped his tears over and over as they don't stop from pouring.  
  
"She said she doesn't like me that way and that she had made it clear from the start." He continued sobbing. "She likes Hoya and Hoya only. We can only be friends and nothing more."  
  
"Do you know how much it hurts to lose your love to your best friend?" He said as I pulled him closer to me, rubbing ng his back soothingly. "Do you know the pain of losing everything to one and only one person only?"  
  
"Shhh. Woohyun, it would be okay..." I tried to say. "I know it hurts but it would pass soon. Everything will be fine soon, the pain will fade with time."  
  
"Liar. What the fuck do you know?" He stiffened as soon as I spoke. "You don't even know about love, what bullcrap are you saying?"  
  
He pushed me away from him, his eyes burning a hole on mine. "You never loved someone and never experienced heartbreaks. Who the fuck are you to tell me everything will be okay? Nothing will ever be okay!"  
  
"Woohyun..."  
  
"You are just an emotionless thing! Don't try to pretend you understand about my pain!" His knuckles gripping tightly. "You have any right to say anything to me. Get out of my sight or better, out of my house!"  
  
I felt my stomach lurch at his word, my shoulders are shaking but I managed to make it steady. I decided to bury it away, just like what I did with my insecurity.  
  
"You're right... I don't understand anything I do..."  
  
 _I loved someone too... I love you... But you must never know..._  
  
"If leaving is what you want me to do... then- then you won't see Myungsoo and I anymore..."  
  
 _I won't... I can't... I'm won't ever be ready to see you again..._  
  
"He'll stay with me then."  
  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
  
 **Hoya suddenly appeared at the front door and hugged Sunggyu.**  
  
"Sunggyu, go get Myungsoo and pack your things. You will be staying with me from now on." He said before letting go of Sunggyu who is walking awfully slow upstairs.  
  
"What? Will you take something from me again?" I felt rage building inside me as I stare at the retreating figure of the pale white man. "First my parents, then Seungyeon and now Sunggyu and Myungsoo?"  
  
"I didn't take anything from you Nam." He hissed at me. "It isn't my fault they like me better."  
  
"Liar! If you didn't come into the picture, then they would like me." I gritted my teeth. "Then now you would take the people who actually likes me better than you?"  
  
"You don't want them - while I do." He glared at me. "You already said for them to leave your side, they are fair game. Maybe if you didn't push the people around you away, they would like you better."  
  
Sunggyu wordlessly went back down the living room with a small box filled with Myungsoo's and his stuff. His eyes are glued to the ground, his face looking tired and weary again. Beside him is a sleepy looking Myungsoo who is clutching to the elder's pants.  
  
The white shirt he is wearing is stained with my blood and tears. His skin looking paler than before with the moonlight.  
  
"Are you ready to leave?" Hoya asked Sunggyu who nodded blankly. He guided Sunggyu who looks lifeless as they exit through the door.  
  
Pain shot from my leg as Myungsoo suddenly ran towards me and kicked me. "I hate you! I can't believe I liked you better than Hoya-ssi!"  
  
He ran back to his brother who looked at my eyes for a bit before looking elsewhere. His eyes are unusually dark and deeper than usual, the usual glint of it gone as he looked at me like on the first day we met - heavily guarded and seemingly emotionless.  
  
"Goodbye Mr Janitor. This will be our last meeting."  
  
 _I am left all alone in the house... all alone in my life._  
  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
  
 **Hoya's house is bigger than Woohyun's - as expected from a CEO of an electronics company.**  
  
Its colors are as bright as Woohyun's house but it still seems darker.  
  
"We are here... I'll guide you up to your room." He held the box of our stuff as he led us through a large garden. "Sorry, my mom liked gardening too much."  
  
"It is okay." I replied as I stare at the flowers on the garden: roses, daisies, jasmine, orchids and Hoyas.  
  
 _Hoyas..._ I stared at the man in front of me who is unlocking the door. _Is there a connection between his name and the flower...?_  
  
"Hyung! You're back!"  
  
A kid, around Myungsoo's age, greeted us.  
  
"Yeol! I thought you are sleeping already!" Hoya looked at the kid, surprised.  
  
"Hyung, who are they?" The kid ignored Hoya and instead poked Myungsoo's face. "Wow! He really looks handsome! What's your name? My name is Lee Sungyeol!"  
  
"I'm... Kim... L" Myungsoo replied and I resisted the urge to smack his head - I can't find the strength to do so anyway.  
  
"L? What kind of name is that?" Sungyeol asked.  
  
"His real name is Kim Myungsoo, and this is his hyung Kim Sunggyu." Hoya explained. "They will be living with us from now on."  
  
"Myungsoo?" Sungyeol asked my brother. "I'll call you SooSoo then!"  
  
"Yah that name is embarrassing!" Myungsoo glared at the other kid. "Call me L!"  
  
"I don't want too." Sungyeol stuck his tongue out and ran away - with Myungsoo chasing him.  
  
"Kids are really rowdy." Hoya chuckled. "Are you okay with thus level of noise?"  
  
"Neh... but Hoya... why did you offer your house to us?" I asked. "I can rent my own apartment."  
  
"True, you can." He replied. "But you are forgetting something. I like you, remember?"  
  
"But... I... I..."  
  
"But you like Woohyun. I know." He smiled sadly at me. "Can't you give me a chance though?"  
  
"Sorry... I don't think I can..." I replied. "I don't think I would like anyone else. We already gathered that much data to prove it."  
  
"I know." He chuckled bitterly. "All those courting never worked on you... In the end you like Woohyun who likes someone else."  
  
"Woohyun likes Seungyeon, Seungyeon likes you, you like me... and I... I"  
  
"You like Woohyun. Is it that hard to say?" He looked at me amusedly. "Actually, shouldn't you be crying now? He just sent you away earlier."  
  
"I can't cry." I replied. "I decided that he'll never know... I am emotionless, so I can't cry. Besides, shouldn't you be crying now too? I just rejected you."  
  
"I have accepted it long ago." He stretched his arms, reaching for a Hoyas flower. "I won't cry on the same topic again."  
  
"Say...why are you nicknamed Hoya?" I asked curiously as I stare at the flower.  
  
"It was my mother's favourite flower. She named me after it." He explained. "She always took care of me when I was a child... but that stopped when I was twelve. She died in a car accident."  
  
"Do you miss her?" I asked him, thinking of my father who I never saw again.  
  
"Pretty much." He sighed. "She was the only one who cared for me. My father was too focused in the company, my fate was sealed as soon as I was born."  
  
"Everything in my life was designed by my father to gear me up as a CEO." He continued. "I... I can’t do what I want. People once invited me to join a dance group but I had to decline because my father didn't want me to do so."  
  
"Woohyun's parents found out, they are father's friends and they took pity on me and acted as a guardian for me." He handed me the flower. "Woohyun is my best friend but I never told him about it, I didn't want to experience pity. I hate being indebted."  
  
"If you explained it to him then he won't resent you." I stated as I brought the flower closer to my nose. "You guys are so stubborn."  
  
"So are you." He retorted back at me.  
  
I shook my head slightly before replying. "The difference is, nothing will change even if I confessed to him."  
  
"Believe me, there will be a difference." He snorted as be carried the box again, inviting me inside his house.  
  
The next days went exactly how I expected it - empty and eventless. There was nothing to do besides work and take care of Myungsoo and Sungyeol. There was no heavy cooking for a lot of people - no face to stare at, no one dumb to joke around with.  
  
I reverted back to myself months ago, I never let any feelings show in my body. All of it are bottled up and buried to the ground.  
  
"SooSoo, your hyung is scaring me. Why isn't he reacting to anything?" I heard Sungyeol ask Myungsoo. "It is such a waste of a pretty face."  
  
"He's just sad and in pain right now." Myungsoo looked at my direction, knowing that I am there. "He's trying to hide it stubbornly though."  
  
I never saw Woohyun again, since that night. The dinners at his house stopped and Hoya never contacted him again.  
  
No one ever visits Hoya's house unlike Woohyun's so it came as a surprise when a doorbell was heard a night when Hoya is working overtime.  
  
Seungyeon is there out in the cold night, wearing a thick coat, surprised that I was the one who opened the door.  
  
"Sunggyu?" She blinked her eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I now live here." I walked towards her, opening the gate for her. "Woohyun kicked me out."  
  
"How about Hoya... is he there?" She asked me.  
  
"He is still working." I replied. "Aren't you working with him?"  
  
"He asked me to go home early." She nodded. "That was hours ago so I thought he'll be here now."  
  
"Did you need anything?" I asked her. "You could wait inside, you know?"  
  
"No. I'll just be leaving." She said, looking a bit dejected. "It won't matter anyway."  
  
She brought out her wallet and counted money before walking away. Something is off with her so I decided to follow her.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked her.  
  
She held a small book in her hands, it has the picture of Hoya, her and Woohyun - reluctantly, she threw it away.  
  
"To a bar. Why? Want to come?" She said quietly as she opened her car door.  
  
Not wanting to leave her in case something happens to her, I nodded and entered her car.  
  
A drunk Seungyeon is a giggling Seungyeon. That is what I concluded two hours after we arrived at a small bar.  
  
"You know Sunggyu, today is the day when Woohyun, Hoya and I met." She slurred, drinking another shot of tequila down. "Another for me and my friend here!"  
  
The bartender, who looked so feminine that I mistook him for a girl, gave us both another shot reluctantly.  
  
"It was supposed to be a special day but Woohyun is not contactable and Hoya is still on a meeting with that dino-looking client." She downed another shot. "Why is everything like this? I feel so bad for rejecting Woohyun but I can't lie to him."  
  
At her words, I immediately drank the alcohol, feeling its burning sensation down my throat.  
  
"At one point in time I liked him, but then he always pushes all of us away." She scoffed bitterly. "It was then when I started to like Hoya. I followed everywhere he goes and worked hard to become a part of his company."  
  
I drank another shot feeling a bit lightheaded. The taste of it is horribly bitter but I found it to be better than the bitterness forming on my tongue due to her words.  
  
"I did everything to make him notice me but he only views me as a friend." She gripped her glass tightly. "Sunggyu-yah, how did you manage to make him head over heels wih just one look. It is unfair, how can you get what I wanted effortlessly."  
  
I looked at her in the eyes, letting some of my guard down. "You also got what I want effortlessly."  
  
She flashed me a bitter knowing smile. "We're both unlucky in love aren't we? Why can't we just exchange ourselves?"  
  
"You don't want my life. Trust me."  
  
"Another round please!"  
  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
  
 **My phone rang, the name on the screen is someone I didn't expect to see - Hoya.**  
  
"What do you want?" I hissed at the phone, a bit disoriented by the sudden light of the phone.  
  
Since that day, the house was left dark and quiet. Sunggyu's room locked and empty. Nothing was ever the same since they left me alone. Nothing.  
  
"We are the hamster twins~" Two drunk voices rang from the background. "Oh. Hoya is that Woohyun? Let's go greet him!"  
  
"Annyeong haseyo! Han Seungyeon imnida! Hello Woohyun-ah!"  
  
 _Seungyeon is drunk?!_  
  
"Annyeong hatheyo! I mean haseyo! X2889... sorry... Kim Thunggyu imnida! Hello Namu~"  
  
 _Sunggyu is drunk too?_  
  
"What the hell is going on there?" I asked through the phone.  
  
"The two... they are drunk. Just hurry up, go to my house."  
  
He hanged the phone up.  
  
I immediately grabbed clothes to change to and after a few moments, I am already rushing out of the house.  
  
 _Please let them be okay._  
  
The drive to Hoya's house was infuriatingly long. Every second that passes felt like hours.  
  
A dirtied scrapbook is what greeted me when I got out of the car. I picked it up and my eyes widened at the sight of the picture of the three of us, Hoya, Seumgyeon and I when we were still children.  
  
"It was today...?" I felt my heart tug painfully at the realization.  
  
I quickly ran inside Hoya's house - the door was left open, and found Seungyeon drunk and slurring her words.  
  
"Hoya-yah, why don't you like me? HamsterGyu doesn't like you too, why can't you like Hammie instead?" Seungyeon punched Hoya's chest weakly.  
  
"I can't. Sorry Seungyeon." Hoya replied. "I can only treat you as a sister."  
  
"I know. That's why I got drunk right?" She scoffed bitterly. "That's why we the Hamsters got fucking wasted."  
  
Seungyeon was always a good girl, she never got drunk and cursed. To see her right now being like this... it was heart breaking.  
  
"Naneun nappa!" She shouted before giggling. "At least Gyu-ah accompanies me when I drink! Gyu-ah, let's just leave this idiots!"  
  
I looked at the expressionless man who seems to be red from alcohol.  
  
 _He is the one who caused all of this. If he never came then Hoya would never like him, Seungyeon won't be like this now._  
  
"How could you let Seungyeon drink?!" I snapped at Sunggyu who stared at me with blank and expressionless eyes.  
  
"Why did you even show your face here?" I gritted my teeth as he suddenly flinched. "You... you caused all of this. I should... I shouldn't have let you free from that glass!"  
  
"Stop it Woohyun!" Hoya shouted at me, his hands gripped into a tight fists. "Don't blame other people for things in your life."  
  
"Why are you siding with him Hoya?! Are you seriously choosing a failed abomination over us?!" I glared at him. "He isn't even human! He doesn't feel anything!"  
  
"Woohyun stop!" Hoya walked towards me, ready to punch me. "Don't talk of him that way!"  
  
"What?! I'm just telling the truth!" I shouted back. "Don't be biased on him just because you like him!"  
  
"Shut up!" His fists landed on my cheeks, shooting pain directly to my brain. "You are the one who is being biased you insensitive bastard!"  
  
His hands are gripping my collars tightly. "What? Are you going to hit me again? Go on!"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
We all turned to look at Sunggyu who just shouted.  
  
"If... If... you're going to fight because of me then stop! I... I'll just remove myself from here."  
  
His voice is broken and unsure like that the night Myungsoo came - only this time, it was worse.  
  
"Sung...gyu..." Hoya stared in shock at Sunggyu - whose whole body is shaking and looks defeated.  
  
"If I fucked up everything in your life Woohyun, then I would vanish from your life forever."  
  
He looked at me with his deep brown eyes, unguarded and bare.  
  
 _No... this is completely wrong... How can someone look so hurt and express it only with his eyes?_  
  
"I... I... Maybe you really should have ended my life back then..." Tears fell down from his small eyes.  
  
 _W-Why is he crying... This is so unfair, why did he have to cry right in front of me?_  
  
He tried to hold his tears back, but failed miserably. He looks like a child crying and it is so unfair because it made my heart wrench more than when I saw Seungyeon broken.  
  
 _Why is he crying? He.... he should be emotionless. He can't cry like this and not expect me to run towards him and comfort him. He can't cry like this when I am the cause of it._  
  
"Maybe... Maybe you should have ki-killed me back then." His tears continuously flowing down his pale face. "Because... Namu... this hurts more than that poison."  
  
I tried to stand up to reach for him but my legs felt like jelly as I watch him breakdown into pieces right in front of me - all because of me.  
  
"Then I should have never feel insecure in life. I should have never been in love and I should have never experienced rejection."  
  
 _Wait... Love...?_  
  
"The funny thing is, I have been rejected even before I confessed." He chuckled bitterly. "I never would have told him, I know I had no chance. Especially now that he loathes me to death."  
  
His words clicked in my mind as everything started to fall in place. He only laughs because of me, he only showed his insecurity to me and he always supported me in all I did.  
  
But then I had to ask his help for confessing to Seungyeon. He had no hesitation in doing so, he helped planning for it and he made sure it was perfect.  
  
He did it even though he likes me, of all people in the world.  
  
"Shit. Sunggyu, I didn't mean to say all of that." I tried to speak, my heart sinking heavily with each sobs.  
  
"You did. You don't lie to people Namu. You were always brutally honest in expressing how you feel." He replied, trying to wipe his tears as it flows nonstop. "Besides, I already told you on the first day we met. Not saying anything or telling a white lie isn't going to change reality.."  
  
I tried standing up and walking to him, I can't feel anything other than the anguish for myself eating me up.  
  
 _I may have meant it but there are other things I need to say too._  
  
“Sunggyu.” I tried speaking but all that came out is a croak – my mouth felt dry and I can’t feel any sound being produced in my vocal chords.  
  
Only a bit more, then I can reach him. My legs felt like giving up in each step that I took.  
  
“Shhh, stop crying Gyu.”  
  
But before I even reached him, someone else did. Someone familiar, someone I never expected to see again.  
  
“A-Appa…”  
  
It was the man who asked me to dispose of Sunggyu. It was Sunggyu and Myungsoo’s father.  
  
“Project head…”  
  
“We meet again Nam Woohyun.” He smiled slightly at me. “I hoped I’ll never show my face to them again but I guess I did some miscalculations.”  
  
“How did you find this place?” Hoya asked, looking puzzled at the sudden appearance of the man.  
  
“Myungsoo, sent me this GPS location.” He explained. “Myungsoo, come out already. Have you packed all your things yet?”  
  
The kid was holding a small box, wearing pure black outfit just like the first time he came to my house.  
  
“Neh appa. I even already said goodbye to Sungyeol-hyung.” He said in a quiet tone as he clutched his brother’s pants again.  
  
“You… you’re taking them away? Just like that?” I asked him. “You never showed up before and now you’re taking them away?”  
  
“As the project head, I am grateful to you for completing the experiment.” He glared at me. “But Mr Nam Woohyun, don’t forget that it was you who hurt my son. I’m just letting you go easy this time because I was partially at fault too.”  
  
“But I need to talk to him first.” I insisted.  
  
However the door was already closed, Sunggyu didn’t look back.  
  
“I still have a lot to tell you…”  
  
 _I still need to tell you that the house became so silent that one movement echoes all throughout the house.  
  
I still need to say that the food has become tasteless. The house became dirty, the box of my stuffs are never opened once again, the book of tasteless jokes are settled with dust and the dining table was almost empty again._  
  


* * *

  
  
**Chapter 3: Epilogue**

**24th of December on the year 20XX**  
  
 _Three years..._  
  
It took three years before I got the strength to leave the house again.  
  
In those three years, many things have changed with all three of us.  
  
Seungyeon demanded an explanation on who Sunggyu really was.  
  
She thought it was a joke at first, a fantasy concocted by me. But then Hoya told the same story and it was only then that she finally believed it.  
  
'It must be why I lost to him easily. There is no way I can compete with him.' She joked, before turning serious. 'That is why he said I won't ever like to exchange lives with him. He is... he's always sad... I guess.'  
  
She was the least involved with Sunggyu but after his disappearance her change is the one who came fastest.  
  
The days when Han Seungyeon would follow Lee Howon blindly was over. She finally gave up her love on Hoya and along with is the emerging of a new Seungyeon - one that is more carefree and happy, she is all smiles even without much reason.  
  
Of course her change was not perfect, there were times when she would look at Hoya wistfully but it ended as soon as it came. She learned to let go of him, bit by bit, with the help of her new found love.  
  
It was actually kind of funny to see them together. She met the man when she is in her worst state but that didn't deter their relationship. It was actually 'a reminder that there is a wild side aside from her usual composed self' as her new boyfriend, Lee Sungjong phrases it.  
  
He was completely different from Hoya, almost like the polar opposite of him. If Hoya is tan skinned, muscular and emits this manly aura (besides the time he likes to be called Hoaegi), Sungjong is pale, skinny and very effeminate.  
  
He works as a bartender and he is actually wondering each and every day how he managed to snag someone like Seungyeon, a CEO now in her own company - one she built through her slow build in reputation in the business world.  
  
(Actually, she built the company from the ruins of my parents' company so I am the major shareholder but I don't attend any of the meetings ever - Seungyeon consults me though and I only reply 'It is up to you. I know you would do the best for the company.')  
  
 _As for Hoya... well he started his change by changing how things are managed in his house._  
  
He no longer hires gardeners for the garden of her mother, instead he does it with his own hands, with some help from his client now turned boyfriend Jang Dongwoo.  
  
The man was the leader in the dance group Hoya was invited in, and like Hoya, he gave up his dreams to tend to the small business his father has.  
  
The only difference is that Dongwoo never stopped dancing, he always makes time for it, and now the two of them are usually seen performing in underground places - who would have thought that they are actually owners of companies?  
  
Dongwoo is the type of person which is always in the middle of the crowds, someone who doesn't seem to be the type to stand out, but surprisingly, he does.  
  
He is not as unique as Sunggyu (who has only one other person like him, an artificial human) but he in a way he's subtly different, a kind of difference you won't notice on first sight.  
  
A difference that divides him from most people, the difference of never giving up on a dream. He isn't contented by just being what his father forced him to be, he makes an effort to follow his own path - something that a lot of people lacks.  
  
We sometimes joke around that Dongwoo looks like a dinosaur and that makes him a very special person - it was hard to find a prehistoric boyfriend afterall.  
  
 _As for me... you know what? Forget it... I don't even think something positive happened to me._  
  
I know I can't just stay in the house like I did the past three years - all I did was an unending cycle of cleaning up the house and sleeping in Sunggyu's bed, inhaling the faint vanilla scent that is long fading from the sheets.  
  
The funny that how we didn't have any vanilla scented soap or body wash, that hamsterish man seems to make the smell on his own. And that makes it even more uniquely his, nothing has ever emulated the smell of Sunggyu - not vanilla scented perfumes, vanilla ice cream nor vanilla cakes. None, nada - those just reminds me more of him even though it is not exactly him, making his disappearance more evident.  
  
 _You'll never appreciate what you have until you lost it._  
  
So here I am now, among in a crowd of very busy people who wants to do their Christmas shopping. There was always something in the season which makes it magical, people hurry to buy gifts (even obligatory and forced ones) for people they know.  
  
In a sense it kind of unifies many people, especially children who are very eager for the season - expecting a gift from Santa Claus himself.  
  
 _Santa Claus... it has been over three years since someone persistently told me that he doesn't exist._  
  
Three years since I almost became a murderer and three years since someone who is infuriating at first came in to my house.  
  
Three years since someone stunningly beautiful lived with me. Three years since I have last heard his melodious laugh.  
  
Three years since he supported me in all I did and three years since he started liking - no, loving me.  
  
Three years since he broke down right in front of me, three years since I saw tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"Three years since I hurted him and I let him go." I muttered, mist forming right in front of my mouth as the warm breath I released clashed with the cold winter air.  
  
"Hurry up! Santa is here!"  
  
A kid yelled from somewhere and a bunch of kids, all ranging from three to ten ran to a large fat man with fake beard and red costume.  
  
 _Santa Claus..._  
  
I chuckled at the thought of an old man wearing incredibly hot and sweltering costume - the state of his elves are no better either.  
  
 _But still, if he is even real... can he grant me one last wish even though I am way over aged for this?_  
  
I felt my feet automatically walk towards the gathering of little kids and parents. All of them are waiting in line for a chance to greet Santa Claus.  
  
 _All I need is a chance, a chance to tell everything so that I can move on._  
  
More people start to gather around the obviously fake Santa Claus, still mostly children under the age of twelve.  
  
 _Only one chance. That's my last wish and I won't bother you anymore._  
  
"Hey aren't you too old to believe in Santa Claus?" A cheerful voice asked from nowhere - a very familiar voice.  
  
I let my eyes wander around, looking for the source of that voice - thinking it was for me since I stuck out of the crowd like a sore thumb.  
  
"Hyung, who says I believe in him?" Another voice snorted, another familiar one. "Besides, no one is too old for freebies you know?"  
  
The man, the very familiar man laughed his melodious laugh, "You act like we deprive you of material stuff."  
  
"Well, maybe I miss something I can never see again." The younger voice groaned. "Hyung can you buy me coffee again, you can order a whole loads of strawberry if you do."  
  
"Fine, but only because of the strawberries." The older guy snorted. "Seriously, why do you like coffee that much?"  
  
"I already told you. L drinks coffee a lot." The younger voice reasoned but there was something else underneath it.  
  
"L drinks coffee with a whole lot of sugar cubes, you drink plain americano." The older company voice pointed out.  
  
"Well, maybe I like it more bitt-" A small figure bumped to me, one with jet black hair and at the age of twelve. "Sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going."  
  
"It's okay Myungsoo. It is my fault for getting mixed with the crowd too." I replied, making the kid instantly look at me in shock, until his glare turned cold - so cold that I am sure he is thinking of killing me in the most brutal way he can.  
  
"Woohyun-hyung." He spitted it out like a poison, I am only waiting for his punches - I deserve it anyway. I waited for it but nothing came.  
  
"Yah, Kim Myungsoo. Are you being rude to strangers again?" The man I never thought I'll catch a glimpse of again is right in front of me. "Apologize this instant!"  
  
He still had his pale skin and lean build. His eyes are lined with eyeliner and his soft caramel brown hair looks natural on him.  
  
Kim Myungsoo just continued glaring at me while his brother continues to scold him - making quite a scene that stole the attention of the people from Santa Claus.  
  
It isn't everyday where you see a handsome rich looking man to be standing in front of equally perfect brothers who has a unique charm on their own rights.  
  
A cold looking city boy and his warm looking, cute older brother. The younger is dressed in all black while the older is wearing all white.  
  
"Sorry, Myungsoo isn't really like this. I mean he is but not really to this extent." The older guy apologized for his brother. "I'm sorry for his behaviour."  
  
He didn't glare at me or throw punches at me. _Did he... forget what happened?_  
  
"It's fine." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. "He probably just don't like me."  
  
 _If I were Myungsoo, I would beat the person named Nam Woohyun to a pulp._  
  
"Isn't that a rude thing to do to a total stranger?" His eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"My name is Nam Woohyun. There, we are not total strangers anymore." I replied. "Besides, someone once told me that not saying anything or lying won't change the reality."  
  
"It won't, but it could help the situation if all the facts are present. If every factor is known, that way a better decision can be made." He mused. "I'm Kim Sunggyu by the way."  
  
 _So he really doesn't remember.._.  
  
"I know." I replied.  
  
But that is okay...  
  
My phone rang and Hoyas’s name flashed on the screen.  
  
I quickly answered it right in front of them, excusing myself for the moment.  
  
 _That is okay because..._  
  
"Oh Hoya, the dinner? I was still going to buy the ingredients."  
  
"Arasseo, I'll make all your favourites, including Sungyeol's."  
  
 _It is okay because I will tell everything._  
  
Myungsoo's eyes widened considerably at the name that I forced myself not to chuckle. His eyes that used to glare at me suddenly became soft.  
  
"Hoya-yah, can I invite two more people over?"  
  
 _I will tell everything, not missing a single detail of each and every event._  
  
"Ok, bye. Uhmm, I guess we should go grocery shopping then, I'll make vanilla and strawberry flavoured cake frosted with mocha. Are you fine with that?"  
  
"What...? We still didn't agree to it yet." Sunggyu's looked at me weirdly.  
  
"I didn't ask you to agree with me. You are important in that dinner Gyu."  
  
 _And after I told the whole story, I'll let him decide._  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"Of course who would help me in the kitchen? We all know that Hoya is practically useless in cooking."  
  
 _Even if he decides to push me away, I'll accept it with no regrets._  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You will soon, trust me."  
  
 _Afterall, I was always, brutally honest. Not telling something or lying won't change the reality._  
  
\- Nam Woohyun  
  
  
  
This is the last record found about the illegal artificial human named Kim Sunggyu also known as X2889. The records also proves the existence of his 'brother' Kim Myungsoo or X1392.  
  
  
  
This compliation has been gathered from the dug journals of Kim Sunggyu and Nam Woohyun respectively, it serves its purpose as the pioneer in bridging artificial and organic human relationships in order for a better society to emerge.  
  
  
  
Some pages are torn and wet, like this one. Their story has no proper ending, no one knows how Kim Sunggyu reacted upon Woohyun's tale, no one knows except of Nam Woohyun and Kim Sunggyu himself - alongside their few close friends.  
  
  
  
Some purists blame Kim Sunggyu or Nam Woohyun about their heartbreak, depending on which side they are on.  
  
  
  
The ones for the organics say that Kim Sunggyu harshly rejected Nam Woohyun. The ones for the synthetics say that Kim Sunggyu never really forgot anything, Kim Sungwoo didn't wipe Kim Sunggyu's memory clean; that he kept everything inside again - that Woohyun took him for granted again, that he never changed for real during all those three years.  
  
  
  
But the third and most popular conclusion is that they spent the rest of their lives, in the house of Nam Woohyun, whispering lame jokes and cooking dinner.  
  
  
  
Who knows which one is correct? It all depends on which one you decided to believe in, because maybe, just maybe, what you believe in affects your reality.  
  
  
  


 


	5. What Does The Fox Say

_(9904w)_  
  
**"Woohyunnie fuck me please."**  
  
Woohyun woke up panting, and very hard for the nth time already.  
  
He doesn't remember when exactly all the dreams started, but it started roughly two years ago. Every time for everyday of his life since it started, Woohyun would find himself dreaming about a certain fox boy.  
  
Every time, Woohyun would wake up when the fox boy begged him to be fucked. Woohyun didn't even get to enter the much anticipated entrance, not even once in his daily dreams. Woohyun could feel the tip of his cock teasing the entrance however he suddenly wakes up.  
  
Woohyun groaned as he hurriedly took his boxers off, exposing his throbbing member to the cold morning air. He tried to conjure whatever girl he wants to think about (Because Woohyun still believes he is perfectly straight despite his dreams. He was never attracted to any male before, except the fox boy.), however Woohyun just felt less aroused each passing second of it.  
  
Wanting to relieve himself from the stupid heat in his groin, Woohyun finally gave up and conjured him in his mind.  
  
The effect is instantaneous, Woohyun felt like his body is on fire and he got harder if it was even possible. He imagined the boy riding his cock, ears twitching in pleasure as he releases his melodic moans. The tail of the fox boy is wrapped around one of Woohyun's thighs to stabilize himself.  
  
Woohyun's hips started to snap upwards, fucking the hole he improvised using his fingers, imagining it to be the tight heat of the fox boy in his dreams. His growls are incessant, the fox boy is the only one who turns the normally goody-two-shoes into a hot mess of lust.  
"Hah - Haah. Fuck. I'm near." Woohyun panted, thrusting more erratically, imagining the fox boy above him writhing in pure pleasure - moaning Woohyun's name like a chant.  
  
"Woohyunnie Woohyunnie - HYUNNIE! NGHH." The fox boy moaned hard as he fell down on Woohyun's chest, cumming on Woohyun's stomach.  
  
"Fuck. I love you." Woohyun groaned as he came, his eyes filled with the white spark of pleasure. He tried to pull on the boy for a hot searing kiss but he was met with air.  
  
Woohyun is alone in his room, like always, and his hands are sticky with cum. No nameless fox boy are in sight, nothing to convince Woohyun that he is anything but straight.  
  
With a crooked smile, he walked towards the his bathroom, washing his hands in the sink - convincing himself like always that he is straight and the only reason he felt aroused because of the fox boy is because it seems forbidden.  
  
Taking a cold shower to clear his thoughts, Woohyun readied for work. He needs the cold water to remove any unnecessary erotic thoughts about the fox boy. He is s veterinarian, thinking things about these will make his work awkward.  
  
But then, the boy had milky white skin and slim body. His eyes are small and smouldering, expressing thousands of emotions at once. His thin luscious lips give out the most orgasmic sounds that gives Woohyun chills down his spine.  
  
And fuck, Woohyun is hard again.  
  
Woohyun turned the shower colder but it is not freaking working. The nameless fox boy is kicking in like an aphrodisiac.  
  
_Well, I already stomped on my pride earlier, might as well do it again._ Woohyun heaved a sigh as he let his fingers grip on his throbbing cock.  
  
There was the fox in his imagination again, staring at him intently as Woohyun pumped his member under the cold shower.  
  
"Woohyunnie, would you like some help with that?"  
  
Woohyun groaned as the lithe fox said those words, "Yes, help me with this... please."  
  
"I don't know, I don't feel like kneeling down the cold floor." The fox smirked, walking towards Woohyun and teasing the head of Woohyun's cock.  
  
"You don't have to kneel, just - just do something." Woohyun begged. He knows he is teasing himself but he can't help it.  
  
"Okay then Hyunnie." The fox smiled as he let his hands grip the cock tightly and pumping it.  
  
In Woohyun's mind, it is not his hands anymore which is holding his throbbing member. It is him.  
  
"Oh, fuck. Just like that baby." Woohyun moaned, licking his lips in blissful pleasure. The fox boy is staring at Woohyun's expression looking like very very horny as he watched Woohyun.  
  
"Y-You look so perfect like this Ughhh." The fox groaned as he palmed his cock. "Promise me you will do me later."  
  
"Yeah. I-I will. Fuck. I'm so near." Woohyun groaned, lost in his imaginary pleasure.  
  
"Cum for me then Woohyunnie."  
  
Woohyun screamed his lungs out as his body shook with intense pleasure.  
  
He opened his eyes to see the white substance go down the drain, washed off by the water.  
  
Woohyun is alone, the fox boy is not there.  
  
He just let out a defeated sigh as he continued his preparation for work.  
  
The work at the clinic is hard. There are several patients which needs his attention. No passing moment is silent, every single second is filled with the barking of dogs, meowing of cats and the occasional sounds of other animals.  
  
The work is taxing since every single animal needs his attention, some of them are very sick that Woohyun is cursing their owners in his head.  
  
_Who the hell feeds his dogs chocolate?_ Woohyun resisted the urge to face palm right in front of the stupid owner who brought his dog.  
  
"Oh, can you take care of Jongie for me? Sorry, he just suddenly sneaked in and ate my chocolate." The owner named Howon said.  
  
"Uh, sure. We'll do everything we can for this poor dog." Woohyun replied as polite as he can. "Just make sure you doesn't eat chocolate again."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Howon released out a relieved sigh. "I'll be going then, Dongwoo should be waiting for me outside now."  
  
The man exited the clinic just as Sungyeol - another vet in the clinic - stepped out of the animal holding area.  
  
"Tsk, don't feel so annoyed Woohyun. Maybe it was really an accident." Sungyeol snorted, seeing his friend's irritated expression.  
  
"Shut up Sungyeol. I know you were checking him out behind the curtains." Woohyun glared at his best friend. "He is probably taken by that Dongwoo person he mentioned."  
  
"Well it is not I'm doing anything. Looking isn't a crime." Sungyeol replied. "Anyway, that is not what I wanted to say. It is lunch break right now and I'm ordering you to buy me some americano. I'm stuck here inside, one of my patients needs to be watched closely."  
  
"Fine. Give me some money." Woohyun grumbled as he took off his white coat. "I won't pay for it this time."  
  
"Cheapstake." Sungyeol replied as he tossed his money to Woohyun.  
  
"Be quiet or I won't buy you anything at all." Woohyun glared at his friend before leaving the clinic.  
  
Woohyun walked towards the dainty cafe near the clinic. It is just a small one but the crew inside is very friendly.  
  
"Oh, Woohyun-ssi you are here." The barista, Myungsoo, greeted him. "Where is Sungyeol-ssi?"  
  
"His patient needs TLC." Woohyun snorted.  
  
"Tender loving care? What the hell happened?" Myungsoo asked as he started to prepare an americano and a mocha latte.  
  
"Poor cat got hit with a bike." Woohyun replied, remembering the bloody condition of the animal. "Sungyeol will be able to save him though."  
  
"Here's your order Woohyun-ssi." Myungsoo handed him a takeout bag.  
  
"I didn't order any muffin, Myungsoo." Woohyun looked at the contents of the bag, handing Myungsoo the money.  
  
"It's on the house. Sungyeol-ssi might be hungry." Myungsoo replied. It is known by everyone in this area that the barista has a thing for the tall vet.  
  
"Okay then Myungsoo." Woohyun smirked. "I'll make sure Sungyeol knows."  
  
"Y-You don't have to do that." Myungsoo replied, but Woohyun already exited the shop.  
  
Holding the takeout bag in one hand, Woohyun strolled his way back to the clinic until a mop of brown hair appears in his peripheral vision.  
  
Being the curious person he was, he decided to check who the person is.  
  
The person lying down the dirty ground looks very familiar to Woohyun, he has smooth pale skin and a very pretty face.  
  
His clothes are dirtied up just like a skin. He wears tattered clothes but it didn't seem like he is hurt anywhere.  
  
_He is so beautiful._ Woohyun let his fingertips trace the jawline of the boy lying down the street. He knows he is acting like a creepy pervert but his hands felt like it had its own life.  
  
_Speaking of perverts... Crap there is a pervert roaming around the streets._ Woohyun looked at the peaceful sleeping face of the stranger. _I can't just leave him here._  
  
Woohyun slung the arms of the sleeping figure over his shoulders, the man must been dreaming about something as he automatically held on to Woohyun.  
  
The vet has to carry the sleeping stranger on his back towards the clinic. Minutes later he arrived to a surprised Sungyeol who looked gloomy for a reason.  
  
"Yah, this is an animal clinic, we don't treat humans here." Sungyeol remarked as he saw Woohyun's extra baggage.  
  
"I know, I just couldn't let him sleep on the dirty street. A pervert may see him and take advantage of him." Woohyun replied, dropping the man on a couch used by customers.  
  
"Perverts like you." Sungyeol muttered under his breath, Woohyun not hearing what he said. "So, where is my americano?"  
  
"Here. Lover boy also gave you muffins for free." Woohyun handed the bag to the other vet. "He also wants to say that GET TOGETHER WITH HIM ALREADY! IT HAS BEEN TWO YEARS SINCE YOU LIKED EACH OTHER!"  
  
"So, what's the deal with this stranger?" Sungyeol said, beaming with happiness and ignoring what Woohyun said. He is already munching on a muffin as he inspected the stranger.  
  
"I found him sleeping outside at the alley. He doesn't look like hurt anywhere though." Woohyun replied, eyeing the sleeping stranger.  
  
"Ohhh look he has fox ears!" Sungyeol exclaimed, pointing at the brown ears which is a bit lighter than his hair. "He has a tail too!"  
  
Woohyun immediately choked on his saliva as he heard what Sungyeol said. "M-Maybe it is fake?"  
  
_No. There is no way it is him._ Woohyun finally recalled where he saw the person before. _It can't be him. There is no way it is him._  
  
"I don't think it is fake." Sungyeol pulled on the brown ears. "There was a discovery about a fox human hybrid in the forests. People exploited them though and hunted them as slaves. Most people didn't know about this because everything is kept under the table and is strictly in the black market only."  
  
"And how come do you know about it?" Woohyun raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The one living beside my apartment offered me one." Sungyeol shrugged his shoulders, still pulling on the ears.  
  
"Mom, give me five more minutes." The stranger grumbled, scratching his stomach lazily.  
  
"Oh, it seems like we can wake him up. Go do it Woohyun, I have a cat to attend to." Sungyeol stood up and walked to the animal area  
  
"Wait don't leave me here!" Woohyun shouted.  
  
"T-Too loud..." The sleeping man woke up and rubbed his eyes before looking at the person in front of him. "W-Woohyunnie?"  
  
"You know my name?" Woohyun was shocked. _It can't be..._  
  
"Yeah... We met two years ago in my realm. Don't you remember me Hyunnie?" The man said. "That's was April 28 two years ago, during my birthday."  
  
"April 28..." Woohyun felt something he has forgotten before lurch in his brain.  
  
Woohyun found himself in a forest in one of his dreams during his final year in college. The forest was very rich with biodiversity. Different plants and animals that Woohyun didn't know existed is present in the forest.  
  
It was riddled with random sounds of animals. However, everything suddenly went silent as if giving way for someone to speak.  
  
A melodic voice filled the forest, there is no real tangible words being said. But even then, Woohyun felt drawn by the voice.  
  
He walked towards the source of the sound, and found himself at the shade of a tall tree.  
  
"Hello there! Who are you and what are you doing here?" The singing voice stopped and asked Woohyun from above him.  
  
"I-I was just wandering around here." Woohyun replied looking for the source on the branches above. "Where are you? Introduce yourself first."  
  
A slim figure fell down right in front of Woohyun. The guy has fox ears and tails, he has deep smoldering eyes and chubby cheeks.  
  
"I'm here. I am Kim Sunggyu, prince of the Kim tribe. Now may I ask who are you, human?" Sunggyu asked looking at Woohyun intently.  
  
"I-I am Nam Woohyun. I have no idea why I am here." Woohyun explained at the beautiful stranger.  
  
"Oh, we the fox tribe is adept in dreams but I don't know why you are here also. This place is in my mind only. I stay here when I am stressed, usually only my father can go here." Sunggyu was puzzled about the presence of human.  
  
"M-Maybe it was just a mistake." Woohyun replied, he really didn't understand anything about this dream but he just played along. Dreams are mostly senseless anyway.  
  
"Maybe..." Sunggyu said.  
  
"Yah! Today is your birthday! Your soulmate should appear any time now." An older fox ran towards them, noticing Woohyun just in time. "Human... why are you here?"  
  
"I don't know..." Woohyun replied. "Maybe it was a mistake."  
  
"Wait... are you perhaps..." The older fox said. "This can't be... my son can't be married to a human!"  
  
"Fa-Father, is he my soulmate?" Sunggyu asked his father.  
  
"Not anymore... I object to this. Come on Gyu, let's go." The older fox held his son and disappeared with him.  
  
Woohyun never dreamt of Sunggyu for a while, eventually forgetting the dream. The fox reappeared on his dreams again, three months after but it isn't like before.  
  
Woohyun's dream became erotic and has haunted him since then. He forgot the name of the boy, as well as the first dream.  
  
"Sunggyu?" Woohyun asked the blinking and disoriented fox.  
  
"Neh." Sunggyu nodded enthusiastically. "We only met once but I never forgot about it. It was my first time seeing a human."  
  
_We only met once? Then what about all those dreams?_ Woohyun thought. "Oh, we met only once?"  
  
"N-Neh... Father blocked you out." Sunggyu admitted. "He could not accept the situation."  
  
"I see... So, did you find another person to marry?" Woohyun asked unsurely.  
  
"Yes... it was supposed to be my wedding two weeks ago." Sunggyu replied, fiddling with his shirt. "However we were discovered that day."  
  
"The hunt started on your wedding day?" Woohyun asked, some part of him felt relieved although he doesn't know why.  
  
"Yes... the priestess said it was because my father tried to defy destiny." Sunggyu said, looking at Woohyun in his eyes. "It was because of me that we got caught Woohyunnie."  
  
"Gyu, don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault." Woohyun assured Sunggyu.  
  
"Oh. You got acquainted already? That's fast." Sungyeol said breaking the moment between Sunggyu and Woohyun.  
  
_Sungyeol... I'll kill you stupid._  
  
"W-who is he Hyunnie?" Sunggyu asked, terrified at the presence of another human. He hid behind Woohyun and grasped Woohyun tightly.  
  
"It's okay... He is harmless. Sungyeol is just my friend." Woohyun turned to Sunggyu and rubbed his back comfortingly, easing Sunggyu.  
  
"Oh, he is afraid of humans? Why is he clinging to you then?" Sungyeol asked, curious at the suspicious relationship between the two.  
  
"Sunggyu is... Sunggyu trusts handsome people only."  
  
"I-I am Woohyun's destined partner."  
  
Both replied at the same time.  
  
"Oh, so that's how it is. And Woohyun, are you implying that I look ugly?" Sungyeol glared at Woohyun. "Mr Fox, I am not ugly right?"  
  
"N-No, you are not ug - Hyunnie, why are you pinching me?" Sunggyu winced in pain, stomping away from Woohyun. "I hate you Hyunnie."  
  
"See, I am not ugly." Sungyeol grinned victoriously. "Anyway, if you are going to be living together, you need to process his identity at the government for citizenship. They are now searching for illegal trades of slaves."  
  
"No. I don't want to live with Hyunnie, he is mean." Sunggyu puffed his cheeks out. "I-I am fine living in the streets."  
  
"Fine. See if I care." Woohyun knows he should go pacify the fox but he won't act lovesick in front of his bastard best friend. He still likes girls and that is final.  
  
"Some kind ajusshi gives me food anyway. He also invites me to his house but I never got the chance to go there." Sunggyu continued to ponder his choices, looking blissfully oblivious.  
  
"So, Sunggyu-ssi. What does this ajusshi offers you inside his house?" Sungyeol smirked, enjoying his best friend's enraged expression.  
  
"He says we will do something fun and we would enjoy it very much. I think he said he will enjoy me rather... I don't understand what he meant though." Sunggyu said, looking all innocent and clueless.  
  
"That's it. You are staying with me." Woohyun stomped over to where Sunggyu is, grabbing the clueless. "You are my wife, you will live with me."  
  
"Y-Yah! Why am I the wife?! And I'm still mad at you Woohyunnie." Sunggyu glared at Woohyun. "I am the prince of the Kim tribe."  
  
"Aw, don't be mad at me babe. Your husband is sorry." Woohyun chuckled and pulled Sunggyu close. "Besides, you are the wife since you are the one who will stay at home while I work for you. I cannot let you do any hard work at all."  
  
"But still, I won't be called as a wife."  
  
"Fine, we are both husbands okay?"  
  
"Neh Woohyunnie."  
  
Sunggyu nodded enthusiastically before clinging to Woohyun's side.  
  
"Well then, I'll take a half day Sungyeol. We still have things to do." Woohyun smirked at Sungyeol. "I'm sure you can manage the clinic alone. If you want someone to help though, I can tell Myungsoo to come over. His shift will end by now."  
  
"Yah. Don't leave me alone!"  
  
But Woohyun and Sunggyu are already outside the clinic.  
  
"Uhh, Sunggyu we need to go back to my house first to clean you up." Woohyun stated looking at the fox.  
  
Sunggyu nodded blankly as he is not listening to Woohyun but instead staring at a hidden corner adjacent to the clinic.  
  
"Who is the person hiding there?" Sunggyu asked, pointing at slightly shown black hair.  
  
Noticing this, Woohyun chuckled before shouting. "Myungsoo! You can go inside! Sungyeol needs company, not a stalker who takes his pictures secretly."  
  
Flustered at being discovered, Myungsoo came out of his corner and bowed at them before entering the clinic.  
  
"Who is he?" Sunggyu asked. "He looks really handsome."  
  
"Yah! He is Sungyeol's secret boyfriend and no, you cannot find him handsome." Woohyun replied. "You can only find me handsome!"  
  
"Wae? I'm just telling the truth." Sunggyu pouted at his jealous partner. "We the Kim tribe never lie. Being honest is the main principle of my tribe."  
  
"Fine. Let's just go, we need to hurry up anyway."  
  
The trip to Woohyun's small house was supposed to be short but instead it was full of queries from the fox. He keeps asking about the things they see, things like electronic devices make him curious and Woohyun has to explain all of that.  
  
"Woohyunnie, what is those glowing things. Ajusshi didn't tell me anything about it."  
  
"It is an electric light bulb Sunggyu. One click then poof there is light."  
  
"Woohyunnie, how did that woman fit inside that box?"  
  
"Uhmmm. They miniaturize her and place her there."  
  
"That's horrible Woohyunnie, how can they cage her like that?"  
  
"Eh? I'm pretty sure she is happy inside there."  
  
"Are you sure Woohyunnie?"  
  
"Yes Gyu. Now walk forward again."  
  
"Woohyunie, what is with that machine full of metal?"  
  
"Oh that? That is a vending machine. Give it some money and you drink will magically appear in that box."  
  
"Oh, I'm thirsty Woohyunie. Buy me some, jebal!"  
  
"Ok. I'll buy you a Pepsi or something."  
  
"Pepsi? What is that Woohyunnie?"  
  
"Here, drink this and discover for yourself."  
  
"Woohyunnie, what is this feeling when I drink it? It feels like it is boiling but it isn't hot."  
  
"Oh, that? They made the drink to boil at a low temperature."  
  
Needless to say, he isn't the best person to explain these to Sunggyu.  
  
He barely passed college and survived by charming his way to the end. He does well in animal care though so he is a more or less decent vet.  
  
"And we are here." Woohyun groaned. The fifteen minute walk became a two hour walk.. "This is where I live Gyu."  
  
"I know." Sunggyu smiled. "I recognized your scent and I followed you here. I just decided not to bother you."  
  
"Oh, you should have just entered the house. I won't mind you coming in my house." Woohyun replied, thinking that if Sunggyu came inside the house he would probably freak out. _Maybe if I came in him...._  
  
"Woohyun! What's this thing?"  
  
Oh, this will take even longer.  
  
"Gyu, I'll explain everything later. We still need to register you. We need an ID for you, things like that."  
  
"ID? You mean this plastic card?"  
  
He held a plastic card with his complete information, issued two weeks ago.  
  
"What the hell? How did you get that?"  
  
"Ohh. The ajusshi helped me to get it, he said something about preparation for me to live with him."  
  
"Seriously... What kind of vile ajusshi did you meet?"  
  
"He is a kind ajusshi. He said I resemble his ex. What is ex anyway? Is it the letter in the English alphabet?"  
  
Woohyun can just groan.  
  
"You know what? You need to take a bath first. You look very dirty right now."  
  
"Woohyunnie, where can I take a bath, is there a river somewhere near?"  
  
"No. But you can take a bath in the bathroom. There is this... kind of rain that falls down from inside."  
  
"Ohh, Woohyunnie, where is it?"  
  
"Here. This is the bathroom where you do stuff."  
  
"Woohyun... why is there a weird smell in here?" *sniff sniff*  
  
"Weird smell?" Please not that.  
  
"Yeah, it smells weird. I can't describe it but it smells like how my parent's room smell after they do vocal practices."  
  
"Vocal practices?" _Good, I thought I was done for._  
  
"Yeah, I hear them doing vocal practices in some nights... mother would go _'ugghhh~'_ "  
  
"Oh, that... I am doing vocal practices too." _Crap, he imitated a moan and it sounds heavenly._  
  
"Ohhh, so where is the magic rain?"  
  
"Here, this is a warm rain. Now I shall go leave you here to fetch your clothes."  
  
Woohyun went to his bedroom and sprayed air purifier in the air. _He cannot smell that I jerked off here earlier too._  
  
_Now, what should I make him wear?_ Woohyun rummaged his closet until he saw something he bought long ago. _Collar? Maybe I can coax him to wear it_.  
  
He decided on a white sweatshirt and red sweatpants. He figured Sunggyu wants comfortable clothes.  
  
"Here, I'll leave clothes for you in front of the door."  
  
"Okay Woohyunnie!"  
  
_Now that is done, should I cook something for him?_  
  
"What would you like to eat? I'll cook it for you."  
  
"MEAT! Woohyunnie, I want meat!"  
  
"Okay!" Woohyun shouted back, walking to his kitchen which barely supplied with food.  
  
He opened his fridge to find nothing but pudding and ice cream inside.  
  
"Okay... I guess I have to take him out to eat."  
  
Woohyun waited for Sunggyu to get out of the bathroom. One thing he forgot though is that the clothes are left outside.  
  
Sunggyu opened the door of the bathroom, completely naked and bare.  
  
"Oh. Woohyunnie, did you cook meat already?" Sunggyu didn't even bother to cover his body.  
  
"S-Sunggyu... cover your body." Woohyun averted his eyes from Sunggyu's body, trying his best not to look but failing. One look at the flawless skin and Woohyun felt his arousal stirring.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind, you are my husband anyway." Sunggyu just shrugged his shoulders as he towel dried his hair. He picked up the clothes left by Woohyun.  
  
"Ooh, Woohyunnie what is this? Ajusshi gave me one of these too." Sunggyu held the collar in his fingers before clasping it around his neck. "Woohyunnie do I look good with it?"  
  
Woohyun dared to look at Sunggyu and he swears, his should just flew away to heaven. Sunggyu is still naked and is only wearing the black collar, his ears are twitching cutely and his tail is swinging happily.  
  
"Y-Yes it does look good on you." Woohyun stammered preventing himself to molest Sunggyu right there.  
  
"Chincha? I think Woohyunnie looks very handsome too." Sunggyu purred as he hugged Woohyun, still naked.  
  
_He is naked... and he is touching me..._ Woohyun felt his cock throbbing at Sunggyu's proximity. _No, Nam Woohyun likes girls._  
  
The heat of Sunggyu left him and when Woohyun opened his eyes, Sunggyu is already clothed.  
  
"Woohyunnie, did you cook meat?" Sunggyu asked Woohyun, his eyes sparkling with happiness.  
  
"Uhm, about that... I haven't cooked yet." Woohyun said, Sunggyu's happy face fell completely. "But we will eat meat outside. Do you like bulgogi? There is a restaurant near here."  
  
"Ohhh. Woohyunnie, Let's hurry up!" Sunggyu clung to Woohyun's arm.  
  
"Fine. Let's go." Woohyun adjusted his boner for it not to become noticeable.  
  
They walked towards a small restaurant and Sunggyu is already practically drooling.  
  
"Meat! Meat! Meat!" Sunggyu chanted happily. "Woohyunnie, buy me some meat!"  
  
People began looking at them because of Sunggyu and they all immediately stared and gossiped.  
  
"Is he wearing animal ears and tail along with a collar? What kind of sicko forces his boyfriend to wear those in public?"  
  
"But you must admit, he is one hell of a lucky guy."  
  
"Dayum where can I get a pretty and obedient guy like him?"  
  
"If he is into stuff like that, maybe he can agree with sharing."  
  
Woohyun didn't know what came over him but he suddenly grabbed Sunggyu closer and snarled at the bystanders.  
  
"Watch it, he's only mine!" He shouted at them before kissing Sunggyu on the lips.  
  
"There is no stable relationships that a persistent flirt can't break!"  
  
"Try breaking us apart and you will end up dead!" Woohyun shouted back, entering the restaurant with Sunggyu.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Sunggyu suddenly asked Woohyun.  
  
"Know what?" Woohyun replied.  
  
"That people who try to break us apart dies. Some of my suitors died a horrible death. The one I was supposed to marry died at the assault." Sunggyu explained.  
  
"Ohhh, that is good." Woohyun nodded. "Wait. Is that why I hadn't have any girlfriend these past two years?"  
  
"Yes. It is the reason for it." Sunggyu excitedly sat down on one of the seats.  
  
Woohyun didn't know what to feel. Sunggyu can never be taken away from him but it also placed a dry spell on him.  
  
"Woohyunnie hurry up!" Sunggyu waved his hands at Woohyun who immediately sauntered towards him.  
  
"You like meat that much?" Woohyun chuckled, sitting down next to Sunggyu.  
  
"Neh!"  
  
"Ajusshi two big order of bulgogi please!"  
  
"Woohyunnie, I want more!  
  
"Another order ajusshi."  
  
"Ajusshi make that two!"  
  
"Yah! Kim Sunggyu! Too much meat is not healthy."  
  
"But, Woohyunnie~"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
After they were done eating, Woohyun's wallet is already near empty.  
  
_That was supposed to be for until next week._ Woohyun groaned. _I need more money but my shift is full and I can't let Sunggyu work. Who knows what kind of people will he meet?_  
  
"I'm full now. Let's go home Woohyunnie." Sunggyu clinged on his arm again.  
  
"Arasseo." They walked home almost penniless.  
  
After eating dinner came the dilemma of sleeping.  
  
_Where will Sunggyu sleep? I suppose I can sleep on the couch but I still have work for tomorrow._ Woohyun thought as he watched Sunggyu bounce up and down on his bed. _If he can only bounce like that on my cock._  
  
"Woohyunnie, what are you still doing there at the door? Let's sleep." Sunggyu pulled him to bed.  
  
"We'll sleep together?" Woohyun asked, a bit hesitant because of his dreams. If Sunggyu sleeps next to him, he might rape Sunggyu in his sleep.  
  
"Yes. Woohyunnie is my husband so it is okay." Sunggyu snuggled to Woohyun his hands massaging Woohyun's pectoral and his thighs brushing Woohyun's crotch with his own crotch on Woohyun's thigh.  
  
"Ugh, Sunggyu what are you doing?" Woohyun asked Sunggyu but the fox didn't reply and was snoring slightly.  
  
Woohyun has to sleep completely aroused and hard. Sunggyu's hands and thighs are sending sparks of arousal through Woohyun's body.  
  
Luckily for Woohyun, he didn't dream for the first time in two years. No erotic dreams about Sunggyu showed up and he can sleep peacefully.  
  
  
  
Actually, he is not so lucky afterall. The morning after proved that.  
  
Something cold and wet pressed on Woohyun's pulse in the neck. It took a moment to register in Woohyun's mind but he is sure that that thing pressed against him is tongue.  
  
Sunggyu is licking Woohyun's neck - one of his erogenous spots.  
  
"Uhmm, Gyu?" Woohyun croaked. His mouth felt dry, Sunggyu is playing with his nubs and his thighs put delicious friction to his member.  
  
"Uhmm, meat~" Sunggyu mumbled in his sleep. "This beef tastes delicious."  
  
Sunggyu is dreaming about food (which explains the licking action) and Woohyun is greatly affected by it.  
  
It is time for Woohyun to actually wake up and prepare for work so he risked waking up Sunggyu.  
  
"Gyu... Gyu-ah." Woohyun shook Sunggyu who refuses to wake up and instead, snuggles more, making things harder for Woohyun, both literally and figuratively.  
  
"Baby. Please wake up, your husband has to cook breakfast." Woohyun whispered to Sunggyu.  
  
"Neh, I'm up." Sunggyu opened his eyes and rubbed it cutely. His face is a bit puffed out from sleeping and his hair looks like a mess. The brown ears of Sunggyu is twitching and the tail is lazily resting on the bed.  
  
"What time is it Woohyunnie?" Sunggyu yawned and scratched the back of his fox ears.  
  
_Screw liking girls, if this is what I will see every morning then I can live with this arrangement._ Woohyun chuckled before ruffling the hair of the fox.  
  
"It is six in the morning, jagiya." Woohyun smiled as Sunggyu pouted because of his messed hair. "You must be hungry already. I'll cook something fast. Wait here okay?"  
  
"Neh Woohyunnie." Sunggyu yawned again before slumping back on the bed, relishing the warmth in Woohyun's side of the bed.  
  
Woohyun pecked Sunggyu's forehead as he stood up (hiding his boner again) and went to the kitchen.  
  
He doesn't know how Sunggyu is able to do all these things to him. Maybe it was because of destiny that Woohyun felt it to be natural.  
  
Rummaging all his instant food (all food he has left), he got packets of instant ramyun and began cooking it.  
  
I need to buy real food. Woohyun thought as he stirred the boiling pot of ramyun.  
  
After the ramyun is finished, Woohyun went back to his bedroom to wake Sunggyu up again.  
  
The fox is curled up in a ball of warmth, snuggling under the blankets in Woohyun's side and sniffing the scent of the vet.  
  
Woohyun's heart swelled at the sight. Sunggyu looks so endearing and maybe, just maybe, Woohyun won't let go of him, destiny or not.  
  
"Gyu-ah let us eat." Woohyun shook Sunggyu awake, the fox complied quickly and stretched his arms to remove sleepiness off him.  
  
"Woohyunnie I smell food!" Sunggyu sniffed the air before hugging Woohyun. "It smells so good but so is Woohyunnie~"  
  
"Yah! Am I like food to you?" Woohyun chuckled, partially freezing in place as Sunggyu's shirt had rose up to show his back.  
  
The fox is still sitting on the bed while snuggling on standing Woohyun on his abdomen, dangerously near to his still hard cock - which is getting harder by the second. Sunggyu's tail is wiggling around his raised ass, and goddamn, those round cheeks are tempting Woohyun.  
  
"Woohyunnie, let us eat now." Sunggyu let go of Woohyun and skipped happily to the dining room. "Wahhh noodles!"  
  
"You are okay with instant ramyun?' Woohyun sat down beside Sunggyu who is blowing on his ramyun.  
  
"Someone smuggles food from outside our forest and sells them inside." Sunggyu explained. "Father always forbid me to buy human things but I never sticked to his orders anyway."  
  
"I thought the Kim are honest people?" Woohyun asked Sunggyu.  
  
"Honesty is different from obedience. We admit our disobedience if asked." Sunggyu replied. "I got grounded very often and I usually escape to the treetops where nobody can catch me."  
  
"So if I asked you if you like me, what is your answer?" Woohyun asked the fox.  
  
"I like you Woohyunnie." Sunggyu admitted.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Neh."  
  
"I like you too Sunggyu."  
  
"Thank you... but Woohyunnie."  
  
"What is it, jagiya?"  
  
"Woohyunnie, this ramyun is overcooked."  
  
"Oh... It's still edible though."  
  
"Still, it is too soggy. Woohyunnie you should watch what you are cooking carefully."  
  
"Oh. I will, for my jagiya" *pecks Sunggyu's lips*  
  
"Woohyunnie, brush your teeth first."  
  
"Okay, okay..."  
  
"Woohyunnie, stop staring at me and eat your food already. It won't taste good when it is cold."  
  
"Yes jagiya."  
  
"Woohyunnie, you're spilling some"  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Woohyunnie, don't talk when your mouth is full."  
  
"Neh, mother."  
  
"Yah~ I am not your mother."  
  
"Okay, grandpa."  
  
"I hate you Woohyunnie."  
  
"No, you love me. I thought the Kims can't lie?"  
  
"There is a thin line between love and hate and you just crossed it."  
  
"Yah, you are serious? Please don't hate me."  
  
"Fine I won't. Just don't call me demeaning names."  
  
"Okay GyuGyuHoneyBearMunchkins."  
  
"Woohyunnie, no stupid petnames too. Learn to respect your elders. I am two years older than you Woohyunnie."  
  
"More like 100 years."  
  
"Yah! Woohyunnie!"  
  
"Okay, you are young and you are not an ancient man."  
  
"Yes I am that. Now that is settled, take a bath with me Woohyunnie."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay... Wait. WHAT?"  
  
Woohyun choked on his ramyun. He didn't expect Sunggyu to say that all of a sudden.  
  
"Take a bath with me Woohyunnie, wash my back for me."  
  
"Wash your back?"  
  
"Yeah, but usually my servants do it for me."  
  
"You let your servants see you naked?"  
  
"Yes, they are all male anyway."  
  
"Yah! Why are you showing your skin to random males? Your husband is a jealous husband!"  
  
"Relax Woohyunnie, they can't touch me more than ordered."  
  
"Fine, I'm calm. But from now on you will only bath with me or alone."  
  
"Neh. Let's go Woohyunnie."  
  
Sunggyu grabbed Woohyun and dragged him towards the bathroom.  
  
"Sunggyu, are you sure we are doing this?" Woohyun gulped as he watched Sunggyu strip his clothes off, revealing the figure that Woohyun only saw in his dreams and imagination.  
  
Just twenty four hours ago, Woohyun is living alone and he is just jerking off to Sunggyu's body in his mind.  
  
"Woohyunnie what are you doing, you will have to leave soon right?"  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I followed you remember?"  
  
"Oh right. I have a grandpa stalker."  
  
"Yah, Woohyunnie~"  
  
"Okay okay... I'll wash your back for you to compensate ok?"  
  
Sunggyu's back is white and his body is slim, Woohyun is getting more and more aroused at the thought of touching it.  
  
He let his fingers trace the spine of Sunggyu and his cock throbbed when Sunggyu shivered slightly.  
  
He scrubbed Sunggyu's back which is a bit tense. Noticing this, Woohyun decided to put a bit of pressure on the rigid muscles.  
  
"Woohyunnie~ it feels so good. Please continue what you are doing." Sunggyu moaned in pleasure with Woohyun's light massage. "Ahh~ more Hyunnie~"  
  
Woohyun felt his sanity starting to break off. _Fuck. His moans are the same._  
  
He adjusted his position, getting closer to Sunggyu to massage him more.  
  
"Woohyun? What is that thing poking my ass?"  
  
The tip of his cock has already touched the skin of Sunggyu and he didn't even notice.  
  
"Ugh it is nothing” Woohyun replied, trying to lie his way out.  
  
Sunggyu peeked over his shoulders and just let out a soft 'Oh' before turning back again.  
  
"Wait. Why are you not reacting at all?"  
  
"Uhmm. My servants usually becomes like that too. I never understood what it meant though. Mine doesn't get that way."  
  
"Which one is better? Mine or theirs?" Woohyun asked seriously, hating Sunggyu's servants and celebrating quite a bit when he discovered Sunggyu is really innocent. _Wait. He already saw me naked but he is not aroused at all?_  
  
"Yours is slightly bigger Woohyunnie."  
  
"Oh, what about yours?"  
  
"Mine doesn't get that way."  
  
"Even now?"  
  
Woohyun turned Sunggyu around to make him face him, cornering the fox., breathing on his ears.  
  
Sunggyu looks flushed and his own cock started to get hard.  
  
_Fuck, it is working. I need him now._  
  
  
  
  
_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Woohyun needs to leave already.  
  
"Aish! What the hell is with that clock?!"  
  
"Woohyunnie, we need to hurry up. You need to leave now."  
  
"I can skip work today." Woohyun lied, skipping is never an option.  
  
"But Sungyeol-ssi will be all alone there."  
  
"He can manage it himself." Another lie, Sungyeol hates being alone.  
  
"My father said that all people must do their work properly."  
  
"Okay, I'll go to work. But will you be fine alone?"  
  
"I would probably be bored but I can manage it. Go, Woohyunnie, Sungyeol-ssi must be waiting for you."  
  
"Okay. I'm going. Let's continue later okay?"  
  
"Continue what? Bathing?"  
  
"Ugh forget about it. I'll be going now."  
  
"Woohyunnie, take care! Don't stress much okay?"  
  
Woohyun arrived at the clinic in a bittersweet mood.  
  
"Let me guess, you spent a good morning together but got cockblocked somehow." Sungyeol said as soon as he saw his friend.  
  
"Yes, by the stupid alarm and Sunggyu himself." Woohyun groaned.  
  
"What do you mean by Sunggyu himself?" Sungyeol asked curiosly.  
  
"He reprimanded me for wanting to skip work." Woohyun replied.  
  
"Ouch, sounds like a grandpa." Sungyeol winced for his friend.  
  
"Actually, he is. But he sometimes whine and do cute stuff. He also asks too much, I don't know what he really is. One thing I'm sure of is that he likes talking." Woohyun explained.  
  
"Oh, ok." Sungyeol replied, not interested anymore. "You know what will lift your mood? Buying me some americano."  
  
"Why would my mood be lifted by buying you an americano?" Woohyun glared at his idiotic friend. "Besides, I don't have money, Yeol."  
  
"What? Why?" Sungyeol gasped at the thought of not being to slave Woohyun to buy him coffee. "You should still have money until next week."  
  
"I spent it all in that restaurant near the house. Sunggyu wanted to eat meat and I don't have any." Woohyun explained. "I didn't know he'll eat that much."  
  
"Well, that's stupid. He hasn't eaten properly for what, two weeks?" Sungyeol facepalmed. "Of course he'll eat many, who the hell told you to bring him to that overpriced restaurant?"  
  
"Uhmmm. Me?" Woohyun pointed at himself dumbly. "But seriously I don't have any money left."  
  
"Of course you won't. This job barely sustains you, living with another person will double your expenses idiot." Sungyeol groaned. "Maybe Sunggyu-ssi is good at something, he can probably get a job from it."  
  
"No! I don't want him to meet other creepy people who would like take advantage of him." Woohyun replied. "He's fine living off instant ramyun anyway."  
  
"Oh, poor Sunggyu-ssi. He got stuck with a cheapstake who is also prideful." Sungyeol said. "Seriously, living off instant food is not healthy."  
  
"I can do it. I just need to take a part time job." Woohyun said, determined.  
  
"Idiot, you have no time and skills for a part-time job." Sungyeol remarked. "You barely got this job of being a vet."  
  
"I know, but still..." Woohyun muttered.  
  
"He will be fine. Besides, he will just be bored waiting back at your home." Sungyeol replied. "If my guess is right, he will nag at you as soon as you get home."  
  
AND... SUNGYEOL WAS RIGHT, SUNGGYU WAS BORED.  
  
"Woohyunnie. Why is this place so boring? I didn't have anything to do." Sunggyu said just as Woohyun entered the house.  
  
He was wearing very short shorts, exposing his pale leg for Woohyun to see, and dayum - he's getting hard again.  
  
"Gyu~ I'm sorry. I'll try to leave something for you to do next time okay?" Woohyun hugged Sunggyu who backed away.  
  
"Woohyunnie, you still smell like animals." Sunggyu said. "Go take a bath first."  
  
"Fine, just give me a kiss first." Woohyun puckered his lips at Sunggyu.  
  
"NO. YOU SMELL." Sunggyu replied. "Take a bath first, I'll make something with the little you have here."  
  
"You can cook?" Woohyun asked the fox.  
  
"Not exactly. Just traditional soup of the Kim tribe along with some tea." Sunggyu explained. "Not exactly a good dinner but that's all we have."  
  
"Where did you get ingredients?" Woohyun asked suspiciously. "I thought you stayed home?"  
  
"Oh. I followed you but that guy who was hiding yesterday saw me. He treated me lunch on his shop and I asked him for tea leaves." Sunggyu explained. "He mentioned about how he needs help in his shop so I decided to help him, hence the free stuff."  
  
"Wait. Myungsoo did that?" Woohyun asked Sunggyu. "So the soup is made of herbs only too?"  
  
Sunggyu nodded. "Yes, he gave me that because I accidentally mentioned how all you have is instant food. It's not the healthiest stuff to eat Woohyunnie."  
  
"Still, I told you to stay at home." Woohyun said.  
  
"Woohyunnie, staying only here is boring. There is nothing to do here. You have practically nothing here." Sunggyu whined. "Besides, I am a male too and I want to help paying for what I eat. My dignity as a man of the Kim Tribe is on the line here. Also, you are younger than me Hyun. I cannot let you work for me. It is the responsiblity of the hyung to support his dongsaeng. And losing that responsibility by sheltering me inside the house is very disgraceful to us elders."  
  
Sunggyu continued his speech of how ancient he is and how he should get to work too.  
  
"I can do many things! The skills from my ancestors thousands of years ago have been passed down to me." Sunggyu continued. "I can work well with plants and making tea. There isn't any much of vegetation here in the city because of the lifestyle you people have. People cannot play in the woods and springs like I used to do when I was so young. People have become too attached to those weird mechanical things you use, they need to feel the wonders of nature too."  
  
Sunggyu is obviously pleased of what he said that his tail is swinging lazily as he nodded like the true grandpa he is. Woohyun on the other hand felt his boner fading but then his eyes focused on the pale legs and tail.  
  
"Fine, you will work with Myungsoo." Woohyun groaned. "He likes Sungyeol anyway."  
  
"Yay thank you Woohyunnie." Sunggyu wrapped his arms around Woohyun, before backing away. "Woohyunnie, you really stink."  
  
With that, the fox walked to the kitchen, swaying his hips unconsciously.  
  
_Goddamn, tease of a fox._ Woohyun bit his lips slightly to prevent himself from growling and pouncing on the fox.  
  
Woohyun immediately fled to the bathroom, imprinting Sunggyu's retreating figure to his mind. He knows what he is about to do is shameless, but then what Sunggyu doesn't know won't hurt him.  
  
He palmed his throbbing cock as he imagined Sunggyu, he tried to muffle every sound that he makes but some gasps and groans managed to escape his lips.  
  
Good thing Sunggyu is preoccupied with cooking.  
  
After only a few minutes, Woohyun reached his climax with a muffled moan of Sunggyu's name. He let out a bitter smirk as he realized he just broke his record in time before cumming.  
  
It seems like getting to know Sunggyu physically just heightened his lust for the fox.  
  
He went out of the bathroom, feeling a bit guilty, ~~to eat Sunggyu~~. I mean to eat Sunggyu's food.  
  
"There you are Woohyunnie. I already finished cooking." Sunggyu pulled him down to sit down beside him.  
  
In front of Woohyun is a bowl of soup which is filled with different kinds of greens and herbs. It wasn't like Woohyun hated vegetables, but seriously, the soup looks nasty.  
  
"Come on try it Woohyunnie." Sunggyu replied. "People like you need to eat more greens in their life. It would make your life longer. Trust me about this many people of the Kim Tribe eat this to live longer."  
  
"Uggh. Fine GrandpaGyu." Woohyun hesitantly took a sip of the soup, expecting a very bitter taste. However the soup didn't taste like that at all.  
  
"It's good right?" Sunggyu smiled smugly at Woohyun, expecting a praise or something like that.  
  
"It's okay. I guess." Woohyun shrugged his shoulders, honestly it tastes quite good for a pure green soup. A cup of red liquid is at the side. "Is it red tea?"  
  
"Neh, special blend of Kim Tribe red tea." Sunggyu beamed with pride as Woohyun drank it.  
  
"I can see why Myungsoo hired you. His tea sucks." Woohyun snorted as he finished what is left of the horrible looking soup.  
  
Sleeping afterwards didn't get easier for Woohyun. Sunggyu continued his touchy sleeping and somehow, Woohyun felt a bit hotter than before.  
  
Everything about Sunggyu turns him on like hell. Every skin contact with Sunggyu felt like his body is on fire.  
  
The next morning proved even harder for Woohyun (yes, in both ways again) as Sunggyu is really persistent with the 'wash my back for me' order. Woohyun's self-control vanished bit by bit each second of it.  
  
"Woah, someone needs to let off some heat." Sungyeol remarked, eyeing his friend's bulge.  
  
Since they now work near each other, they walked together towards the area. Sunggyu's ears are twitching with happiness and his tail is swirling around.  
  
When the time came for them to part, Sunggyu hugged Woohyun tightly (their crotch touching) and whispered 'Goodbye' directly on Woohyun's ear. If Woohyun didn't know how the fox is, he would have probably thought it was intentional.  
  
"Shut up. He is such a tease. I'n going to die because of him." Woohyun groaned before realizing something. "Oh crap. What if a customer like him and steal him?"  
  
"Customer? He works now?" Sungyeol asked.  
  
"Yep. In Myungsoo's cafe. We didn't go there yesterday so we didn't know about it." Woohyun explained. "You know how sucky Myungsoo's tea are right? Apparently, tea making is a skill by the Kim Tribe."  
  
"Chincha? I never ordered anything that isn't americano." Sungyeol remarked. "Let's just go there later. Don't be such a worry wart."  
  
When they entered the cafe though, they became shocked at what they saw.  
  
Myungsoo has a black ears and tail. Next to him is Sunggyu who is showing his animal parts too.  
  
"Welcome to our animal cafe! We are your baristas, MyungKitty and FoxGyu. Please fall in line for your orders."  
  
They said simultaneously, welcoming the two new customers.  
  
"Is Myungsoo wearing animal costume? Are my eyes deceiving me?" Sungyeol whispered to Woohyun.  
  
"Is Sunggyu wearing that kind of outfit? Am I dreaming?" Woohyun blinked, taking in the cutesy clothes both are wearing - pajamas.  
  
"Hello sirs, what would be your orders?" Myungsoo asked.  
  
"The usual, Myung." Sungyeol fawned over Myungsoo.  
  
"I'll have some red tea and a scone please." Woohyun replied, looking at Sunggyu who is listing down what he said.  
  
"Is that all? May I get your names please? Myungkitty will receive your payment." Sunggyu said, smiling at Woohyun his smile for customers.  
  
"You already know my name baby. Just put in there 'my jagiya'." Woohyun smirked.  
  
"Okay sir." Sunggyu replied, averting his eyes and blushing a bit.  
  
"Here's your change. You can wait in one of the tables there." Myungsoo pointed to a table near the window.  
  
There were many people inside the cafe and they were all talking about the new theme and barista.  
  
"The new guy is so cute and he makes a very wonderful tea."  
  
"Ssshh silence. Don't you see the two of them look cute together?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Woohyun's and Sungyeol's ear twitched at this. Even more at the fact that Myungsoo is poking Sunggyu at the side.  
  
"Nam Woohyun and Lee Sungyeol!"  
  
_Sunggyu didn't use 'my jagiya'._  
  
"Hyung, what is happening to them? Why do they look like dating?" Sungyeol immediately asked as they left the cafe, even calling Woohyun 'hyung' in devastation.  
  
"Relax Yeol, Sunggyu and I are tied by destiny." Woohyun replied even though he is also irked by what happened.  
  
Sunggyu explained later that day that it was just a ploy. He still kept bugging Woohyun and showering affection at home as if nothing happened.  
  
Woohyun was fine with it, until one week later.  
  
The cafe became so popular and everybody is shipping the couple already. Woohyun doesn't mind it much since Sunggyu is his in the end.  
  
"OMG! ARE YOU TWO DATING? CAN YOU PLEASE KISS FOR US?!"  
  
A crazy first timer in the cafe suddenly shouted as she saw the two whispering intimately.  
  
"A-Ani" Sunggyu tried to say but was cut off by the customers chanting.  
  
"KISS! KISS! KISS!"  
  
Both looked pressured by it and was sending eye signals to each other.  
  
Woohyun and Sungyeol was watching the whole scene with their mouths agape.  
  
The two are inching closer and closer to each other, just few more inches and their lips will meet.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Woohyun stormed to the counter and grabbed Sunggyu, kissing him right there. "Sunggyu is mine and mine only!"  
  
He dragged Sunggyu by his arm, stomping the path homeward.  
  
"Woohyunnie why are you angry?" Sunggyu asked as Woohyun slammed the door close.  
  
"Why am I angry? I am angry because you always spend time with Myungsoo! You pretend to be his lover at the cafe and you act like nothing is going on when you are here!" Woohyun snapped. "You're being a fucking tease and all you do is whine at me, nag at me and scold me.’Woohyun this', 'Woohyun that'... If you are going to call my name like that then use it so much, at least use it in a sentence like 'Woohyun, fuck me harder!'"  
  
Woohyun panted from all those shouting, he didn't thought he would even reveal those dirty thoughts. Now, Sunggyu would probably flush as hell.  
  
"Fucking finally."  
  
Woohyun looked at Sunggyu, shocked by the sudden voice. He was sure it was Sunggyu's voice but those words are seemingly completely out of character.  
  
"S-Sunggyu?" Woohyun asked as Sunggyu's eyes twinkle with want.  
  
"Finally, I have been waiting for you to finally snap." Sunggyu sauntered to Woohyun, caressing his face. "To think that I was about to kiss Myungsoo. Ughh disgusting. The things I do for you Nam Woohyun."  
  
"G-Gyu?" Woohyun stuttered as Sunggyu started pulling his shirt off. "W-What are you doing?"  
  
"Doing what I should before?" Sunggyu smirked taking his own shirt off. "Come on Woohyunnie, we haven't done anything fun since last week ago. And it was such a fucking tease too, who the hell wakes up before penetration?"  
  
Everything clicked in Woohyun's brain. His dreams are caused by Sunggyu himself. Sunggyu lied to him about meeting only once.  
  
"Wha-? You caused all those dreams?" Woohyun gasped. "I thought the Kim tribe doesn't lie?"  
  
"Tch. The Kims are master of deceit Woohyunnie." Sunggyu snorted. "A Kim has been fooling you for two years already and you still haven't noticed."  
  
"Who? And I thought your father blocked your contact with me?" Woohyun tried to pry off Sunggyu's hands from his pants.  
  
"Myungsoo is my younger brother." Sunggyu replied, his ears and tails slowly becoming invisible, his eyes telling 'See? Master of Deceit.' "Father cut our red string and I had to ask Myungsoo who escaped the forest, to place a communicator to you."  
  
"He cut our string? Then that means... we aren't soulmates anymore?" Woohyun groaned as Sunggyu unzipped his pants. "Then what about my lack of girlfriend?"  
  
"I took care of it? I lied about being there when the assault came. I was living with Myungsoo from when we escaped two years ago until you took me in." Sunggyu shrugged his shoulders, palming Woohyun's bulge.  
  
"T-Then you are the cause why I haven't got laid?" Woohyun moaned as Sunggyu freed his cock from his boxers. "I hate you."  
  
"No, you love me Hyun." Sunggyu pumped the hard length. "Just admit it."  
  
"Yes, I love you." Woohyun admitted, throwing all his questions away for now. "But you know what I love more? You completely naked and showing your ears and tails."  
  
He reversed their position, slamming Sunggyu to the door slightly. "Come on, do it. If you want to do something fun then you should follow what I say."  
  
"Yah! I am the first prince of the Kim tribe! I am older than you so don't order me around!" Sunggyu snarled at Woohyun who is smirking, removing the pants of the fox alongside with the underwear.  
  
"Well then, it would be bad if I do this and leave you hanging." Woohyun lifted Sunggyu's legs and grinded his cock to the rim of Sunggyu. However after a moment pulling back from Sunggyu who looks like a fox in heat.  
  
"U-Unfair." Sunggyu groaned, desperately touching himself since Woohyun doesn't. That is until Woohyun grabbed his hands.  
  
"Show your fox ears and tails." Woohyun demanded. "It will make master fuck you harder."  
  
"M-Master?" Sunggyu asked incredulously. "Yah! I am of royal blood!"  
  
"Still, you are my pet fox. You should call me master or else." Woohyun teased Sunggyu's entrance with his cock before pulling away.  
  
"Fine." Sunggyu replied, his animal parts becoming visible again.  
  
"Good boy." Woohyun lifted Sunggyu and threw him to the bed. "Master will make sure we will do something fun."  
  
He began by teasing Sunggyu's ear with his tongue. The fox's breathing hastened and became a panting mess.  
  
"Woohyunnie~ I am too sensitive there!" Sunggyu moaned as he felt one of Woohyun's hand tease his other ear too.  
  
Sunggyu was bucking his hips desperately. He threw curses at the younger who kept teasing him.  
  
"Look at you Sunggyu. The mighty prince is reduced to a state of a fox in heat. My fox in heat." Woohyun smirked. "Should I give you what you want already? Too bad Gyu has been a bad fox, a very bad one."  
  
"Please Woohyun~" Sunggyu moaned. "I promise to become a better fox!"  
  
"Okay then." Woohyun chuckled, aligning his cock to the much awaited entrance. "Since you are waiting for penetration, shouldn't I give it to you as fast as I can?"  
  
"N-No preparation?" Sunggyu groaned, imagining the pain which is about to arrive. "I-It is my first time."  
  
"Fine. Go ahead stretch yourself." Woohyun smirked, another idea forming in his mind. "Prepare yourself using your tail."  
  
"W-What? Have you lost your mind?" Sunggyu shouted at Woohyun  
  
"Oh, too bad then. I'll just leave you alone then." Woohyun replied. "Maybe I should go to a bar or something. It would remove my dry status quickly. "  
  
Sunggyu suddenly found himself on a crossroad. One one point, he doesn't want to lose his pride, on the other hand is the matter of losing Woohyun.  
  
_Hell no. I spent two years for this._  
  
"Hyun~" Sunggyu moaned as the furry tip of the tail touched his entrance. He forced the muscle to push through the first ring. "Hyun~ it feels so weird."  
  
"That's right Sungguu." Woohyun encouraged his fox more. "Prepare yourself for me."  
  
The preparation is too messy and weird. Sunggyu is barely even ready but he decided to push on. 'No pain, No gain.'  
  
The tail is fucking Sunggyu, probing deep inside him that Woohyun felt more aroused. He won't be able to hold back anymore.  
  
"Gyu, I'm going in now." Woohyun whispered as he pulled the tail out and replaced it with his own thick member.  
  
"Hyun~ it is too sudden!" Sunggyu moaned as Woohyun immediately fucked him, not waiting for him to adjust.  
  
"This is your punishment for lying. Beg and promise me not to lie anymore and I might consider finding your prostate." Woohyun smirked as he let himself go wild at the tight heat.  
  
"Please~ I promise... - ughh I promise not to lie anymore~" Sunggyu is throwing his pride away. He needs Woohyun now.  
  
"Good fox." Woohyun smiled as he changed the angles of his thrusts.  
  
"Fuck! Woohyunnie there! Harder please! I- ugghh - fucking need you!" Sunggyu shouted as his body trembled with pleasure.  
  
"That's right Gyu. SCREAM!" Woohyun hastened his thrusts, sending Sunggyu near the edge.  
  
"WOOHYUNNIE!~" Sunggyu moaned as he came hard, spilling his seed on his stomach.  
  
"Gyu-ugggh!" Woohyun growled as he came inside Sunggyu's tightening hole. Feeling lost in pleasure, he continued thrusting at a brutal pace.  
  
"Woohyun~" Sunggyu moaned, feeling over sensitive after cumming. "Stop~ I-I might get hard again."  
  
"Who said I was done already?"  
  
"Woo-Woohyunnie~!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
"You're a fucking beast. I'm so sore right now, ughhh. Are you sure you are not a bunny hybrid?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll be gentle next time."  
  
"Tsk, six rounds of rough sex. Are you trying to break my weak and frail body?"  
  
"Oh, right I forgot that you are a grandpa."  
  
"Yah! Even if I speak like one, at least I am not making stupid explanations about how technology works."  
  
"You know how those work and you asked me?"  
  
"Of course, I lived here for like two years already. It is just a part of the acting, stupid."  
  
"Yah! You are more stupid because you love an idiot like me!"  
  
"So you are admitting you are stupid."  
  
"Well, you just admitted you love me."  
  
"Why would I even deny the obvious? Of course I love you."  
  
"Aww. Even without destiny stuff?"  
  
"Yes idiot. I intricately did this plan just to have you."  
  
"I know right. It makes me feel flattered that I have stalker since two years ago."  
  
"Yah! If you're gonna be that way I'll move back to Myungsoo's. You are not even returning my I love you. Sheesh, what a sleazy fiance."  
  
"You are too impatient Gyu. Of course I love you too. Want me to prove it?"  
  
"Oh, hell no! Keep that thing away from my ass. Do you want me to die early because of too much soreness?"  
  
"Fine. But yeah. I love you very much. Even if our string broke, I will just tie it together again. I love you Gyu."  
  
"I love you more. :P"  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Another round."  
  
"Oh, hell no. Keep that thing of yours away."  
  
"Too bad, Gyu."  
  
"Woohyunnie. You bastard! I hate you!"  
  
"Don't deny our love or I will make this rougher."  
  
"Fine. I love you - uggh! Harder Woohyunnie!~"  
  
"Love you too babe."  
  


 


	6. Hard Bound Love

**Chapter 1**

**"Seriously, you are having fun while reading that?!"**

Woohyun didn't mean to shout THAT loud, he is inside the library after all, but he is surprised—very surprised in what he saw.

The assistant librarian was silently reading a book, his eyes glazed with interest. There is a cute amused and content expression on his face as his eyes move rapidly across the pages, devouring each word straight from the paper. Woohyun wanted to check on what is the ~~cute~~ guy reading for him to be so ~~adorable~~ interested.

He would understand it if the guy was reading novels—stories or other things like that, hell even autobiographies and history books would be a better guess.

But no, Woohyun definitely did not expect to see one of the most horrible books he has ever seen. He swore he wouldn't touch things like that ever in his life unless needed. (Well honestly, Woohyun doesn't read books—even novels or short stories. He thought it was possible and he may do it in the far future—when he's probably retired or something, but that only encompasses prose—story books; not that abomination the assistant librarian was holding.)

On the spine of the book is a simple acronym—'TCWAG', that seems odd but maybe it stands for something fun right?

No, it is not. Woohyun stared at the front cover of the book for the meaning of the acronym. He immediately cringed in disbelief—on the cover of the book is the words 'The Calculus with Analytic Geometry'.

The guy is reading a _very_ thick textbook about Calculus and he is smiling like that. The guy is already in the upper years (probably a senior like him) as Woohyun can tell from his approximate age—the thing is, there is no more Calculus classes for seniors. That subject has been done in the first year in college for most majors.

That left only three possibilities in Woohyun's mind: a.) The guy is a Mathematics major or something like that (possible, considering he is an assistant librarian). b.) The guy always fail his classes that he had to repeat Calculus classes over and over again (not likely, but still possible). c.) The guy genuinely enjoys reading textbooks—even one so bland and boring (it seemed impossible but Woohyun's mind keeps pushing this idea in).

The guy, Kim Sunggyu as the name plate on the table says, lowered his book slowly with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, I didn't understand what you said. I was too absorbed in reading." Kim Sunggyu said in an apologetic tone. "Can I help you with something?"

Woohyun shouted inside a library and he didn't understood a single thing.

Sunggyu had his cheeks flushed in embarrassment in not doing his job properly. He adjusted his glasses for a bit, pushing them up to perch properly on his nose, before tapping his fingers on the table.

"Uhm, what did you need?" Sunggyu queried again at the younger—wanting to go back to his delightful reading time.

Woohyun shook his head mentally for staring at the assistant librarian shamelessly. The guy was cute but then Woohyun prefer the more outgoing type, people who are fun to be with—not silent types.

"Uhhmm I need to find this book for my literature class." Woohyun replied, scratching his head awkwardly. The class was an elective he had chosen, not exactly what Woohyun wanted to have but he enrolled late, the ones available are either: English Literature or Introductory Physics. "I need to read this book about King Arthur, I can't seem to find it."

He knew the guy from popular media of course, the tale of King Arthur with his Knights of the Round Table. The King of England supposedly has a sword drawn from a stone or some shit called Excalibur.

"Which book?" Kim Sunggyu asked him.

"What?" Woohyun asked back. "You're an assistant librarian, raising his eyebrows slightly. Why don't you know what book to give me?"

"Because there are many books revolving around Arthurian Legend." Sunggyu deadpanned. "I'm asking which one do you need."

Oh, he actually didn't consider that.

Woohyun scrambled to get his phone where he typed in the books title. "Its title is 'Le Morte D' Arthur'."

It was only after he read it that he realized it was in another language, he probably shouldn't speak it like how it was written. There would be some silent letters and fancy pronunciation for it, considering he sounded dumb for saying it as 'Le Mor-te De Ar-thur'.

"Oh, _'Le Morte D' Arthur'_? That's a very exciting book!" Sunggyu replied with a cute happy smile in his face.

Woohyun was right, the pronunciation is fancy. It was something in the lines of 'Lə Mort D' Arthur'. Good thing Sunggyu didn't rub it in his face.

The hamster assistant librarian excitedly stood up and led him to the English Literature section—grabbing a book from a shelf.

Surprisingly, the book is small enough to Woohyun's relief—compared to the size of the book Sunggyu was reading earlier it was a midget.

"This book spans from before King Arthur's birth until his death. It's not that long but it works." Sunggyu said, handing Woohyun the book. "His whole life is compressed there—compiling most of the tales about him in that book in a simple manner."

"Oh, that's great then." Woohyun replied.

"Why did you need the book?" Sunggyu asked curiously. "For a class?"

Woohyun nodded. "I need to do a paper about Arthurian Legends, my professor recommended this as a starting book. He said it's easy to understand and read."

"It is." Sunggyu was beaming, he looked as if he would spill spoilers to Woohyun—judging from his excited expression. (Sungyeol is always hyped up after his movie dates with Myungsoo, causing him to retell the whole story to the rest of the gang. Which in turn won't watch the movie anymore since Sungyeol had told everything already, including major plot twists. Take note, he does the retelling out of order; for example he says 'They both died in the end!' before even introducing the main characters.)

Surprisingly Sunggyu didn't do anything like that. He just kept beaming at Woohyun with his cute smile.

"What?" Woohyun asked, puzzled why the cute librarian is staring at him. He felt a bit flattered since yeah, Sunggyu is very cute and adorable—not to mention squishy.

"Nothing." Sunggyu's eyes disappeared into cresents. Woohyun thinks he looks very endearing like this. "It's just I can imagine you as Sir Tristan."

Woohyun was took aback in the answer Sunggyu gave him. He didn't know who the hell that Tristan was. Who knows if it is a lameass character and he meant it as an insult.

"Tristan?" Woohyun dumbly asked.

Sunggyu nodded eagerly. "You seem to be the noble type, and someone who is very loving."

"Thanks, I guess." Woohyun laughed softly, quite embarrased.

"Well then, I'll be going back to my table." Sunggyu said. "You can sit anywhere you like."

With thay he happily skipped back to where his precious Calculus book was waiting. Woohyun still haven't figured out which of the three options is Sunggyu categorized. He didn't know anything apart from his name, his liking for books and that his smiles brighten up the library.

Aside from that, Sunggyu didn't even know his name. He is probably labeled as 'Sir Tristan' in the hamster's head.

 _Well, might as well go read now._ Woohyun took a seat near the window, with Sunggyu easily in sight.

'Le Morte D' Arthur by Sir Thomas Malory' is written on the cover. Reluctantly, Woohyun opened the book and started reading.

It is only after a few hours and Woohyun felt tired already. His eyes are close to dropping shut and he felt that any more second spent time in reading and he will fall asleep.

He looked at the progress he made in the past three hours and he noticed he had just barely read 1/6 of the book.

The book was small, but he was wrong to think it would be short. The text in the book is small, very small, and there is almost no waste in space made. Woohyun is presented with blocks and blocks of paragraphs.

To add to the difficulty of reading the story, it used words Woohyun isn't familiar with. He had to search on the internet with his phone about the word 'joust' since it appeared too often—apparently it meant a fight between two horsemen using lances; that's what Wikipedia said.

'That's a very exciting book!' is a terrible, terrible lie. Most of the battle scenes aren't given much time like usual stories do. It was mostly just 'Person A jousted with Person B, winning by some method'. Imagine the fun reading it.

The story is interesting though, but yeah it takes a lot of motivation to read it.

So far Woohyun has learned that King Arthur Pendragon is the son of King Uther Pendragon and Igraine which was the wife of the enemy duke of Uther. The wizard Merlin pulled some magic and made Uther look like the duke and he impregnated Igraine.

Arthur was decided to be hidden though and was left under the wing of a trusty Knight that Woohyun can't remember the name since he was already sleepy at this point.

King Arthur drew the sword in stone named Excalibur, proving he's the rightful king. People challenged him but he won. Excalibur broke with Arthur's fight with Pellinore which led Merlin to leading him to a lake where a lady who lives underwater gives him a sword and a scabbard. Its name? Excalibur ~~again; can't they do it like Excalibur II? No? Okay.~~.

Woohyun doesn't remember anything after though because the hell, the story is long. He just knows that the scabbard gives Arthur regenerative powers or something.

Three hours after Woohyun started reading, Sunggyu has already moved on from the Calculus textbook to a Physics one. He still has this content smile while reading and Woohyun really wonders now what is wrong with the guy.

Woohyun decides that he needs to go now or his friends will slaughter him for being late, so he walked up to the assistant librarian's desk for permission to borrow the book and bring it out of the library. (It seemed the librarian won't come to work at all.)

"Uhmm, Sunggyu-sshi?" Woohyun asked the concentrating hamster hesitantly.

"Hmm?" Sunggyu said, placing a bookmark on the book before closing it.

"Uhmm I would like to bring this book home." Woohyun said awkwardly.

"Oh sure just present your Campus ID and library card." Sunggyu replied.

"I don't have a library card yet." Woohyun said, getting his ID card and presenting it to Sunggyu. Of course he doesn't have one, he never even thought of entering the library ever before.

"Oh first time borrowing a book?" Sunggyu furrowed his brows cutely as he pressed a random key on the computer beside him—removing it from standby.

After a few moments of waiting and cursing the slow computer, Sunggyu managed to open the template for the card. Their university is admittedly not the best when it comes to modern facilities—well some buildings are okay but the library is one of those which almost never used technology.

It had something to do with the man-eating librarian who distrusts gadgets and the like. The only hint of technology is the new air-conditioning units and the slow computer beside Sunggyu.

The said man brought the ID near him as he typed the information given by the plastic card. After some seconds a heavy clunking noise was heard beside Sunggyu—coming from the printer that goes with the computer.

Sunggyu gets the cardboard paper from the printer after it spat the paper out and proceeded to cut and write on it.

"Here, Mr Nam Woohyun." Sunggyu said with a big smile, handing him his ID and the card. "I hope you come here often."

The smile on Sunggyu's face still looked stunning even though Woohyun have seen it earlier. Before he knew it he had actually asked a question for the assistant librarian.

"What would I get if I come here often?"

"Ehh. What?" Sunggyu asked taken aback at the sudden inquiry, probably trying to find an answer for it.

"I asked what would happen if I come here often." Woohyun chuckled. The assistant librarian looked as if he is thinking deeply while trying hard to ignore Woohyun's stare at him—ultimately failing though since his cheeks became tinged with red.

An idea came up quickly to Sunggyu though, it was so obvious that Woohyun could almost see a light bulb flashing above the assistant librarian. He expected an answer in the lines of 'you will get rewarding knowledge if you come here often'.

His expectations ~~(ooooh ooh ooh ooh~)~~ was broken again with the hamster's answer. "We have a special prize for the person who borrows most books!"

He immediately searched inside the file cabinet under his table and brought out a white piece of paper. The assistant librarian handed it to him, and Woohyun was presented with what looks like an advertisment.

"Special prize for those who will conquer the Kingdom of Books!" Woohyun read the large black text on the paper. "The mighty champion who will defeat the most books as they can will be presented with a very unique and special prize according to the winner's wishes."

"Woah, the winner will get to decide what to win? Awesome." Woohyun stared at the paper and back at Sunggyu. "Wait since when did this contest start? Why isn't these posted anywhere?"

"Oh about that." Sunggyu smiled sheepishly. "It would be posted later, the contest was just approved yesterday. The final day when the library cards will be collected is on the last day of the semester."

"Oh, that's nice." Woohyun replied. "Are you joining the contest?"

Sunggyu shook his head. "That would be unfair—"

"You won't? Oh right you probably can just write random books there and sign it." Woohyun concluded.

"—I have already read all books inside the library." Sunggyu finished his sentence before realizing what the younger had said. "Yah, I won't do things like that."

Woohyun ignored the whining tone Sunggyu used. "Wait. What? You already read all of these? Even dictionaries, encyclopaedias and text books?"

Woohyun pointed at the large amount of books in the building which is five floors of book shelves.

Sunggyu just nodded blankly.

"You were seriously reading those books?" Woohyun pointed at the stack of text books of Calculus, Physics, Biology, Chemistry and the likes.

Sunggyu nodded again. "This would be the fifth time I have read all of these since I started as an assistant librarian."

"Seriously, you have LOTS of free time." Woohyun stared at the person in front of him in shock—probably ready to worship him for doing such feat when the time comes. "Don't you attend your classes?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Sunggyu tried hard not to chuckle but he ended up throwing his head back ~~gorgeusly~~ in laughter. "You thought I am a student? That's flattering, I guess."

Woohyun just stared at the boy in shock, Sunggyu really looked about in the same year as him.

_Could he be a person who didn't go to college because he had to work to support his family?_

"I'm Kim Sunggyu, 25 years old." Sunggyu chuckled. "It's been two years since I finished my undergraduate studies, major in literature."

_Wait... he is two years older than me?!_

"I started being the assistant librarian since I was a freshman." He continued. "So yeah, this would be my sixth year sitting on this chair."

"If you're not a student... then why do you read those?" Woohyun asked puzzled, filtering his mouth because he almost called the stack of books as 'boring shit'.

"For fun." Sunggyu's smile tugged up a bit. "And for relaxation as well, the smell of the paper soothes me."

"Oh." Woohyun looked at the books—they look old but it seems still pristine. "That's nice."

The older guy just smiled at him again, not saying anything. Silence took over the library—not the awkward kind but the comfortable and relaxing silence.

 

_OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!!!_

 

Woohyun's phone suddenly rang loudly. Very loud considering they are inside the library. He'll get Sungyeol for this (considering he's the only immature in the group—well okay many of them are immature, Woohyun included, but Sungyeol would only prank others).

With his face flushed in embarrasment, Woohyun hastily answered the call to prevent the phone for making any more of the loud noise.

"Hello?" Woohyun can feel everyone's eyes on him. Luckily Sunggyu didn't seem laughing at him.

"Get your lazy ass over here now!" It was their bossy maknae's voice. "I'm hungry and I'll kill you if you don't arrive soon."

Sungjong hung the phone up as soon as he said those words—not letting Woohyun to say a word.

 

"Hahaha!"

 

It was Sunggyu's laugh. He looked at Woohyun with an amused expression.

So much for Sunggyu not laughing at him.

"I'm sorry, I can't hold it in." Sunggyu explained. "At least I didn't do it when your friends can hear everything."

Ashamed of himself and partly annoyed at the older guy, Woohyun stomped off out of the library—swearing he'll never enter there again.

 _Maybe I should never return this stupid book._ Woohyun stared at the book and the library card—actually considering that scenario.

That is until he saw what was written on the back of library card at the very bottom—written in very small text.

**Return all books before the semester ends or I will hunt you down, slice you open while alive and cook you on a big fire to feed my family.**

**~-=The Librarian=-~**

_Yikes, so this is where the man-eating librarian rumor came from._

"Wait! Woohyun!" Sunggyu came running, panting as soon as he caught up with Woohyun.

"What?" Woohyun glared at the older.

"I-I just..." Sunggyu said but didn't continue.

"What?!" Woohyun started to get irritated, he is already late and their devil maknae would probably drain all his cash as punishment.

"Yah! Can't you wait a bit?!" Sunggyu shouted, now fully standing up. "I was catching my breath idiot!"

.

.

.

Oh.

 

*SLAM*

"Ouch!"

Woohyun winced as he felt something hitting his head. He looked around to see what that was and he was completely surprised to see a wooden signage. On it were the words,

**'Unobservant Idiot'.**

 

"I just wanted to say I sorry for laughing okay." The hamster said in an annoyed tone while looking away, cheeks puffed out—completely disregarding what happened to Woohyun.

"Apology not accepted." Woohyun deadpanned throwing the wood at the side. "You sound annoyed, not sorry at all."

 

Woohyun turned around and walked away from the elder.

 

*Sniff, sniff*

 

Woohyun turned around at the sound and saw Sunggyu all teary-eyed and staring at him with wide eyes. Woohyun felt a tug on his heart as his brain processed how Sunggyu looks.

"Does Woohyunnie hate me?" Sunggyu asked. "Why wouldn't Woohyunnie not forgive me?"

 

Woohyun felt the guilt eat him up. He didn't want to make Sunggyu cry. He isn't an emotionless bastard who makes hamsters cry

 

 

 

*SLAM*

"Ouch! That's the second time already!"

Woohyun looked at the wood which miraculously fell from the sky:

**'Emotionless bastard'.**

 

"Will Woohyunnie not visit me anymore?" Sunggyu sniffed some more, tears running down from his chubby cheeks. "Will Gyu be left all alone now?"

 

*SLAM*

"It fucking hurts!"

**'Hamster Bully'**

 

"Ani! I don't hate you!" Woohyun rushed to Sunggyu's side. "I can't hate you at all!"

Suddenly Sunggyu stopped crying and grinned at Woohyun. "Really? Thank you Woohyunnie! Bye!"

The hamster suddenly ran off back to the library. Woohyun can only sigh before turning away to rush to where his friends are.

 

 

*SLAM*

"Where the hell does these come from?!"

**'Gullible'**

.

.

.

"You're late." Sungjong's voice was laced with evil as his eyes started glowing red. He gave of a victorious laugh and Woohyun knows it is the end of his wallet's content.

 

*SLAM*

"What the hell?! This is the nth time already!"

**'LATE. SUNGJONG'S SO GONNA KILL YOU.'**

 

 

"What were you saying hyung?" Sungjong's voice is full of malice.

.

.

.

~Few minutes later

"Nooooooo! My wallet! *sobs*"

 

*SLAM*

"Why the hell does this keep happening?!"

**'Penniless. Poor Woohyunnie, has no money left for the week.'**

"Yah! You don't have to rub it in my face! Seriously! Stop dropping these at me!"

 

 

"Hyung... what is Woohyun doing?" Hoya asked Dongwoo. "Is he talking to air or what?"

"I don't know Hoya." Dongwoo shrugged. "You know Woohyun, he's weird."

 

 

*SLAM*

"Ughh! I swear one more and I'll fucking hunt you down!"

**'Weird. You know you're helpless and severe in the weirdness if the grand master of weird stuff, Dongwoo, calls you weird.'**

"Yah! Dongwoo!"

 

*SLAM*

"That's it! I'll kill you, stupid author! I don't get paid enough for these! Anyway, these shit ain't funny."

**'Do your worse bitch! I control your life here so if you don't want to be raped by a thousand of horses—you better shut your mouth.'**

 

"Okay fine." Woohyun grumbled.

 

 

*SLAM*

"What now?!"

**'PS. You don't get paid idiot. I'm not even joking.'**

 

~~~

After his oh-so-uneventful afternoon with friends, Woohyun finally came home all beat up and poor.

"Tristan... huh... am I really like him?" Woohyun said under the steady stream of water from the shower head—being serious for once.

It always cleared his mind when he is under the relaxing water. This is Nam Woohyun we are talking about, he transforms into a great philosopher when inside the bathroom and when staring out of the window of the bus.

"Well Sunggyu said so... I guess he would be right." Woohyun sighed even though he still didn't even know who the hell Tristan was.

.

.

.

"Sunggyu." Woohyun breathed out, imagining the cute older guy from earlier. He looked cute when he was crying and when his cheeks are flushed.

Woohyun rubbed his inner thighs with his right hand while his left hand is massaging his pectorals.

"Fuck, Sunggyu!"

.

.

.

Oops. Fast forward please. We don't want to see Woohyun's deep philosophical process.

 

 

 

"Sunggyu! Shit you're so tight!"

 

 

Oh darn, Still not finished? Isn't this like the second time already?

 

 

"Sunggyu!" Woohyun breathed out as he felt the pleasure jolt his body for the second time.

 

Images of Sunggyu crying and calling him 'Woohyunnie' cutely entered Woohyun's head. He didn't know why the guy kept popping in his head but he does.

 

 

 

"Gyu! Suck it just like that baby!"

.

.

.

Let's just skip the whole shower scene okay? *Sighs*

 

Later that night Woohyun found himself reading the 'Tristan' part of the book. He didn't seem to be sleepy or bored by the part—the thought of Sunggyu comparing him to the knight kept him awake.

To be honest, Woohyun thought that Sunggyu really had problems. There's no way he can be Tristan.

The guy is rich and very noble, something that Woohyun is sure he isn't. Tristan's downfall has been that love potion—causing him to fall in love with Iseult.

Long story short, Tristan goes to Ireland to bring Iseult to his uncle, King Mark of Cornwall, for the king to marry her. They ingest a love potion and they fall in love with each other and start an affair behind King Mark’s back. They are eventually caught and Tristan had to leave the country, leaving for Brittany where he marries a girl whose name is Iseult too—Iseult of the White Hands.

Tristan was wounded by a poison lance while attempting to rescue a young woman from six knights. Tristan sends his friend Kahedin to find Iseult, the only person who can heal him. Tristan tells Kahedin to sail back with white sails if he is bringing Iseult, and black sails if he is not. Iseult agrees to return to Tristan with Kahedin, but Tristan's jealous wife, Iseult of the White Hands, lies to Tristan about the colour of the sails. Tristan dies of grief, thinking that Iseult has betrayed him, and Iseult dies swooning over his corpse. _~~(LOL WIKIPEDIA)~~_

Two trees eventually grows out of their graves, hazel and honeysuckle, which branches intertwines so that they cannot be separated. King Mark tried to cut the intertwined branches few times, but meh, it just grows back again to intertwine. Even in death Tristan and Iseult was never separated.

 

That night Woohyun dreams that he is Tristan and Sunggyu is Iseult.

~

Woohyun came back to the library the next day to continue reading the book in the silence of the library.

Sunggyu was there of course, reading again on his table. The librarian still seems missing as the table is void of any people.

There is a sudden increase of people reading inside the library. The advertisement has been posted already and it seemed to work.

Luckily for Woohyun, the table he used the day before is still free of people. Sunggyu is plain in sight, eyes furrowed adorably as he read a book—which is finally not a text book about subjects. It was a yellow hard bound book, with a lot of other books which looked the same stacked neatly beside him.

Suddenly, Sunggyu shut the book close—seemingly finished with it. He looked around the library, probably to inspect, and his eyes immediately locked on Woohyun's.

He gave another blinding smile to Woohyun and he waved cutely. The older guy got another book from his stack before standing up—his chair screeching for a bit, and walking towards Woohyun.

Woohyun could feel his heartbeat racing as Sunggyu is getting closer and closer.

A sudden chill on his spine was felt and Woohyun glanced shortly at the source of the glare. There, a few tables away is no other than one of Woohyun's classmate in Eng Lit, Bang Yongguk—looking constipated as he glared at Woohyun hard; probably imagining what is the best way to kill the tree.

"Woohyunnie, you came!" Sunggyu said as he sat down on the chair opposite of the younger. He placed his yellow book which had the words 'Nancy Drew' on the spine on the table. "I thought you wouldn't come because you are angry at me."

"Yeah, I came—three times in fact." Woohyun suddenly covered his mouth. _What the hell did I say that for?!_

"What?" Sunggyu furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I mean, I hesitated coming—I mean going inside you—I mean the library three times." Woohyun couldn't get his head out of the gutter, he felt guilty for thinking dirty thoughts about someone he just met. "I was supposed to never come back here but yeah, I can read better here."

"Oh, that's because the library is calming." Sunggyu smiled obliviously, not noticing Woohyun's slip of tongue. This made the guilt inside Woohyun larger.

"Hyung I have something to say." Woohyun suddenly decided to man up and tell the truth. "I-I m-mastur—"

"DIE MONSTERS!"

There was a loud ruckus in front of one of the bookshelves. Some books are already scattered on the ground.

Woohyun and Sunggyu immediately looked at who caused the scene and they found a tall and lanky guy which Woohyun knows so well.

Sungyeol was wearing a foil hat and on his hand is a metal ruler which he used for hitting the books.

The assistant librarian walked with fast steps his eyes narrowed in slits, glaring at Woohyun's friend.

Woohyun decided to follow the elder because Sungyeol is still his friend and in case Sungyeol messes Woohyun's chance with Sunggyu. He'll destroy the choding's coffeemaker.

"Nam." A voice spoke from beside Woohyun. "Stay away from my prize."

"What prize Bang?" Woohyun rolled his eyes, still looking at his friend being scolded by the fuming hamster.

"Sunggyu." Yongguk smirked. "The library said that we can name our prize right? I would ask for Sunggyu's heart."

_He would what?!_

Woohyun is shocked, of course he is. How dare this man even think of that?!

Of course Woohyun expected that someone else would like Sunggyu. After all, the older man had his charms—completely disregarding Woohyun's ideal type and barging in Woohyun's mind and dreams ~~(also his heart but he won't admit it yet)~~.

"You wish Bang." Woohyun replied. "Kim Sunggyu is mine."

 

"What were you doing?!" The hamster assistant librarian picked the books up and placed them back on the bookshelves.

"I-I saw this awesome poster outside that says that t-the mighty champion who defeats the most book will win a prize." Sungyeol stammered, feeling scared at the librarian.

"You what?!" Sunggyu almost screeched.

"I-I..." Sungyeol tried to find a way to escape the very devilish looking hamster who looked like he would burn Sungyeol's body as an offering to Satan himself.

Then he saw his way of escape.

"Woohyun-hyung!" The tall lanky guy never felt so relieved to see his idiot friend.

Sunggyu suddenly stared at Woohyun as Sungyeol came barreling towards the tree and hiding behind him.

"HE'S YOUR FRIEND?!" Sunggyu's eyes bore through Woohyun's skull.

_Oh crap. I knew I should have hidden._

"Lost your chance Nam." Yongguk snickered. "Poor you."

"Woohyun! Save me from this devil Hamster!" Sungyeol whimpered behind Woohyun.

"What did you call me?!" Sunggyu's eyes are already glowing red.

Woohyun cannot move, his world suddenly crushed at the thought of Sunggyu being angry at him.

"Oh shit we have an emergency we need backup!" Sungyeol immediately sent an 'SOS' to the rest of the gang.

Sunggyu's eyes are flaming at this point, he didn't like how the guy is clinging to Woohyun. Bit by bit, he took a step towards the trio—including Yongguk who is watching in delight. Each step is shaking the ground, Woohyun and Sungyeol can only tremble in fear.

"We're here guys!" Dongwoo shouted from the door, sprinting towards the pair. "We'll help kill the demon!"

"Sungyeol baby? Are you okay?"

"I brought my purple magical wand! Let's fight this demon off!"

 

 

"Uhh Hoya... That's not a wand. It's a *beep*." Woohyun pointed out.

"Crap!" Hoya exclaimed suddenly hiding behind Woohyun too. In fact all of them used Woohyun as a shield—clinging to him.

Sunggyu didn't like the sudden addition of men clinging on Woohyun. _What is this? Is he some kind of a man whore for his friends? One of them even brought a magic wand._

 

All five of them are already peeing in their pants (not literally) as Sunggyu's anger even increased. They forgot one basic thing, they need a demon to fight off a demon.

 

"Where the hell is Sungjong?!" They all cried.

 

"Did anyone call my name bitches?" Sungjong walked like a model, entering the library with pink roses blooming on the background. He had large sunglasses on and he had male assistants following him. "I just came here because someone is supposed to be terrorizing my bitches."

 

Their saviour, Lee Sungjong is here.

 

"Sungjong-ah!" All five cried, happy to see their maknae. They can now scare the hamster off.

 

 

 

"Sungjong-ah?" Sunggyu looked at the feminine male. The music of 'The baddest female' playing on the background (courtesy of the assistants).

"Sunggyu-hyung?" Sungjong took of his sunglasses, flipping his hair in the process.

 

"OMG hyung! I missed you!" Sungjong enveloped the assistant librarian in a hug. "Sorry I haven't been able to visit your house. I'm too busy with school so I can't visit you and uncle lately."

 

"What the hell?!" Sungyeol shouted.

 

"So? Did my bitches do anything wrong?" Sungjong said with sparkling eyes. "I'll gladly punish them for you."

"Well that tall lanky guy attacked my books." Sunggyu whined at the younger devil.

"Hyung, I would actually commend him for doing that." Sungjong snorted. "These old books are boring. But since it is Sungyeol, I'll still do the punishments for fun."

"How dare you call my old books boring?" Sunggyu gasped. "Yah. I don't criticize your teen romance novels."

"Puh-lease hyung, you need to read those." Sungjong flipped his hair. "You totally didn't notice two people here in the library totally wants your dick."

"What are you talking about?" Sunggyu furrowed his eyebrows.

"Actually, this reminds me of Twilight." Sungjong chirped happily. "You are Bella, that guy there Bang Yongguk is Edward and that dumb Woohyun is Jacob."

 

 _Wait... where the hell did that come from?_ Woohyun's brain processed what Sungjong said. As far as his limited knowledge goes, there is nothing similar with them to those characters. Hell there is nothing sparkly about Yongguk.

_Wait... If I am 'Jacob' then that means I won't get Sunggyu._

 

"I refuse!" Both Woohyun and Yongguk shouted.

"I won't lose to this creepy constipated guy who stalks Sunggyu!"

"I don't want my child with Sunggyu be molested by this creep!"

 

"I told you your comparison is wrong." Sunggyu smirked at Sungjong. "It's more like I'm Romeo, Woohyun is Rosaline and that other guy is Juliet."

 

 _Wait. Who the hell is Rosaline?_ Woohyun furrowed his eyebrows not really getting the pairing. _Romeo and Juliet are the two main protagonists which love each other, so who the hell is Rosaline?!_

 

"Who the hell are you talking about?!" Woohyun shouted.

"Why the hell would I wear dresses?!" Yongguk protested.

.

.

.

Yongguk in frilly pink dress with a ribbon bow is what Woohyun's mind imaged.

"Pffft" Woohyun tried to hold back his laughter while the other glared at him.

 

"Hyung, as far as amusing the image of Bang Yongguk wearing dresses is, there's no way it would be like that." Sungjong rolled his eyes. "Woohyun wants your dick, not the other way around... unless..."

"No, don't finish that thought." Sunggyu replied, puffing his flushed cheeks, averting his eyes to look at the window—the weather outside is really nice and interesting you see. "I don't like Woohyun."

"Oh, okay." Sungjong replied, back to his thinking mode. "I know! You are Annabeth, Yongguk is Percy and Woohyun is Nico! At first people thought Woohyun likes you but he actually likes Yongguk instead. It makes perfect sense!"

 

Woohyun has definitely no idea who Nico was but the part about liking Yongguk is enough for him to protest.

"Why the fuck will I like this creep?!"

"You like me Nam?! Eww go the hell away!"

"Sungjong where the hell did that come from?!" Woohyun glared at his devil friend.

"I don't know Woohyun, I just had this mental image of you bottoming fo—"

"Stop right there!" Sunggyu shouted and covered Sungjong's mouth. "Don't implant those kinds of things in my brain."

"Wgcnaurvsichsidmwocwhsm" Sungjong said.

"What?" Sunggyu asked the feminine boy.

Sungjong grabbed Sunggyu's hand and removed it from his mouth. "I said don't worry about it. It's just a joke."

"But—"

"It's fine Hyung. I'll kick their asses when that happens." Sungjong reassured Sunggyu with a smile. He suddenly looked at the rest of the people inside the library with menacing eyes. "Now you bitches who has nothing to do inside here the library, get lost."

"Aye Sir." The rest of the gang who was watching on the side-lines marched outside, leaving Woohyun inside the library—because hell, Sungjong is scary as fuck.

"Go back to reading Woohyun." Sunggyu said, petting his head before sighing and walking back to his table where Sungjong is staying.

"Do you have any idea of what happened, Nam?" Yongguk asked.

"I honestly don't know Bang."

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

"So that's your crush Woohyun?" Sungyeol asked, the six of them are eating inside a restaurant—Sungjong is making the choding pay for the meal by the way. "He seems scary. I don't know why you like him."

"Lee Sungyeol." Sungjong's voice warned.

"What? I'm just stating facts." Sungyeol decided to ignore Sungjong's threat; he has no money left to be milked anyway. "I really thought he'll eat me alive earlier. How Yongguk and you find him attractive is beyond me."

"He's the assistant librarian right?" Hoya asked. "He's supposed to be man-eating then."

"Hoya, according to the rumors, it is the librarian who is man-eating, not the assistant." Dongwoo replied.

"If that is not man-eating, I'll never want to see the librarian then." Sungyeol snorted. "That guy should probably be like Godzilla or something."

"Yeah. He probably eats buildings for dessert." Hoya joked.

"I wonder if they are related." Dongwoo said.

"Actually, I think they are." Myungsoo stated. "They say that the librarian is the father of the assistant."

"Oh so that's why." Sungyeol snorted. "They should be nicknamed as the world eating father and son pair. You, Nam Woohyun is in deep shit, you should go run away while you still can."

"Hey watch what you're saying." Woohyun replied, glancing at Sungjong who stayed silent.

"We're just saying you should bail out while you can." Hoya rolled his eyes. "They will terrorize you and make you into slaves."

"Guys..." Woohyun tried to warn the others.

In an instant, the table went tumbling over, its content spilling on Sungyeol and Hoya who are on that side of the table. All the glasswares broken as it came in contact with the ground.

"You ruined my appetite." Sungjong simply said before walking away. A security guard tried to prevent him from leaving but he just shrugged it aside. "The two right there will pay for it."

"Wait! We don't have money for this!" Sungyeol shouted but Sungjong is already gone. "What the hell just happened?"

"I have no idea either." Hoya replied. "What the hell are we going to do with this mess?"

"Well I did try to warn you guys." Woohyun sighed. "We'll just split the bill okay?"

"Fine." All sighed at the thought of their wallets flying away.

 _But seriously, what just happened?_ Woohyun thought as they pitched their money in. _Is Sunggyu's father really as scary as the rumors are?_

 _Will he accept my soon-to-be relationship with Sunggyu?_ Woohyun pocketed his now really empty wallet. _Hell, will I even win that competition?_

 _I guess we'll just have to find out in the next chapter..._ He sighed.

  
  
Chapter 2

When Woohyun came back home, there was a surprise waiting for him. Well not really a surprise, it's just the liveliest pair of people Woohyun has ever met.

It was Woohyun's brother, Nam Boohyun, along with his girlfriend for two years Yoon Bora.

"Woohyun! You're here already!" Boohyun greeted him. "I cooked dinner, we were just waiting for you."

"Hyung I ate already." Woohyun replied, but the couple's expression dimmed slightly so he quickly added. "But since I walked home (not a lie since he has no money left), I think I'll eat a little."

"So why are you visiting here?" Woohyun inquired, stuffing his mouth with food even if his stomach is already full. His brother lived in Gangnam now, renting an apartment for his own.

"Can't I just visit my baby brother?" Boohyun asked.

"Uhhmm let's see. You cooked all my favourite food, you came without any announcement." Woohyun replied. "I dare say you need something."

"You got me." Boohyun stated. "I'll say it later when father arrives from work."

"Hyung, he'll arrive late. You know how he is, he tries to spend every night working overtime." Woohyun replied. "Spill the beans already."

"Ok fine mister." Boohyun rolled his eyes, nudging Bora with his elbows. "Jagiya, you do the announcement."

"The thing is..." Bora started.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED SOON!" Boohyun cut in excitedly.

"You are?" Woohyun had his mouth agape.

"Yeah, we are." Bora smiled. "Which is why we will be staying here for a while."

"Why would you need to stay here in Seoul?" Woohyun inquired, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well our family and friends are here." Boohyun replied. "We still need to plan the whole thing and we thought it would be more convenient to stay here."

"Yeah, it is." Woohyun nodded before continuing to feed his very full stomach.

"So are we going to visit him this tomorrow?" Bora asked Boohyun.

"Who?" Woohyun furrowed his eyebrows.

"Our best friend. He'll be the best man for the wedding." Boohyun replied.

"Why haven't met him before?" Woohyun asked. He doesn't remember meeting this said best friend.

"Well he is always busy." Bora sighed. "He had to maintain his grades and work random jobs with his cousin at night. Then he still have club activities. I remember him begging us to play the parts of the actors since they lack members, he even had to take that role even he's the script writer."

"What play?" Woohyun asked. He remembered his brother acting for the Drama Club once. Unfortunately though, he found all his thick clothes for winter gone and it was already snowing outside—he had to go to school while shaking in the cold. "The one I ended up not watching ‘cause I got sick?"

"Yeah that one. Remember the times I don't go home? We slept over in their house to practice." Boohyun replied. "And actually, I purposely made you sick back then. I was the one who hid all your winter clothes."

 

~

A skinny boy caught his breath as he wiped his hairline, removing the sweat forming there.

"Who's next?" He taunted the group of slightly tipsy group of guys around him. One of them are lying on the ground already.

"You bitch, you should have agreed when you still had the chance." A guy slurred his words, rushing in to throw a punch which was easily dodged.

The skinny guy side-stepped, kicking the drunk guy on the stomach. "Why would I agree, I'm a bartender, not a slut."

"Your clothes say otherwise." Another guy mumbled, swinging his arm to hit the skinny guy's face. "Say bye to your pretty face."

"Good to know you think my face is pretty." The skinny guy scoffed, dodging the blow. He ducked and punched the jaw of the other.

"Too bad it would have to be destroyed eh?" Another guy behind him suddenly said.

_Shit, when did he snuck behind me?_

He closed his eyes waiting for the painful impact on his face. But nothing came, and instead a pained grunt was heard from the slightly drunk guy.

"It isn't really fair to gang up on one guy only, isn't it?" A familiar voice stated.

"Hyung." The skinny guy looked at his saviour, wearing a loose shirt and sweatpants.

"I was just going for a night stroll when I see you guys bullying my dongsaeng." The saviour yawned. "Normally I wouldn't butt in his fights but one against many isn't really favourable."

"Really hyung? You went on a stroll in the red light district?" The skinny guy snorted.

"Okay fine, the old man is back and he just wants to see you." The saviour rolled his eyes. "I just butted in to make sure you wouldn't kill these guys completely, besides this would take less time now and we can go back home faster."

"Well, it would be indeed faster." The skinny guy replied, cracking his fists. "Now let's deal with the rest of them, the one who defeats less guys will treat tomorrow's lunch."

"Deal."

~

Woohyun came to school the next day with his stomach full again, thanks to Boohyun. It was really a good thing that Boohyun cooks, to hell getting fat, Boohyun's food is tasty.

He had finished his paper about Arthurian Legend, focusing on the Tristan and Iseult part, since that was the only thing he read that he didn't feel sleepy—mainly because of Sunggyu's comment that he is like Tristan.

So here he is now, in front of the library, just after lunchtime—he had no afternoon classes left so he could spend his time in the library, borrowing a book and reading it there while ~~staring at Sunggyu~~ uhhh, while... wait... okay fine while staring at Sunggyu.

However when he arrived there, the assistant librarian's table is empty while the librarian's is not. Sitting on the chair behind the table is a man on his forties.

He had a characteristically narrow eyes, watching the library attentively. He looked like Sunggyu, just older and a lot scarier and strict. He'll probably eat Woohyun alive if he knows he is pining for Sunggyu.

"Uhmm, sir." Woohyun said quietly because hell, he felt nervous—meeting his possible father in-law for the first time.

"What is it?" The librarian asked with a gruff voice.

"I'm going to return a book." Woohyun replied, his voice getting smaller.

"What?!" The librarian half-shouted, half-grunted.

"I'm going to return a book." Woohyun stammered out.

"Psh, speak louder next time." The librarian scoffed. "Present your I.D. and your library card."

"Here sir." Woohyun slid his things on the table with fidgeting hands.

"Nam Woohyun, I think I have heard this name somewhere." Sunggyu's father was laced with venom. "Something about going to the library to see someone who is always here."

Woohyun gulped, he was so busted. The old man looked at him with narrow eyes before closely inspecting the book. "Uhh sir?"

"Why is the corner of this page folded?' The man sounded like he is interrogating Woohyun.

"Sir I marked the page for me to remember what page I was in." Woohyun replied nervously.

"What did you say?!" The man asked incredulously. "Didn't you read the rules?"

The man pointed to a post behind him, on it, just under 'No Vandalism' was:

**No dog-earing of pages, use a proper bookmark, thick objects as bookmarks are also not allowed.**

"What is this fold in the spine?" The librarian slammed his hands on the table. "Listen here young Mister, you can make time to make googly eyes while staring at a certain someone, but you can't even take care of a simple book?!"

Woohyun felt his hands shaking with fear, Sungyeol was right, he should have ran away while he can.

The man sniffed the book. "What is this? Bleach?! Why would you put bleach near a book?!"

 _Bleach? What bleach?_ Woohyun widened his eyes at the realization. _Oh shit. Eww eww eww. I should burn the evidence while I still can._

"Uhh sir—"

"Appa, why are you terrorizing Woohyun?" A familiar, lovely, voice asked.

Woohyun turned around to see Sunggyu, looking all glorious, with Sungjong right beside him. Behind them is the set of Sungjong's assistants, playing 'Ma Boy' in the background.

"GyuGyu! Jongie!" Oh God why? The scary man suddenly melted into a puddle of goo. "Why are my babies back so fast?"

"Uncle we are not babies anymore." Sungjong puffed his cheeks and whined, he fucking whined and stomped his feet.

"Yeah appa~ we are old enough to eat lunch alone." Sunggyu whined too, narrowing his eyes at his father with an angry pout on his lips.

"Ani, you still are my babies." The man replied trying to be cute too. "Did you know how worried I am to see that wound Sunggyu? I told you not to do dangerous things at night, Gyu."

 _Wound? What wound?_ Woohyun inspected the other male but he can't see any bandages. _Could it be hidden under his clothes? *Gasps* What if it is a knife injury, like when someone tries to mug Sunggyu?_

"Appa. It was just a small paper cut on my finger." Sunggyu rolled his eyes. "And I don't do dangerous things at night."

 _Oh so it was just a paper cut. I thought he is badly injured by gangsters._ Woohyun sighed in relief.

"Yeah, those guys were a piece of cake." Sungjong giggled. "They got their asses beaten easily, hyung and I won't lose easily to weak bastards."

"I think I even broke the rib of one of them." Sunggyu giggled too. “And one guy had his arm broken."

 _Wait... What?!_ Woohyun was having a hard time to imagine the fluffy Sunggyu fighting. _Are they talking about a video game?_

"I know, but they can file a case of physical assault." The librarian sighed.

"Well I can sue them for attempted sexual harassment." Sungjong snorted. "They wouldn't dare do that. There were witnesses inside the bar."

"Still..." The librarian sighed. "Just take care of yourselves."

"We will." They answered in unison.

"Now for you Mr Nam Woohyun, what have you done to this book?" The librarian suddenly turned to him. "Why does this smell like that?"

"I-I" Woohyun stuttered.

"Appa. This doesn't smell weird." Sunggyu interjected, sniffing the book too. "Stop fooling Woohyun."

"Oh. It's not true?" Woohyun sighed in relief. "I thought so, I washed my hands."

"So you do admit doing the act." Sungjong scoffed.

"BUSTED." A very annoying voice was heard behind Woohyun.

"Oh, Yongguk-sshi, are you done picking a book to borrow?" Sunggyu's father asked Yongguk with a very soft and kind voice.

"Neh." Yongguk replied in the same manner, handing the books slowly.

"Hmmm, Macbeth in Shakespeare English." Sunggyu's father nodded approvingly. "Oh, and Dante's Divine Comedy—in verses too. You have good taste Yongguk-sshi."

"Of course, I have a good taste." Yongguk smiled knowingly.

"Wait! I have a good taste too!" Woohyun butted in, wanting to make it a competition and win.

"Oh really?" Sunggyu's father snorted. "Come on pick your books and come back here. Don't even try borrowing just for show, I'll would test if you really read the whole stuff."

Woohyun gulped. He planned on reading fancy looking books and returning it the day after. Well he could probably read the summary from the internet but Mr Kim's eyes says it won't work.

"Fine, test me. Just do the same to Bang too." Woohyun grumbled.

"Oh sure I will." Mr Kim replied, making Yongguk gulp in possible fear. "Anyway you can take as much time that you need."

But then again, taking too long would mean losing in the quantity of books read. So Woohyun, with his very intelligent brain, deduced a plausible course of action.

 _Bring it on Children Books!_ Woohyun laughed mentally.

He made a rush to the children's section—where books for Peter Pan, Pinocchio and the likes are stored. He immediately grabbed few of the thin books.

 _Wait, won't I look stupid if these is all I read?_ Woohyun bit his lips, looking around for a thicker book. Instantly he found one lodged in between Little Mermaid and Snow White. Not checking the title, Woohyun got the book and rushed back to the librarian's table.

"You're fast." Sunggyu's father commented. "Are you sure that's all that you want to borrow?"

Woohyun nodded without hesitation, immediately handing the stack of books.

"Let's see, Alice in Wonderland, Rapunzel, Aladdin, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast." Sunggyu's father said, trying to keep his laughter inside. "Are you a little girl Nam Woohyun?"

"Wait! No! I just have to read those books to my younger sister!" Woohyun lied, he doesn't have a younger sister.

"You're reading these to her? Including this book?" Yongguk raised his eyebrows, holding a book titled 'Fifty Shades of Grey'. "Oh god what are you going to do to your sister? You are a vile, vile person Nam."

"Wait! Why?! That book is in the children section!" Woohyun said in defense. "I was just getting books for my little sis, so I picked up random books."

"Liar. You don't have a younger sister." Sunggyu snorted. "The book was probably shoved back there by a random kid."

"Hey, how did you know I don't have a younger sister?" Woohyun gasped. "Are you my stalker Hyung?"

"Ewww No—"

"Sunggyu!" Someone said from the entrance of the library, someone very familiar.

"Oh Boohyun, Bora!" Sunggyu's face lightened as he rushed to greet the two. "What are you doing here back in Seoul?"

"Oh we have something to say." Bora replied with a smile. "We missed you Gyu. Oh is your appa here too? And Sungjongie? Why did we even moved out of Seoul?"

"Noona! Hello!" Sungjong skipped forward to greet the two while Sunggyu's father just waved from his table.

 

"Wait... You know each other?!" Woohyun shouted.

"Oh Woohyun! What are you doing here?" Boohyun furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you hate books."

"That's not the point. You knew each other and you didn't even tell me?" Woohyun felt betrayed, Boohyun kept someone like Sunggyu away from him. It could have influenced his soon-to-be relationship with Sunggyu. ~~(LOL delusional much. You still haven't won the competition.)~~ Hell, maybe Yongguk won't be in the picture if they Woohyun met Sunggyu earlier.

"Uhhh, well every time I invited you to the library you would back out and hang out with your friends." Boohyun replied. "Honestly we all thought you'll just be yawning all the time if you spent your time here with us."

"Aren't brothers supposed to be a wingman?" Woohyun retorted.

"Wingman? What's going on here?" Bora asked.

"Long story short, Woohyun likes Sunggyu." Sungjong sighed. "I'll give you the details later, noona."

Boohyun gave Woohyun a 'We'll talk about this later' look. "Anyway we have something to announce."

"Boohyun and I will be getting married in months." Bora said with a flustered smile. "Would you attend the wedding?"

A collective gasp was heard before Sungjong gushed. "Noona! I want to help with the preparations!"

Bora laughed slightly. "I was going to ask for your help anyway. Let's make the best wedding ever Sungjongie!"

"And Sunggyu." Boohyun said carefully. "Would you be my best man? I mean if it is okay and all."

"Of course I will!" Sunggyu replied with a large smile. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I mean becau—" Boohyun said.

"It's fine Boohyun-ah." Sunggyu replied.

"You're really so kind Sunggyu." Bora sighed. "Sometimes I wish you would be selfish for once."

"Well if I did that then you guys won't be my friends. We won't probably even meet." Sunggyu replied with a small smile. "So the usual?"

"Yeah." Boohyun chuckled.

"I'll go buy the food and drinks!" Sungjong shouted before rushing outside, leaving his servants alone.

"I'll pick the books then." Sunggyu laughed. "You guys get the table."

"At the same place?" Bora asked and Sunggyu replied with a nod, before heading for the bookshelves. "Let's go upstairs, lazyass."

Bora dragged Boohyun up the stairs, who waved a small 'bye' to Sunggyu's father and Woohyun.

"Nam Woohyun, here is your card and books." Sunggyu's father said.

Woohyun grabbed his stuff and followed the couple's track, going upstairs and leaving Yongguk there clueless of what happened.

The view at the table where Boohyun and Bora was, is nice. There is a large window which shows the University's garden.

Woohyun didn't dare to sit with them since it seemed like a private moment, and he would be an intruder if he did that.

Soon after, Sunggyu and Sungjong arrived with a stack of books and a takeout bag of food and drinks. It said in the library rules that eating and drinking is not allowed inside but they do so anyway.

Woohyun opted to sit on a big table, just one seat apart from another guy. The other four settled down on the table and gave one glance to Woohyun, waving before they settled in reading.

Surprisingly though, the man beside Woohyun waved back with a small smile before reading again.

"Wait, why did you waved back?" Woohyun found himself asking.

"Because they were waving at me?" The man replied, eyes not leaving the book. He had his eyebrow raised though.

"They didn't wave at you, they did at me." Woohyun doesn't know whether to feel embarrassed for the guy for that mistake.

"Excuse you, they were clearly waving at me." The guy chuckled, still not facing Woohyun.

Woohyun was confused, he didn't know why the other guy was insisting that the four was waving at him when those four is composed of, his brother, his brother's fiancé, his close friend, and his soon-to-be boyfriend.

"I told you, they were waving at me." Woohyun insisted.

"Whatever, I'm trying to read here." The other guy just dismissed him like that.

Woohyun was irked that the guy had easily snubbed him like that. It was one of the reasons he doesn't like dating introverted bookworms, they sometimes get so absorbed by the book that they won't pay attention to anything else. *Sighs* If Sunggyu wasn't just so adorable all sorts of perfect in Woohyun's eyes, he wouldn't like the older guy too.

"Uhmm, Himchan-hyung. Is this idiot right here bothering you?" Sungjong came over the table, holding a cup of Iced Coffee and a pack of cookies. "I could kick him out if you want."

The man, Himchan lifted his gaze from the book and smiled at Sungjong. "He was just a bit annoying, don't worry it is fine. Thanks for these by the way, I was starting to feel hungry—I haven't ate any lunch yet."

"Figures. You were here since morning hyung." Sungjong snickered. "You'll have your classes in an hour right?"

Himchan nodded, before looking past Sungjong to see the other three reading. "You're complete again. When did Boohyun-sshi and Bora-sshi come back?"

"When did they come back, airhead?" Sungjong asked Woohyun.

"Last night." Woohyun replied automatically. "Wait I am not an airhead."

"You are." Sungjong snorted before ignoring Woohyun again. "They will be staying in Seoul for a few months, planning their wedding."

"Oh they are getting married?" Himchan's smile got larger. "That's good news. They really match together well, just like hazel and honeysuckle."

"Just like hazel and honeysuckle." Sungjong agreed. "Oh, and I'll help with the planning while Gyu-hyung is the best man. You are invited to attend too hyung."

"Oh I am? Thanks... I guess." Himchan replied with a shy smile. "But wait, Sunggyu-sshi as the best man? Isn't it a bit..."

"I thought that too, but you know how hyung is." Sungjong said. "Well I think he will throw a fit if he is not the best man. He is genuinely happy for them, he always was."

"I know." Himchan sighed. "He really needs to start taking care of himself, or maybe he could let another person care for him. But I doubt that person would be easy to find."

"I agree. He should start having someone by his side. He can't take too much burden, he'll eventually break if he continues trying so hard." Sungjong said.

"You carry too much too Sungjong, both of you should get a partner." Himchan snorted. "You two should rest once in a while."

"Well we will, soon." Sungjong replied with a happy smile.

"Really? How many months left?" Himchan asked with his mouth agape.

"Just half a year left." Sungjong was beaming at this point.

"Congratulations!" Himchan replied.

"Thank you." Sungjong said. "I'll be going back to my book now. It was nice talking to you hyung."

Himchan gave a short nod and Sungjong skipped back by their table.

Woohyun had absolutely no idea what the hell did they talk about.

 

~

The four spent a few hours on reading thick books, finishing quite fast considering that Woohyun had only finished two of his children's book, he was just starting with Alice in Wonderland which is actually longer than Woohyun expected.

The first one to finish was obviously Sunggyu, and a few minutes later was Bora, followed by Sungjong after quite some time and the last one was Boohyun.

"You lost again, dinner is on you jagiya." Bora snickered teasingly.

"Fine, fine, where do you guys want to eat?" Boohyun sighed in surrender.

"How about you cook for us, Mr Head Chef?" Sunggyu said. "And don't cook what you usually do, Bora must be tired of it already."

"Yep I am. He always cooks his restaurant's food." Bora laughed. "I want something else for dinner jagiya."

"All right, where would I cook though?" Boohyun rolled his eyes.

"Our house." Sunggyu replied. "We can just go buy the ingredients on the way. Did you bring your car?"

"I did." Boohyun nodded. "Let's go then."

All four stood up and gathered their trash, they were about to leave when Sunggyu remembered something, or someone in this case.

"Wait, Woohyun! What are you still doing there? Come on we are leaving!"

"Uhhh me?" Woohyun pointed to himself dumbly, quite happy that Sunggyu remembered him.

"No, they guy behind you." Sungjong rolled his eyes. "Just get up already lover boy, Gyu-hyung and I don't have any side jobs today, we will go eat at his house."

Woohyun stood up, and walked stiffly towards the group. His mind was going blank at the thought of entering Sunggyu's house. Maybe he'll see baby pictures there, or even better maybe he could get access inside Sunggyu's room with just the two of them there.

A hard smack sent Woohyun back to reality, it was from his brother who had a 'totally judging you' face. "Your thoughts are too transparent. Stop thinking of him in that way."

"In what way?" Woohyun tried to feign innocence.

"In that way." Boohyun snorted, pointing to the spine of the book Woohyun accidentally borrowed.

~

The car ride was as awkward as it can be for Woohyun. The four are discussing something similar to what Sungjong and Himchan discussed earlier.

Woohyun however didn't understand a single word, cause how can he when his thighs are brushing against Sunggyu's —when their shoulders and arms are in contact with each other, and when Woohyun can smell how good Sunggyu smelled.

"...hyun."

The heat from the elder’s body is comforting too. It reminds Woohyun of thick duvets in a winter day.

"Woohyun."

Sunggyu's voice is also music to Woohyun's ears. He can already imagine that smooth honey voice whispering love confessions to his ears, just for Woohyun to hear.

"Woohyun!" Someone shook Woohyun from his daydream.

"We're here already." Sunggyu smiled widely at him, eyes almost disappearing to thin curves. "Kaja, Woohyun-ah."

The older guy playfully dragged Woohyun out of the car, humming happily as he latched on Woohyun's arm.

The younger felt his heart thumping hard at the contact. He never felt so much with a simple skinship before, even with his girlfriend. _If this continues, I don't think my heart can take any more this._

The house was a two-storey circular building with a small patch of garden surrounding it. It was quite big, bigger than Woohyun's family house, but not too big to be considered as a mansion or such. It looked a bit old, but it was obviously cared for as it was still well kept.

Sunggyu led him inside, holding a bag of groceries in his free hand. Seeing this Woohyun being the cheesy bastard that he is offered to carry the bag but the older dismissed his offer with a small smile and a slight blush since Woohyun's exact words were 'A beauty like you shouldn't carry heavy things, I'll carry this for you hyung.'

The interior of the house was even more amazing than Woohyun thought it would be. The house is covered with wooden floorboards except for the middle where there is a patch of soil with two trees, hazel and honeysuckle, are planted next to each other, its branches intertwined.

The canopies of the two trees reached the glass roof on the second floor, providing shade for the sunlight incoming from the transparent roof.

There were several windows through the house some of them glass (mainly the ones near facing the front gate in case someone shows up) while the rest are wooden too.

Sunggyu noticed his amazed expression, "Should I give you a tour Woohyun-ah?"

Woohyun nodded eagerly and Sunggyu smiled at him widely again, making Woohyun's heart race dangerously again.

"I want show you something special Woohyun-ah." Sunggyu rushed towards the kitchen, dragging Woohyun along with him to drop off the groceries there before heading off the second floor.

Woohyun kind of wished the 'something special' was Sunggyu's room but this is just as amazing and special.

The entire second floor (which looked more like a circular balcony because of the large hole for the trees) was filled with bookshelves—all of it full with hard bound books. To top it off, the canopies of trees isn't _just canopies._

There was a small room built on it, perched on the intertwined branches, just enough for two grown people to fit inside with comfortable space.

“This is where I usually stay whenever I want to be alone.” Sunggyu stated as he got two books from one of the shelves and led Woohyun inside the small compartment connected by a wooden bridge.

“This is amazing.” Woohyun said in awe as they sat down the small room, their bodies so close to each other again.

“Sungjong and I used to always spend our time here.” Sunggyu sighed. “But the damn kid sometimes doesn’t go home when his jobs finish so late.”

“Why are the both of you working that many jobs anyway?” Woohyun was puzzled, their house isn’t exactly what a poor family can afford.

“We still need to pay off this house.” Sunggyu replied. “I mean, this house has been our family’s house from so long. This was passed down from generations to generations and we just needed to make small renovations and repairs.”

“However, 5 years ago we got in a car accident.” He continued to explain. “There were six of us in the van that time—appa, umma, me, Sungjong and Sungjong’s father and mother. Only three of us survived and even Sungjong and I were badly hurt.”

“We tried bringing uncle and aunt to the hospital but they died in a few days, while Sungjong and I were bed-ridden.” Sunggyu sighed. “We didn’t had enough money for all six of us so we had to offer our house deed as a collateral for the loan. When we recovered, all three of us worked hard to pay the loan, we’ll manage to finish everything soon though.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Woohyun didn’t know what to say, even though he has been friends with Sungjong for years, the maknae never said anything. They all just thought he was being cheap in making them pay for his food and his often unannounced sleepovers.

“It’s fine.” Sunggyu said with a small smile. “So you like children books? Read this, the story is really good.”

Sunggyu handed him a book, titled my ‘The Little Prince’, “We still have time before they finish cooking anyway.”

Woohyun just nodded blankly, not sure if he can even read a single word with Sunggyu in such proximity. The older guy on the other hand was amused with Woohyun’s stiff expression. Boohyun had told him a bit about the younger and he was supposed to be outgoing and confident.

“Hey, stop being so nervous. It’s just me.” Sunggyu whispered near Woohyun’s ear and grinned at the suddenly flushed face of the younger.

“J-Just you?” Woohyun asked nervously, well it’s true he imagined being alone with Sunggyu—but it seems like the reality of the situation is making him anxious.

Sunggyu laughed softly, reaching over to the younger’s shoulder to massage it a bit. “You’re seriously too stiff. Relax, okay? I don’t eat people.”

 _That’s not I’m worried about._ Woohyun thought as he felt the warmth of the older. _I’m more scared of losing control of my actions, of you not liking me when you really get to know me._

“You won’t get anywhere if you are always nervous.” Sunggyu smiled softly, as if reading his thoughts. “Just relax and be yourself, other people can decide if they like you after that.”

“Wha—“Woohyun felt his words lodged on his throat.

Sunggyu sighed. “What to do… you’re still being nervous. Look Woohyun-ah, should I tell you a secret to make you calm down?”

Woohyun nodded for a bit, Sunggyu scooted closer to him, his face on Woohyun’s ear and his warm breath hitting Woohyun’s ears, making shivers travel down his spine.

“Honestly, I like you a bit better than Yongguk.” Sunggyu said in a breathy voice and pulled away with a small smile. “But don’t get too confident, I only said ‘bit’. Anyway you should really relax and be yourself, I like you better like that.”

_Oh shit, he said he likes me better than Bang. I got a chance with him._

“Yes, I promise I’ll be myself from now on!” Woohyun shouted too eagerly and loud that it made Sunggyu chuckle again.

“Cute.” The older guy said and Woohyun felt his face heat up again. “Let’s go back to reading, neh? Tell me how you liked that book.”

Sunggyu patted his head and began reading the novel in his hands. He didn’t scoot away from Woohyun though and he leaned on Woohyun’s shoulder instead.

Woohyun started to open the book with slightly shaking fingers, he never had experienced something like this before. Everything with Sunggyu seems sweet and sincere that Woohyun found himself falling deeper than before.

It was just when the older started to hum random tunes that Woohyun managed to calm down completely, revelling in the plot of the story and the warmth, the sound, the feeling—just the whole presence of Sunggyu himself beside him.

The older would sometimes chuckle at what he is reading, his eyes crinkled in delight and with a small lazy smile across his face. Sometimes too, he would grunt and narrow his eyes further as if ready to kill a certain character in the book. Other times he would just grin, or pout, and for few times he yawned slightly. All of Sunggyu’s expression was so adorable that Woohyun felt himself glancing at the older often, meeting the other’s glance few times—indicating that the older was looking at him often too. This realization made Woohyun’s heart swell more.

 _Maybe these kind of “dates” is not so bad._ Woohyun thought. _In fact, I think… I think I could do this forever._

Their moment was cut later though, when Sungjong told them to get their asses down after taking a picture on their position to show the engaged couple downstairs later.

They reluctantly went with Sungjong after their pitiful attempt to get the camera from the maknae. The dinner was full of teasing from everyone, even Sunggyu’s father who just came home from work.

Even though Woohyun’s face was red from embarrassment, the dinner felt nice and homier than they ever had in their house. He could understand why his older brother likes to spend his time there.

~

"So what would you like to tell me hyung?" Woohyun asked his brother once they got the chance to be alone.

"Stay away from Sunggyu if you are not serious about him."

  
  
Chapter 3

The rain was nonstop like it was the past few days, Kim Sunggyu, three years younger than the present, was walking home from his job as a pizza delivery guy. It was already late at night and Sunggyu was dead tired from all the trips he made. His boss had made it a habit to always send him on deliveries with only a little break in between that would be spent with the said boss trying to hand feed him sausages, bananas, and ice popsicles. The said boss would also pet his hair, fix his outfit, especially his pants, whenever Sunggyu goes out to deliver something, watching him carefully and intently riding the bike and driving away.

"Hey pretty, wanna go drink somewhere?"

The voice was faint, but Sunggyu was sure that had been the exact words.

"Come on miss, we'll have some little fun."

"Help!"

Sunggyu can't just exactly ignore those kind of cries right?

He walked faster towards the alley where the plead for help came from.

"Hey, she said she didn't want to. Let go of her." Sunggyu rolled his eyes at the surprised expression of the guy cornering the girl.

"Hey kid, stop meddling. Just go home quietly and eat your sunflower seeds." The guy scoffed, making Sunggyu glare at him. "Well if you want to join in the fun, maybe you can."

Oddly enough, the guy sounded familiar.

"No I don't want to 'join the fun'." Sunggyu hissed. "Now let go of her or I'll kick your lame ass."

The guy scoffed, "Am I supposed to be threatened by a chubby hamster?"

Sunggyu balled his fist, how dare this guy call him a chubby hamster?

But instead of losing his cool and attacking first, Sunggyu just smirked. "Try me then, I bet you won't even land a single hit on me."

The guy ran to him with seemingly a war cry his fist going straight for Sunggyu's face. Or so he thought, since all it met was thin air, the hamster was nowhere in sight.

Without the man knowing, Sunggyu crept right behind him, his eyes glowing evilly as he wrapped his arm around the man's neck, keeping him in a headlock.

"Caught... you..." Sunggyu's laugh resembled of the devil's, he just needed this guy to take back what he said about a chubby hamster, and beg for forgiveness for assaulting the girl. Then, and only then will he knock the useless man out of consciousness.

 _Oh this will be so much fun._ Sunggyu continued his evil laughter mentally. _Let's see how much of his pride will he let go to be crushed._

"Now, aren't you going to ask for forgiveness and beg me to spare your life?" Sunggyu asked with his voice low and laced with evil intent.

The guy squirmed even more at his whisper, trying to get away—well it looks like he's trying to get away, but what he is doing, rubbing his body against Sunggyu's isn't really helpful.

"Answer me, beg for forgiveness before I—" Sunggyu said with an impatient tone, his voice more threatening.

However the man just let out a mix of a frustrated groan and a moan. "Sunggyu, just do it already please. I can't take any more of your teasing." The man panted, Sunggyu's grip loosened when he heard his name. The man turned around to look at Sunggyu with eyes laced with lust, the man had been no other than Sunggyu's boss. "Please, you don't know how frustrated I am these past few months. I even almost raped a pretty girl because of it."

Sunggyu was shocked, how the hell did the situation suddenly turn to this?

"Please, *beep* me, or better yet, let me *beep* you." Sunggyu's boss groaned. "I don't care anymore, just... just do something please."

Freaked out at his boss suddenly hitting on him, Sunggyu punched the guy to unconsciousness.

"Well, that was awkward." The girl who was watching the whole scene unfold, stated.

Sunggyu turned to look at the girl, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, "It was."

"Thank you for the help." The girl smiled. "My name is Yoon Bora. What's your name? ~~(La la la la la la la la la la wachor name wa-wachor name?)~~ "

"You know my name, you know my name." Sunggyu said, his mind still shocked that he didn't know what he is saying. "Oh sorry, my name is Kim Sunggyu."

"Damn Sungjong and his girl group songs." He cursed under his breath.

"Oh you are that guy who is always praised by the professors!" Bora's smile got wider. "We study in the same university!"

"We do?" Sunggyu was puzzled, he hadn't seen the girl anywhere in the university—maybe it had something to do with his reading habit.

"Yeah? I mean, not being boastful or anything, but guys talk about me all the time. It's irritating honestly." Bora replied, she was popular because she is pretty, sexy, really beautiful (blah, blah, blah, the author continues to list how perfect she is even if she isn't his SISTAR bias).

"They do?" Sunggyu asked since he doesn't really pay attention to people.

"Yeah." Bora smiled, she was honestly getting tired of guys drooling after her.

"Anyways, are you alright?" Sunggyu asked. "Did he harm you in any way?"

"No. I'm fine." Bora shook her head but her stomach suddenly made a sound, making Sunggyu chuckle for a bit. She was already hurrying home to eat but the man suddenly cornered her.

"I'll treat you dinner, I know a place nearby." Sunggyu said, gesturing Bora to come with him. Bora was a bit hesitant but Sunggyu seems trustworthy so in the end, she followed him.

The cafe they entered was warm and comfy in contrast with the cold, and unsettling dark night outside. Sunggyu seems to be coming there often since one of the baristas came to greet him with a wide grin.

"Hyung!" A younger version of Sungjong greeted him. "Will you wait until my shift is over?"

Sunggyu gave a snort. "No I just came for free coffee."

Sungjong smiled again nonetheless, ignoring his hyung's remark. "You're with a pretty girl hyung, who is she? Your girlfriend?"

"No, she's not." Sunggyu snorted again, this time with blush creeping on his face. "Her name is Yoon Bora, we're study in the same university, apparently."

It was true, she was not his girlfriend... not yet anyway.

Sungjong came to sit with them, miraculously getting a break with just a wink and a small shy smile that Sungjong oh-so-obviously-faked at his manager. Sunggyu doesn't know how the hell the man fell for that (Sunggyu even made a puking motion)—but it works most of the time anyway so he has no complaints.

The youngest of them deemed that it was too dangerous for someone like Bora to go home alone, so to get back at his hyung's vomiting antics earlier, he volunteered his hyung to send Bora home every day.

Bora seemed reluctant at first, still finding it unnecessary and burdensome for Sunggyu, but since the he himself agreed, she accepted in the end anyway.

"It would get of annoying suitors too." Sungjong said. "Trust me it works, I don't have to deal with the annoying ones nowadays."

They were about to leave the cafe to send Bora home when his manager rushed out of the cafe, shouting about his hyung being beaten up in some alley.

Bora's house, conveniently enough, is near the area where Sunggyu and Sungjong usually works.

So it already became a routine for Sunggyu to walk Bora home every day before heading for his work, (which is not the pizza delivery service since he resigned there, Sungjong also resigned—after he noticed his manager giving him dirty looks).

Of course you can't have a guy and a girl walking together home without rumours and feelings building up because this story is that kind of cheesy love stories I lightly cringe at when I read. I would give you details ~~on how Sunggyu noticed how gorgeous Bora is, and how the man's kindness and demeanour attracted Bora.~~

~~Or how they had their hands awkwardly brushing against each other when they walk, which led to the winter night when they decided to hold hands because they both forgot gloves—that night ending with Sunggyu's confession and Bora's heartfelt 'yes'.~~

~~Their first kiss had been a few weeks after, when they already got rid of the awkward atmosphere between them, the kiss was sweet and caring—just a simple lip lock for their simple and yet sincere feelings.~~ But since this a WooGyu fic and this is just a flashback, I'll probably skip that.

~

The library was quiet as always, a twenty-one year old Nam Boohyun entered the said room with heavy footsteps, catching the attention of almost everyone except the assistant librarian who kept on reading.

He was near on graduating, he only had one year left—however, his past grades aren't good enough to be sure he'll pass the new subjects would be more difficult, so his professors advised him to get a tutor who can help him.

Having high hopes for the new semester, Boohyun decided to ask not just any smart person, but the one professors tell about with a big grin on their faces—the one who as rumours says, gets to eat with the teachers along with a sophomore guy which is Woohyun's friend. Oh and there is also that rumour which he is dating Yoon Bora, the popular girl, but since they only hold hands in public and they are practically on different sides of the social ladder, nobody actually believes it now and they deem Sunggyu friend zoned by Bora.

So here is Boohyun now in the library also sometimes known as 'The Devils' Lair', in search of the hamster who would hopefully make his grades rocket upwards.

"Um, hello. Sunggyu-sshi." Boohyun asked, tapping on the wooden table.

The assistant librarian closed his book suddenly and half-shouted. "Yes, I'm paying attention dad."

Before Boohyun could react though, Sunggyu realized his mistake and felt his face heat up in embarrassment. "I mean, sorry. I thought you were dad."

The assistant smiled embarrassedly, biting his lips slightly and looking at Boohyun with widened cute eyes.

Boohyun's first impression of Sunggyu? Cute, adorable, pretty, squishy, and did I mention cute before? Also he's bloody hot and handsome, he's also warm and cuddly that Boohyun wants to take him home and squeeze the hell out of him.

But he won't, especially the taking him home part. Why? First, he is straight—scratch that he needs to be straight if he wants his parents pleased with the continuity of the awesome Nam Bloodline, he needs to since Woohyun won't continue it.

Second, the said younger brother would probably snatch his soon-to-be tutor, flirt with him all day, try to get him to bed, be annoying with his often day dreams about the tutor his older brother has—dreaming about how they would spend the rest of their lives under the blankets.

Sure Woohyun is dating that guy, Kibum, right now but Boohyun knows it would just be temporary because Boohyun knows Woohyun's type better than Woohyun himself.

He likes adorable, mature, cute, silent, hot, people and not the loud ones. The younger Nam always has his eyes glued to cute silent guys on public places, but he always doesn't go for it.

So yeah, Woohyun mustn’t meet Sunggyu for the time being if Boohyun wants to salvage his grades.

"Uhmm, what did you need?" Sunggyu asked Boohyun, cheeks still flushed.

"Uhmm can you please be my tutor Sunggyu-sshi?" Boohyun asked nervously since he badly wants to graduate this year.

The assistant librarian just smiled, "Probably, I mean I just usually sit here with nothing to do."

"Really?" Boohyun sighed in relief. "Umm how much would it be?"

"Just free lunch." Sunggyu smiled widely. "I mean dad always insist that Sungjong and I eat with him, but it is awkward sitting with professors and other staff members."

Boohyun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, Sunggyu as rumours say, takes multiple side jobs for money.

"I won't charge you anything more than that." Sunggyu replied as if reading Boohyun's thought. "I won't ask you to pay for things I can do willingly. I mean, you are a student too right? I won't burden you much as college fees is expensive enough."

Boohyun nodded and started to thank the heavens for Sunggyu's kindness, his parents already gave him money for his tutor, imagine the things he can buy with that.

"So yeah, a free lunch would suffice." The hamster smiled widely, his eyes forming adorable crescents—Boohyun is now sure he won't introduce Woohyun to his tutor any time soon; his brother loves eye smiles so much.

They soon found out that they have the same free time so they could the tutoring every day. They have lunch together, sometimes joined by Sunggyu's cousin, Sungjong, who is part of Woohyun's friends. The two immediately conspired behind Sunggyu's back to not let the dumb tree meet the hamster. Sungjong didn't want his awesome family tree tainted by a walking one-fourth figurative tree, one-fourth greasy flirt, one-fourth idiot, one-eighth pervert, and one-eight human(?).

Boohyun just wanted his improving grades to suddenly drop. Also they have a common opinion that Woohyun making googly eyes while staring at Sunggyu, daydreaming about him all day, being greasy and talking about the hamster all day—is cringe-worthy and they don't want to experience that horror.

Also, as Boohyun learned later while eating Boohyun's cooking for lunch(to even save more money), Sunggyu is taken by Yoon Bora herself. The rumours are true and Sunggyu usually walks her to and from school.

After a few weeks, Bora joined in their lunch, and also joining the late afternoon book reading session that Sungjong and Sunggyu usually do—Boohyun always loses but it is fine, Bora's victory laughter is always worth it.

He had always admired the girl from afar, and although he respects Sunggyu as a brother-like figure, he can't just exactly force his brain to stop thinking about her right? Sure he can avert his eyes as much as he can, but still—they end up staring at her.

Bora was already beautiful and all sorts of perfect in Boohyun's mind, knowing her up close just increased his attraction with her.

It first started with a dumbfounded stare, not believing Bora is in front of him, smiling slightly. Then came the sneaky glances when they are reading books, Boohyun's eyes automatically drifting towards Bora.

A little bit over the midterms, Sunggyu suddenly had a change in his shift as a clerk in a music shop, it started earlier than the usual and as a consequence, he won't be able to walk Bora home.

The girl was okay with it though, she said she was alright and she can just walk home alone. Sunggyu though, being the worrywart he is, asked Boohyun to walk her home since Sungjong is also busy.

Reluctantly, Boohyun started to walk her home. The walks would usually spent with just awkward silence and meaningful glances from Boohyun. Which turned to merry chatting and catching each other glancing at the other. Both are restraining themselves though, the attraction is mutual but Sunggyu is in the equation, they feel too indebted with the assistant librarian to cross that line.

Sunggyu wasn't blind of course, he knows that Boohyun likes Bora. The change in the shifts in the music shop had been voluntary. He had seen all Boohyun's secret glances at his girlfriend, and though he feels a pang on his heart when he looks at them just sitting beside each other, Sunggyu still thinks they look fit for each other—more than how Bora and him looks together.

His relationship with Bora had grown Platonic over time—well at least from Bora's side; Sunggyu still liked Bora as he liked her during the start of their relationship.

Soon after Boohyun started walking Bora home, Sunggyu noticed that the glances now came from both of them. He never said anything about it though, Sunggyu would wait until they like each other so much that they would finally break the news to Sunggyu himself.

"When are we going to tell him?" A hushed voice asked from behind a bookshelf in the secluded area of the library. It was Bora's voice, Sunggyu won't forget how his girlfriend's voice sounds like.

"Soon." Boohyun's voice replied with a sigh. "I'm just waiting for the right time to tell him."

"For us to tell him." Bora corrected. "I just feel so guilty, I don't think I can face him after."

"I know, me too jagiya." Boohyun replied sadly.

Sunggyu silently walked away, trying to act nonchalant as if he heard nothing.

 _It would be any time now._ Sunggyu thought, he already accepted the whole thing from the start—but accepting it wouldn't mean it would hurt less. _Well at least on the bright side, they would be happier than before._

It came sooner than he expected though, his shift in the music shop changed again—this time though, it wasn't voluntary.

"Uhmm, my shift has been moved back to normal." Sunggyu awkwardly said during lunch.

"So that means..." Boohyun started.

"You'll be walking me home again from now on?" Bora finished.

They both sounded sad for obvious reasons.

Sungjong, who knew that Sunggyu probably won't confront them until the end, tried to help his hyung. "You don't want to? What exactly has been going on between you two?"

It came harsher than Sunggyu likes so he smacked his cousin's head lightly, the couple gulped in nervousness and guilt with Sungjong's words.

"What he meant was, if you guys want to keep walking home together, it's fine." Sunggyu smiled reassuringly. "We already know."

"Really it's okay?" Boohyun asked, to which Sunggyu nodded dismissively. "Jagiya! It's fine!"

Bora just chuckled at Boohyun antics—that is until Boohyun pecked her in the lips, making them both flush at what they suddenly did in front of Sungjong and Sunggyu.

Sunggyu honestly felt happy for both of them.

"Hyung are you okay?" Sungjong asked, when they were alone in the mini-room perched on the intertwined trees.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Sunggyu replied his cheerful lazy voice cracking slightly.

"You say you're fine, but that waterworks on your eyes tell otherwise." Sungjong sighed as he wiped his hyung's tears which Sunggyu didn't even notice falling.

"I'm fine, really." Sunggyu tried to compose himself. "I'm not supposed to be crying, what kind of friend would I be if I'm not happy for them?"

"Hyung..." Sungjong sighed as he brought his hyung to his arm, rubbing his back comfortingly. "Being happy for them and being sad for yourself is two different things, you are a good friend to them, too good actually—to the point it is bad for yourself."

"I know it's selfish—but I didn't end everything with Bora as soon as possible, just because I wanted us to stay together, even for just for a bit more time." Sunggyu's tears welled up again as he tried to hold back his sobs. "I really loved her you know? Until now, when she's with Boohyun. But Boohyun would be able to pay more attention to her, he would be able to dote on her more than I ever did, he would be able to take her on dates—be more affectionate than I ever was."

"How can you call yourself selfish, when you already gave everything you have left to her?" Sungjong sighed, trying to calm his hyung's sobs down. "You already gave almost all of yourself to the side jobs, the academic standing, taking care of uncle and me, tutoring Boohyun-hyung, and keeping Bora-noona safe. You barely have anything left for yourself."

"Still, I can't help but feel bad about being sad with being alone when we should probably celebrate them getting together." Sunggyu cracked a smile, getting a better grasp on his emotions once his outburst was finished. "They really look good together, just like we guessed when we first saw Boohyun staring at Bora."

"Just like Hazel and Honeysuckle." Sungjong tapped the floor of the compartment they are sitting on.

"Just like Hazel and Honeysuckle." Sunggyu agreed with a small smile before sighing. "How nice it must be..."

"Don't worry hyung, you'll find someone else more suited for you." Sungjong replied. "We are all the main protagonist of our own lives, even if you are just a supporting character in other people's story, it's your own story which matters anyway."

"Awwww our aegi is being so deep and mature." Sunggyu cooed at his younger cousin, ruffling his hair and squeezing him in a tight hug. "Our Jongie is growing up so fast, maybe he'll even settle down faster than his cool hyung."

Needless to say, Sungjong was not pleased with how his hair ended up—he didn't protest like he usually does before though, letting Sunggyu mess up his hair as messy as he likes to distract him from his pain.

~

The second semester came fast, Boohyun passed the past semester with flying colours. He and Bora are still going strong while Sunggyu and Sungjong helped them with their problems—which was just small petty ones, honestly.

The three seniors had less academic load, so they get to see each other very often. With the decrease in workload came the lessening of Boohyun's need for a tutor -.which meant the No-Woohyun-Meeting-Sunggyu Ban has been lifted.

However Woohyun didn't seem to be keen on going to the library where the four eats lunch, so he always rejects the offer—oblivious of the fact that Sungjong is part of the group.

(The assistant librarian actually offered to eat out of the library to let Boohyun’s younger brother join them but Sungjong rejected the idea immediately.)

With the increased free time, Sunggyu also found himself joining (more like pursued to join) the already falling and dysfunctional drama club. Himchan, the guy sitting on the table across their table, asked for help since they lack proper members in the club.

Over the time when he had been sitting across them, the group become quite close with the guy. Close enough to treat him food and drinks, and for him to ask a favour.

So there, Sunggyu became the scriptwriter of the Drama club, a part of the responsibility of the club continuing to be a club was added on his shoulders but he didn't mind, it was fun anyways.

For the possibly the last play the club will do, Sunggyu chose a story very familiar to him—one which had a replica of the ending situation right in the middle of their house.

He chose the love story of Tristan and Iseult as a topic, he wrote an entire musical in Korean lyrics about the story of the lovers who became the intertwined trees of hazel and honeysuckle.

Since the club still lacks members, Boohyun, Bora and Sungjong later joined—with Boohyun getting the role of the noble Knight Sir Tristan, Bora became Iseult and Sungjong just chose to be the stage/outfit/props manager.

Himchan directed the whole play, overseeing the acting of all actors. And since the club is already dysfunctional, Sunggyu volunteered their house as a meeting place—resulting in the often sleepovers by the whole group.

By the end of semester, the play was ready as it could be. The actors seem to be handling their roles well enough to be viewable—well all but one.

"Where the hell is he?" Sungjong cursed to the deepest pit of hell the actor playing as King Mark—Henry Lau. "Did he back out at the last minute?"

"Maybe he got scared, you always scold him Sungjong—you dissed his acting and singing skills." Himchan rolled his eyes. "It was pretty good but you made him lose a lot of confidence—he has a crush on you."

"I know." Sungjong said with a happy and content evil smile.

"Well MY singing skills is bad." Boohyun admitted. "Did you just diss him for liking you?"

"Pretty much?" Sunggyu butted in the conversation. "I mean he doesn't like that guy, he was a little creepy to be honest."

The guy followed Sungjong wherever they go—even when he is hanging out with Woohyun and the others. He would always show up during Sungjong's work, following him home too.

"Yeah, he was a little creepy." Bora said. "I've seen worse though."

"Not to mention, Jongie is still holding his promise to only be with his Hyungie." Sunggyu snorted. "He said he would spend forever and eve—"

Sungjong covered his cousin's mouth. "Yah! Of course I need to spend forever and ever with you, who else would take care of your grandpa self?"

"Jokes aside, we really need to find him." Himchan said. "Or maybe find a replacement, he needs to study the lines fast—real fast."

"Hyung knows all the lines!" Sungjong said to get back at Sunggyu. "He can sing too."

"It's settled then." Himchan stated, ignoring Sunggyu's protests.

With that, the play was continued with Sunggyu as King Mark, Boohyun and Bora as Tristan and Iseult. It was a success, of course it won't win any Oscars but at least people watched it, especially that Bora is there along with Sunggyu whose name is famous.

∞

"Wait, you are saying that you are the reason why he and Bora broke up?" Woohyun asked. He didn't hate what happened though, call him selfish but at least Sunggyu is now still single—still in Woohyun's reach.

Himchan's statement about Sunggyu being the best man suddenly made sense. Good thing there wasn't any hard feelings between the three.

But of course, several details irked him: Boohyun and Sungjong's agreement, the pain of not being Sunggyu's first kiss, and last—the missed chance to see his lovely hamster acting and singing.

"Why did I have to be sick on that day?" Woohyun grumbled. "This is your fault hyung."

"Just watch the videos next time." Boohyun laughed. "Sungjong has the CDs at their house."

Woohyun would need to visit them again soon.

~

The days flew by quickly, the book reading contest was taking a lot of Woohyun's time but it was worthwhile considering that Woohyun gets to see Sunggyu almost every day. He was now fighting Yongguk neck to neck, reading books as fast as he can just to claim the prize.

The wedding preparations was going fine also, everything was almost prepared and now they just have to talk about the final details.

"Where is Sungjong?" Sunggyu paced again in front of them, foot stomping against the wooden floor of their house (which is nearly paid with just three months left).

The maknae should have been home from his bartending job half an hour ago.

"I'm seriously getting worried." Sunggyu frantically stated, murmuring things about his baby being in danger.

"Aren't you guys ridiculously strong? He'll be fine." Woohyun said and the room's temperature suddenly dropped—all the people in the house are either glaring at him or had their mouth agape—wondering how stupid Woohyun could be.

Sunggyu was part of the glaring group though, and indeed he looks pissed at Woohyun for not worrying.

"Whatever, I'll find him myself." Sunggyu said in a distant voice. "Don't talk to me again Woohyun."

Woohyun was frustrated though, he was worried of course. He just wanted to ease Sunggyu's worries and panic. Boohyun was giving him the 'fix-this-or-I'll-gut-you' look so he decided to follow Sunggyu.

"Wait! I'll come with you." Woohyun ran up to Sunggyu who was opening the garage.

Sunggyu gave him a blank look which probably means he should start explaining himself.

"It's not like I'm not worried about him." Woohyun said desperately. "He is one of my friends, of course I care about him. I-I just wanted—I just wanted to calm you down, acting with a clear mind is always better than acting with clouded emotions."

"What are you implying?" Sunggyu asked him.

"I just wanted to make sure you won't do anything that would endanger you." Woohyun replied, almost pleading for Sunggyu to get his point. "I-I can't have you hurt too. It's too risky to go alone like you would do now."

"Sometimes you have to take risks Woohyun." Sunggyu said, this time now back to the normal warm voice.

"I know, just take me with you." Woohyun insisted. "I won't let you go otherwise."

"Okay then, you probably won't be needed though." Sunggyu replied, getting a bike out of the garage. "You can probably just watch at the side-lines."

Sunggyu proceeded to mount the bike, waving his ass up in the air during the process. Woohyun couldn't help but stare though, he now understands why Sunggyu's boss in the pizza place always sends him off deliveries.

 _Damn, that ass._ He really shouldn't be thinking about that when one of his friends is in possible danger.

"Woohyunnie? Are you coming?" Sunggyu furrowed his eyebrows at the younger who had a weird expression on his face—licking and biting his lips often.

"Oh yes, I'm fucking cumming inside that." Woohyun gritted his teeth, making the words barely understandable.

"Uh, what?" Sunggyu asked again.

Woohyun by this time finally got his mind out of the gutter. "Uh, yeah. I'm going with you."

He proceeded to sit behind the elder, wrapping his arm around Sunggyu's waist and the said man drove off—quickly if I may I add.

"Hang in there Jongie, hyung is on the way." Sunggyu said to no one. "I'll be there as fast as possible.

Woohyun felt scared for his life. Cars were whooshing past them very fast, the wind blowing against them is hard and harsh. Woohyun felt his blood run cold at the speed they were going, he only had gotten used to it after a few minute—finally comprehending the full situation that he had his chest pressed against Sunggyu's back.

The scent of the elder is very inviting and his body fits perfectly against Woohyun's. He also realized that he had his crotch pressed against Sunggyu's ass. But before he could even relish the feeling, the trip was over.

~

The park was full of men, mostly people which had been beaten up by Sungjong. What Sungjong didn't expect though is that his followers would side with them.

Well of course he thought it was weird that some of his 'servants' showed up in his work. He knew something was fishy, but they left after a few hours though so he let his guard down for a bit.

They came when he was already going home, before Sungjong knew it—he was surrounded by a large group of people.

His followers were quick in restraining him, Sungjong didn't notice them easily since he was used to having their presence—he was a second too late in realizing the whole situation.

"Let me go bastards!" Sungjong pulled on his hands and legs which were held down by people. The traitorous followers didn't falter though.

"Oh, is the pretty princess useless without his limbs?" A guy, which Sungjong recognized from few months ago, laughed. "Your hyung—I mean noona isn't here, no one will save you princess."

Sungjong struggled even harder, cursing his carelessness. If he can only free one of his arms or legs, he'll be able to win this.

"So, what are going to do now? Cry and beg not to be hurted?" The guy continued. "Oh, maybe you'll even offer your body to escape unscathed, slut."

Sungjong laughed, thinking that if he is going down, might as well do it with a flash—a fight. "Even a slut won't offer her body to you, you look ugly—your nose looks like a gourd."

"Even the person with the lowest standard won't find you likeable." Sungjong replied. "You all look like trash, and it seems like—your personality is like that too. An ugly body for an ugly personality, what a match."

"Why you..." The guy had his fists balled.

"Come on hit me. I dare you trash. Even if I get beaten to a pulp I'll never consider saying sorry or begging." Sungjong said in a haughty tone.

The guy rushed onwards to Sungjong, hands in a tight fist, aimed directly at Sungjong's face.

The hit never came though, the knuckles was near Sungjong's cheek already when the guy stumbled—he stumbled due to the impact of another guy hitting him.

"It's his hamster-hyung!"

 _Sunggyu-hyung?_ Sungjong stared at the older guy, he indeed looked like a hamster; there was something off though, he's not Sunggyu.

"Aigoo, I hope my hands won't be damaged." The guy sighed, inspecting his hand. "I have a recital soon."

The guy was no other than...

"Henry?!"

Sungjong won't forget the first guy who kind of stalked him. The older guy denied stalking him and just chalked it up as a coincidence. He was in the same year as Sunggyu—he studied Music which is the supposed reason why he joined the play. Supposed, since Sungjong still firmly believes it was because of him.

"Oh hey Sungjong-sshi." Henry replied, fixing the violin case flung on his right shoulder. "I didn't knew it was you caught up in this mess."

 _Didn't know, his ass._ Sungjong rolled his eyes. "You're still stalking me?!"

"Stalking you? I never stalk you." Henry furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought I explained that already."

"Liar. How did you find me here?" Sungjong interrogated him, quite forgetting that there is a possibly dangerous situation happening. He actually wanted to cross his arm and tap his foot but yeah, he can't do it.

"Uh, I was just heading home?" Henry raised his eyebrows. He noticed Sungjong's predicament though so he kicked the one holding Sungjong's right hand. "You're welcome."

The guy loosened his grip and Sungjong was able to free his hand. Few moments later he was freely moving with a bunch of people lying down on the ground.

"Ahh, this feels so more natural." Sungjong crossed his arms and tapped his right foot impatiently. "Now tell me the truth. Are you still stalking me?"

"I already said no." Henry rolled his eyes. "Where did you get the idea anyway?"

"Uhmm with you liking me and following me like a stalker?" Sungjong countered back. _Now, don't deny it anymore._

Henry laughed though. "I followed you? I told you that were just coincidences. It's true I thought you of as pretty but it's not enough for me to obsess over you. The world doesn't revolve around you Sungjong-sshi."

 _I sure know that._ Sungjong sighed. _But can it hurt to hope that at least someone else’s did? Maybe I was rushing my lovelife—hoping at least one of my suitors liked me genuinely…_ _Maybe I was jealous that Bora-noona and Boohyun-hyung found each other, and now Woohyun seems entirely serious about Sunggyu-hyung._

_Hell even Myungyeol and Yadong already have each other._

"I know that." Sungjong said bitterly. "Of course I know that—I know that only a few people really like me as a person. That people only look at me because of my looks."

"Sungjong..."

 _But since these guys easily turned their backs at me…_ Sungjong stared at his servants (aka suitors) on the ground. _I now realize my hope was futile._

"But you know what? Fuck it, I don't care anymore." He continued with a determined tone. "Why would I care if I'm only a background character in the books of most people?"

"The only people I really care about has me in the major characters—that alone is enough. Even if they have already found the one playing their other half while I still haven't, I don’t need a man ~~(what?!)~~ to be happy.” Sungjong said, glaring at the group of men around them. “Come and get me motherfuckers!”

Sungjong felt his legs rush towards a large clump of men, readying his fist for a long fight.

He punched, he kicked, he kneed the guys down but more seems to come at him. It didn’t faze him though even if he is taking some hits—right now all he wants is to get done with this and go home to the people he loves.

The moon light seems to glow off his skin which was sparkled with sweat, he has some bit of bruises right on his chin and his lips are already cut. Right in this moment, in Henry’s eyes, Sungjong looked prettier than he had ever seen him before.

Sure his physical situation isn’t the best of state right now, but it was the fire in his eyes which drew Henry’s eyes more. It was different from his evil cold glowing eyes which he often wear, to Henry the eyes of the younger looked more expressive this way—unguarded and raw.

It took him a little more time to realize that he should be helping the younger. He laid his violin carefully on one side of the park and balled his fists, ready to join the action. The guys were barely reduced, but Henry believes they might just pull this through.

“Need some help?” He shouted at the younger who was busy brawling with the guys.

“Uhh no? What do you think?” Sungjong replied, kneeing a man right at his crotch—hard. Henry had to wince for the guy who seemed to pass out from the pain, Sungjong just laughed though. “If you’re gonna help me, then do it now idiot.”

_Well, his laughs are pretty._

With that thought, Henry pushed in the crowd to find himself back to back with Sungjong—just like how action movies like to do.

“Thank you.” Sungjong said with a smile before fending off a guy. Henry did the same, choosing to kick more than punch since he can’t have his hand injured. Within some time, they managed to reduce the guys to at least ¾ of their original number.

A familiar vrooming sound was heard though and Sungjong knew things would get so much easier.

“Hey ganging up on one person again?” It was Sunggyu’s voice, which distracted the others since many of them has been beat up with Sunggyu helping Sungjong. “That’s very lowly of you.”

“I know right?” Sungjong barked a laugh. “Well, at least I’m not just one person right now, but still.”

“Who else is there?” It was Woohyun’s voice this time. The two still can’t be seen properly because of the people surrounding them.

“Lau, Henry Lau.” The musician replied, still fighting the guys off. “What are you waiting for Sunggyu-sshi? Come in join the mess.”

“Sure I will.” Sunggyu’s laughter was heard and many loud blows are heard at the area. The assistant librarian had paved a pathway for the two to escape the circle. “We meet again Henry-sshi, go stay at the side with Woohyun there.”

“Wait. I want to fight too!” Woohyun grumbled but Sunggyu just stared at him before saying a firm ‘no’.

Forcefully the two had been resigned to watching intently Sunggyu and Sungjong fight off the guys. Initially they wanted to help the two but right now, maybe just watching is the best.

Sungjong and Sunggyu both had their war forms on, their eyes sharper and more aggressive than usual. Sweat was trickling down from their forehead, down to their neck, making their collar bones glisten more before disappearing in the shirt.

Both had teasing smirks on as they were having fun fighting the guys, all in all both looked too hot to stop and Woohyun is already lost in his fantasies of Sunggyu. Henry is (thankfully) in a better state as he tries looking away, he may have not liked Sungjong before but all those years that passed really treated the younger well.

The two sitting at the side-lines mentally agreed not to disrupt the fight.

~

“So, why did you disappear suddenly years ago?” Sungjong asked Henry while panting, trying to fix his appearance now that the fight is finished. “The drama club went in panic you know?”

“Oh, about that?” Henry shifted slightly, looking at the younger. “I had an emergency, I told Sunggyu-sshi… didn’t he tell you?”

“You did?” Sunggyu asked, he doesn’t remember anything…?

**_“Sorry Sunggyu-sshi, I won’t make it. I have to go to back to overseas because of my parents. They say it’s urgent”_ **

The note had no name though so he dismissed it as non-important.

“Oh, yeah! I remember now!” Sunggyu exclaimed and Sungjong looked at him with disbelief, muttering something along the lines of ‘what a grandpa’.

“Umm, it was nice to see you guys again but I actually have to go now.” Henry smiled picking his violin case up. “I hope to meet you again.”

Woohyun though just stared at the violin like it was an alien object, Henry was already bit far when he spoke up. “Wait! Henry-sshi! I forgot something! We need your help!”

The said man turned around and raised his eyebrows, Sungjong was already stomping on Woohyun’s foot—knowing fully what he would say next.

“Oh right, we need a musician for Bora and Boohyun’s wedding!” Sunggyu exclaimed, much to Sungjong’s distaste. “Would you play in the wedding?”

“Uhmm, sure.” Henry replied after a moment of thought. “I would love too, you could contact me with my old number.”

“Who has your old number?” Sunggyu asked since he doesn’t remember having Henry’s number—it would have helped them few years ago when he suddenly went missing.

“I’m sure Sungjong-sshi have it.” He replied with a smile, before looking at the clock. “I really need to go now, just contact me okay?”

Even before Henry was out of sight, the two were already snickering and giving Sungjong suspicious looks.

“So, you have his number…” Sunggyu trailed off. “Is there something else you aren’t telling me?”

“It’s nothing. I don’t have it anymore.” Sungjong groaned, hoping they would buy it. “I just needed his number as the manager for the play.”

“Nothing, it’s something, stop it!” Woohyun smirked at the maknae, seeing his quite obvious lie. “Just like Girl’s day said, it’s something. Spill it already.”

“Fine. I still have his number.” Sungjong sighed. “I don’t delete number of people.”

“You delete your followers’ numbers as soon as you get home.” Sunggyu pointed out.

“That’s because they are annoying.” Sungjong groaned.

“And your ‘stalker’ isn’t annoying?” Woohyun raised his eyebrows.

“Apparently he isn’t my stalker.” Sungjong admitted. “Just drop it already guys.”

“No not yet.” Sunggyu smirked at the maknae. “You delete the numbers and block all guys you don’t have the slightest interest in.”

“Well, he was part of the play so I didn’t delete his number.” Sungjong reasoned out.

“You could have deleted it after the play.” Sunggyu pointed out.

“Come on, tell us why.” Woohyun smirked.

.

.

.

“Fine, I found him cute.” Sungjong replied, giving up. “That was in the past though, don’t give me those ‘I knew it’ eyes. Besides, he was my stalker so I stopped liking him.”

“But as you said earlier…” Sunggyu started, and Woohyun finished. “He’s not your stalker.”

“Ughh, guys drop it!” Sungjong groaned.

“Never.” Woohyun and Sunggyu replied simultaneously.

~

Days passed again and the end of the semester is here. The wedding is also near, everything is going as planned and they were just waiting for the school break. Everyone they knew were pitching in their help, so it made the preparation easy.

The couple was seriously pleased that Henry would be playing at their wedding and had join the Sunggyu and Woohyun in teasing Sungjong. They all found his reactions amusing, if they were to bet their money, they would place it on Sungjong liking Henry.

The musician started to treat Sungjong a bit different, being a perfect gentleman for the younger, and these actions are borderline actions of a lover—which would leave the maknae blushing hard and stammering, still not used at the attention Henry was giving him.

The house is fully paid, sooner than expected since the couple decided to pay Sungjong for his wedding planning services, and they found their selves spending a lot of time there, even sleeping over. To Woohyun’s frustration though, Sungjong roomed with Sunggyu, lending his room for Bora, Boohyun and Woohyun.

The only thing left now is the competition between Yongguk and Woohyun to see who will win Sunggyu. The library was jam-packed with people handing their library cards but most of them didn’t stand a chance with Yongguk and Woohyun’s score.

“90 books in 75 days.” Sunggyu’s father announced. “Not bad, even if Woohyun had his card filled with children books.”

Their scores came tied, with Yongguk abandoning the hard route and just picked books which are easy to read. So in the end, the amount of the books they have read is just equal.

“So who won?” Sungjong asked his uncle. “They both can’t win, especially that they want the same price—hyung’s dick.”

“Sungjong!” Sunggyu protested as everybody in the library had heard what the younger said.

“I’m just telling the truth.” Sungjong rolled his eyes.

“I know how we can solve this…” Sunggyu’s father said in a solemn voice. “You two must fight as real men.”

Both Yongguk and Woohyun nodded eagerly, anticipating their win in this ‘fight for real men’.

“You guys must joust!” Sunggyu’s father announced. “The winner will have my dear son’s genital areas.”

“FATHER!” Sunggyu whined embarrassedly but his father didn’t pay him any attention.

“Let’s do this!” Woohyun shouted, determined to win. “Hand me my lance and horse!”

There were some murmuring in the crowd about how crazy the whole event was, but then Dongwoo handed him a curtain rod snatched from one of the library windows.

“My horse?! Where is my horse?!” He demanded.

Sungjong immediately pushed Sungyeol to the scene. “There is your horse.”

“Why me?!” The tall lanky guy complained.

“Nothing I just wanted to.” Sungjong replied before pushing Hoya to Yongguk. “Here is your horse, Yongguk-sshi.”

“Why me too?!” Hoya whined but was silenced by Sungjong’s glare. Myungsoo came to Yongguk’s side and handed him a curtain rod too.

“Now mount your horses and let’s start the fight.” Sunggyu’s father announced and both Yongguk and Woohyun sat on their ‘horse’s’ back who were on all fours. “Go!”

They both charged forward, swinging the curtain rods around to hit each other, which oddly enough happened at the same time and the two were knocked out from their horses.

Of course the hit wasn’t really that strong, well at least in Sungjong’s point of view, but the two seemed to act like drama queens groaning how much it hurts.

Just then, the library door’s creaked and footsteps shuffled towards the table. Few people show recognition on who the person was as he slid his library card across the table.

“Ah, 150 books. And hard ones on top of that.” Sunggyu’s father was delighted. “Nice work as always Himchan!”

“You won, hyung!” Sungjong exclaimed totally ignoring the look of disbelief on Yongguk and Woohyun’s face. “What prize would you like?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know either. I don’t have something I want.” Himchan hummed still thinking deeply. “How about a date with that guy over there?”

He pointed at Yongguk who looked appalled, “Why me?”

“Nothing, you lost to the dumb tree long ago anyway.” He bluntly replied. “I mean, can’t you see the hearts literally floating out of the two when they are together?”

“Uhh, no?” Yongguk replied dumbly.

Everybody in the room face palmed as Sunggyu had rushed to Woohyun’s side, asking if he is hurt while Woohyun continued acting, totally liking the way Sunggyu cradled him in his arm and doted on him worriedly.

“Okay fine. I see it.” Yongguk sighed shaking his head. “Take me on dates though, I am a high maintenance guy.”

“Sure thing.” Himchan waved him off. “So is everything settled and would Sunggyu finally say yes to Woohyun?”

Everyone’s stares were at the couple who were being disgustingly greasy with each other.

“I think they don’t need to say it anymore.” Sungjong sighed at the sight of Woohyun leaning up to steal a peck from the older guy who just blushed in return.

~

The wedding was held a few days after, just in between Christmas and New Year. Everyone had a happy smile on their faces as they watch Bora walking down the aisle to reach Boohyun. Henry was playing Pachibel’s Canon in D Major on his violin with Sungjong who was playing the piano.

It was an emotional wedding for the two who have struggled in secrecy in the past, and now that they are getting married they couldn’t hold back their tears.

Sunggyu gave his speech after, narrating the whole love story for the people attending, he left out some few details though about his involvement—even though many of the people present knew about it. In the end, he congratulated them genuinely and wished them the best.

When he sat down there were people who asked if isn’t he jealous or envious of Boohyun and Bora.

Sunggyu just replied a simple ‘no’, while shaking his head.

“Really? You are not even lonely?” They asked again and Sunggyu just shook his head slightly. “Woah! Really? Do you have someone now?”

Sunggyu just kept silent though with a small secretive smile on his lips, Woohyun wants to know what that means.

~

“Hyung, what did your smile mean earlier?” Woohyun asked Sunggyu when they found time to be alone.

“What do you think?” Sunggyu raised his eyebrows, amused that Woohyun still haven’t caught on yet.

“You have someone hyung?!” Woohyun gasped in shock, his heart sinking a bit. “What is his name?”

“You want to know his name?” Sunggyu held in his chuckle.

“YEP! I want to meet him and see how he captured my hyung’s heart which I have been working hard for since day one!” Woohyun replied with his eyes burning in anger.

“His name? … It’s Nam Woohyun.” Sunggyu smiled stepping closer to the younger.

“I’ll make this ‘Nam Woohyun’ pay!” Woohyun shouted determinedly before noticing something wrong. “Eh? ME?!”

Sunggyu rolled his eyes. “Dummy. Who else would it be?”

“You… You like me?” Woohyun was dumbfounded, everything felt surreal.

Amused yet irked at the younger’s stupidity, Sunggyu just closed the gap between their lips for a small peck—pouring all his emotions for the younger, similar to what he did years ago on a snowy day.

Woohyun felt his body freeze. _Sunggyu likes me, Sunggyu is kissing me._

The longer Sunggyu’s lips stayed glued to his, still unmoving and waiting for him to respond with closed eyes, Woohyun felt his heart warmer and warmer.

Feeling more confident, Woohyun pulled Sunggyu closer and began to slowly move his lips against the elder’s, relishing in the sweetness of Sunggyu’s lips and the feeling of Sunggyu pressed against him.

After breaking the kiss, Woohyun asked while licking his lips. “Since when hyung?”

“I don’t know…” Sunggyu mumbled shyly his cheeks tinted with red. “Maybe it was since the start?”

“Really?” Woohyun was beaming at this point and Sunggyu nodded shyly. “Hyung~ you’re so cute!”

“Yah stop it!” Sunggyu swatted Woohyun’s hands which were trying to pinch him, glaring at him with his eyes narrow and dangerous.

“Okay, okay I’ll stop.” Woohyun gulped at the look Sunggyu was giving him, he had several dreams about this kind of Sunggyu already—none of them innocent. Being the gutter mind that he is though the next words that spilled from his mouth is out of impulse again. “Hyung, can I visit your house again? This time alone with you in your room.”

“What are you saying idiot?” Sunggyu blushed, cringing at the fact that Woohyun asked him like this. Sure it was fine if they do that but did he really had to ask that in that way?

“I just can’t help in anymore hyung~” Woohyun whined impulsively, wanting to dig a hole and bury himself in embarrassment.

“Yah! Stop it!” Sunggyu tried to joke, feeling second-hand embarrassment for the younger. “Please don’t tell me this stupid question is your way to getting me to bed, because my answer would be no.”

“If I did better, would the answer be yes?” Woohyun asked, grinding his hips against Sunggyu. “Will this suffice, baby?”

Sunggyu felt shivers down his spine at the delicious friction Woohyun made. “Hyun~ We… We are in a…”

“STOP RIGHT THERE!!!”

It was Sungjong’s voice, they were searching for the two. Honestly he didn’t expect to see this but knowing how Woohyun was, he should have considered the probability.

Woohyun sighed at the disappointment. “Cockblock. Come on hyung, let’s go somewhere else.”

“Yah! Where are you taking me?” Sunggyu protested but Woohyun just led him away from Sungjong.

“Wait! Everybody is searching for you two!” Sungjong shouted.

“Then stop the search unless you want to see what would happen next!” Woohyun shouted back before crashing against Sunggyu’s lips while walking.

Sungjong can only sigh and think why he allowed a perverted walking tree taint his clan. “Seriously…”

“Did you find them?” Henry asked, panting while looking around.

“No.” Sungjong sighed but then smirked as he saw Henry’s swollen lips. He decided to just let Woohyun have his way.

Sungjong grabbed Henry’s tie. “I didn’t find them, so can we get back where we were before?”

“Sungjong, people have been wondering where they disappeared to.” Henry sighed.

“Fuck that, I won’t search for them anymore.” Sungjong whispered. “Wanna know why?”

Henry gulped as Sungjong looked at him with expressive eyes. “Why?”

“I’d rather spend my time finding out what this talented finger of yours are capable of doing…” Sungjong inched nearer to Henry.

He would let Woohyun have his way, because he himself wasn’t better anyway.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I wrote this story because I just wanted to complain about Le Morte D' Arthur and Arthurian legend inconsistency. IDK the deal with this story tbh. I forgot I even wrote this. An attempt at comedy???


	7. Kiss The Cook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age Reversal. Cockslut!Gyu

**"Gyu, tell me how much you want this thick cock inside of you."** A low whisper said, sending shivers of anticipation in Sunggyu's spine.

Sunggyu felt so hot, so frustrated—he just want the heated touches to continue. To feel the throbbing cock of the other inside him, to taste the bitter and salty precum from the thick head. To smell the musky scent of the other, invading his senses as he feel the trimmed wiry hair brush his nose as he work on the thick rod like a lollipop. He wants the hot feeling of the hard flesh again his skin, and more than anything else—Sunggyu wants to feel it spreading him apart, to feel the sweet sensation of the mix of pain and pleasure.

"I-I want it so much..." Sunggyu whimpered in anticipation as the strokes on his own cock gets faster. "Please give it to me, I-I want to feel y-you."

The older guy just smirked as he removed his black boxers, exposing the thick hard cock Sunggyu has been wanting for too long.

Sunggyu immediately drooled at the sight, more saliva unconsciously forming inside his mouth. Right now, he is hungry for the thick cock presented to him.

"Show me where you want it." The older guy smirked, teasing Sunggyu more. "Show me how much you want this cock."

"H-Here." Sunggyu let his finger trace the length of his own member. "I-I want to feel you against mine.'

"Where else Gyu?" The older guy smirked, enjoying the show Sunggyu is giving him willingly. In return, the strokes to Sunggyu's cock become tighter—the hand gripping the flesh harder.

"Here too, h-hyung." Sunggyu moaned out as he felt pleasure building up. He let his fingers trace his chubby cheeks. "I-I want to feel you here too, to have you so close that I can feel the warmth against my cheeks and smell your scent."

The older guy groaned in return, imagining Sunggyu cuddling—if that would be the proper term to call it—lovingly with his cock. Worshipping it in every way possible.

"You love my cock so much?" He asked with a low gruff voice and Sunggyu nodded shamelessly. "Fuck Gyu, where else would you like it? Don't you want to taste it too?"

"N-Neh hyung." Sunggyu arched his back in pleasure as the friction against his own cock become more sinfully delicious. "I-I want to taste it, hyung."

Sunggyu then proceeded to take his fingers in front of his mouth, licking it slightly before engulfing the digits as if it was the most delicious thing on earth.

He slurped loudly and let his tongue slip out while he pants for air and moan weakly—all of this done without breaking eye contact with the older guy.

"H-Hyung, please I want to taste you in my mouth." Sunggyu pleaded, desperate to be in contact with the cock that he had been thinking all day long for the past weeks. "H-Hyung, please... I-I can't take i-it anymore."

"Shhh, just last one more." The older guy hushed Sunggyu, rewarding him by playing with the tip of his cock—thumbing the slit to draw more precum."There's one thing I don't like though. You only call me hyung... who knows who is the hyung you are talking about—you have quite a lot don't you think so?"

"Woo-hyung." Sunggyu moaned loudly as he felt his release near. "Woohyun-hyung!"

Woohyun smiled a mix of a smirk and a happy and content goofy smile. "Now for that last area, baby."

Sunggyu nodded, only understanding 'last area baby'. Hesitantly, he brought his wet digits down his entrance teasing the muscle lightly. "H-Hyung won't this hurt?"

Sunggyu whimpered at Woohyun's reassuring smile. "It would but please bear with it, okay Gyu?"

Sunggyu nodded frantically, not wanting to disappoint his hyung. Truthfully, he had never tried to do this before and he was nervous as fuck. Even in the stories he read and the gay porn he watched secretly, it seemed that it hurts. The pleasure that would be coming next would be worth it as they say but that doesn't deter the fact that it would hurt.

Determined to cross the barrier and face his fear, Sunggyu closed his eye shut and braced himself for the pain that would come next.

 

"Woohyun-hyung!" Sunggyu felt his toes curled in pleasure as he came. His body arched and shook so intensely that Sunggyu is sure that is the best orgasm in his life so far.

When he opened his eyes, Nam Woohyun isn't there ravishing him—all disappeared into thin air. Sunggyu was barely aware of his middle finger that had pushed past his tight ring of muscle.

Sunggyu still haven't felt that much pain, probably because of his still shaken body. Deciding that he shouldn't push his luck, Sunggyu pulled his finger out, wincing at the pain the movement caused. He realized his fingers are nearly dry because of the fan which was blowing wind against him.

_I really need to buy lube if I want to continue doing this._

With a sigh Sunggyu reached for the roll of tissue paper beside him and wiped his cum off his stomach.

_If people only knew that this is what Kim Sunggyu is like inside his bedroom._ He threw the dirtied tissue paper away. _They would probably fall down their chairs in shock_.

Sunggyu's image to the people in the school is somewhat like a plant—asexual and not even interested in sex. He doesn't show any interest in girls, and even boys. But what they don't know is that behind Sunggyu's stoic poker face is an absolute pervert.

A pervert which daydreams about cocks even during lectures in which he is supposed to pay attention. He always just reviews hurriedly before exams and manages to at least pass.

He doesn't know when his fascination about the male sexual organ began. Maybe it was from when he first tried watching porn, it was a straight one and he discovered it from a bunch of DVDs his father left home.

He decided to pop one in and boy was he surprised. He had a slight idea of what was going on, he had heard boys from his school boast about watching porn (and they are still in middle school).

They kept on talking about how hot the girl was in the video was. Sunggyu curiously watched the girl and what she was doing. She was pretty and she had soft pretty curves—but Sunggyu felt magnetized by the man's hard cut body instead. He admired the muscle of the man and how handsome he looked while smirking at the girl.

When all of the clothes were thrown to the side and the girl is now stroking the guy's cock. Sunggyu wondered how it feels like to hold the large cock in his hands—his wasn't as big as the guy and it barely fits his long tapered hand.

He tried stroking his own cock while watching, his ears tuning in the guy's groan and his eyes paying attention on how his cock suddenly twitched.

There was no one home so he had all the time he could have.

Soon the girl resorted into sucking the guy, she looked so eager that Sunggyu started to wonder how it tastes like.

She was sucking on it like it was a treat and Sunggyu concluded it must taste good. His mouth drooled slightly and he felt the urge to suck on something—he settled with a lollipop he secretly stocked up as his sweet tooth pleasure. (His mother said that the sweets made his cheeks chubby but he doesn't care.)

Sunggyu felt like something was bursting from him and after a couple more strokes, he felt pleasure overcome his body. He couldn't prevent the moan that came from him, he wondered if it was really him who made that wanton sound.

After cleaning up and removing the DVD from the player, Sunggyu thought what he just did was kind of dirty—but he liked it, very much.

He didn't dwell on it much though, he was content to keep this as his secret pleasure that he would like to have again from time to time.

Sunggyu went to school, fully believing nothing changed in him, but he was proven wrong. He was fine with having different preferences which he still kept as a secret to this day, sure Korea still views it quite badly but if he won't say anything or do anything in public, it would be fine foe now.

What he wasn't fine, is how much his desire to taste a cock was. Sunggyu decided to blame his this wantonness to puberty. There is a small part of his brain that doesn't think so though and that Sunggyu is really just a naturally horny bastard.

How did he found out about this over powering desire?

There was a group of few senior middle school boys who were watching porn at school. They were actually quite disgusting considering that they do that in school. However one of them, Lee Howon, was hot and even Sunggyu could see it.

Curiously, Sunggyu looked at the pants of his school mate and saw it was straining badly. He was quite huge and Sunggyu could feel his own cock stir at the sight and his mouth started to water. He wanted to just drop to his knees in front of the guy and suck him off.

Sunggyu had better control though so he just turned away and tried to keep his arousal hidden.

Luckily, he held out until he got home which was empty again and he imagined the scenario in his mind. He came with a groan and immediately felt guilty for using someone he knew to wank. He didn't know how to face the guy if ever they talk, which was unlikely in reality—he was just a junior and besides no one really talks to him.

However, for the improvement of Sunggyu's life. He decided to wear loose slacks and jeans always and he also made sure to bring a supply of lollipop if he ever got the urge to suck on something; resulting in him eating lollipops 90% of the day.

He also decided not to use people he knew in his imagination and just looked at picture of models or watch porn. Sunggyu found himself breaking this rule often though, especially these past few weeks with Nam Woohyun moving in as his neighbour.

All these past few weeks he had only thought of the older guy, how he wants his cock and only his. Sunggyu felt it would be the best one and the one that Sunggyu want for eternity—just perfect for Sunggyu.

Sunggyu just felt magnetically drawn to Woohyun and he doesn't know why.

These past few weeks he had been consumed by Woohyun only. Sunggyu felt horribly guilty about it, he still wonders how he can face Woohyun with such a poker face.

But then again many guys had did the same with girls they know so it isn't really that surprising.

Sunggyu stood up, wincing slightly. There is a little pain when he moves but it wasn't that much. He walked to the window which was the cause of his sudden jerk off session.

There, visible in his room, is the sight of Nam Woohyun working out shirtless. The sweat on the back of the older guy is tantalizing and Sunggyu wondered how he still felt attracted to this even he already gave this sight a wank just now.

Woohyun is puffing huffs of breath as he continued his crunches, not minding anything around him—completely oblivious to his neighbour watching him with lustful eyes.

Sunggyu licked his lips and decided to close the window, feeling his arousal stirring again. He couldn't just jerk off again to Woohyun for the second time this day right? That was just pitiful.

Too bad Sunggyu considered himself pitiful, as he palmed his growing bulge again with a shudder and a gasp of 'Woohyun-hyung'.

~

Woohyun is freshly showered after his work out and he decided to spend his time somewhere else like the park to take his mind off the awful school work.

Like fated by destiny, the moment he stepped out of the house, Sunggyu, his silent neighbour came out too just wearing sweatpants and sweatshirt.

Woohyun, being the cheerful and friendly guy, asked the senior high school student. "Going out somewhere?"

Sunggyu regarded him with his small, uninterested eyes and nodded before walking away.

That's it, he never answered with a yes or no verbally. It may have something to do with the fact that he always has a lollipop inside his mouth.

Woohyun wondered why he always sucked on that thing but it's not exactly his business and the younger may just have been a sweet tooth.

So in the end Woohyun just ignored his neighbour’s oddity and walked to the park to get some fresh air.

~

_He really should stop appearing in front of me._ Sunggyu sucked on his lollipop hard. _It would my life and my dick less hard._

He was sitting on a bench in the park, looking at nature innocently or at least that is what it seemed that he was doing. He had a paper bag of takeout burger and fries on his lap so his crotch is well hidden to everyone passing by.

Just then, when Sunggyu least expected it someone sat beside him. He wasn't really paying attention to his surrounding as he was devising a plan to avoid Nam Woohyun.

"Hello Sunggyu-ssi." Unlucky for him it was Nam Woohyun himself who sat beside him. "I waved at you but you didn't reply."

Sunggyu took the lollipop out with a pop and reply. "Sorry. I was spacing out."

"No it's fine." Woohyun stared at the Sunggyu's lips as he went back on sucking on his lollipop. It was lightly swollen and it held a certain draw to Woohyun. "We all do that from time to time."

"Yeah, I know." Sunggyu replied, removing the lollipop from his mouth again and licking his lips. _It's not normal to daydream of cocks all day though._

Woohyun who was disturbed by Sunggyu and his habit with lollipops replied. "You can reply with the lollipop in your mouth."

"Oh, really?" Sunggyu didn't bother removing the lollipop from his mouth. "Mother always say I have to since it's disrespectful."

Sunggyu's words were a bit muffled and slurred but it was understandable. For Woohyun at least it was less distracting than see objects going in and out of Sunggyu's mouth with a pop and a lick of lips.

Too bad he didn't know that Sunggyu only does the popping sound when talking to Woohyun.

"It's fine Sunggyu-ssi, there is only a year of a gap between us." Woohyun reasoned.

"Oh, thank you Woohyun-ssi." Sunggyu replied. "It's honestly a bother to go removing this thing whenever I speak."

'Woohyun-ssi' and not 'Woohyun-hyung' since they are not really close in real life.

"So... how's your life Sunggyu-ssi?" Woohyun asked awkwardly—trying to find a new topic.

"Oh, I think mother would go to the States to live with my dad and my noona there." Sunggyu replied. "So yeah, in a few months I would be alone in the house."

"You are not coming with them?" Woohyun furrowed his eyebrows at Sunggyu who shook his head.

"I like it better here, and they can't pull me out in the middle of the school year easily." Sunggyu replied.

"You should go after high school then." Woohyun replied, wincing at how he sounds like he is pushing Sunggyu away. "I mean at least there would be at least less pressure in studies."

"My mom doesn't pressure me at all so it's fine." Sunggyu replied, remembering the case of bullying with people who gets low grades. "Besides, my grades are decent enough."

"Oh, good for you then." Woohyun hummed. "You would get lonely at home though."

"Not really, I'm used to going home with no one else there." Sunggyu replied. "Mother still works and just leaves food in the fridge."

"Well that's sad." Woohyun muttered. He had lived with his parents until now when he moved somewhere near the university with his brother who works as a cook in a nearby restaurant.

You would think that living with his hyung who cooks for his job would make Woohyun eat plenty delicious food.

But no, his hyung doesn't want to cook at home too and Woohyun ends up doing the chore. He would bitch about bad tasting food too so Woohyun was forced to be at his hyung's standards—he can probably apply at the restaurant and be immediately hired.

"I guess, but I don't mingle with many people so I'm used to it." Sunggyu replied. "I actually prefer the silence than nonsense chattering."

"So would you prefer it if I stop talking to you?" Woohyun jokingly asked with a chuckle.

"It's fine." Sunggyu replied politely. "But yeah, it would be nice."

Before Woohyun can reply to the younger guy, a kid playing around run past them and accidentally pushed Sunggyu to Woohyun, making him land his head to the older's lap.

"Sorry!" The kid shouted but he continued running away from what it seems like his playmates.

"Are you okay?" Woohyun asked worried as Sunggyu froze and did not move to sit up yet.

_It's so near._ Sunggyu can feel the soft bulge on the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" Woohyun decided to lift Sunggyu to the upright position—the pressure against his member could easily lead to something. He hadn't got laid for weeks now because of university work.

Sunggyu isn't bad looking either. In fact, with a proper clothes and styling he could probably look like an idol—not the visuals of course but yeah, he could be an idol—especially if he's talented.

"I-I'm okay." Sunggyu replied with a stutter, an embarrassed blush evident on his face.

"Are you sure? You kind of froze there." Woohyun asked, amused by the display of emotion of the man who always wears a poker face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sunggyu scratched his head awkwardly, trying to find an excuse. "I was just surprised by the push."

"It takes you seconds to recover from that?" Woohyun asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I'm not used to physical contact honestly." Sunggyu replied, telling the truth. "I often just sit in the back of the room and stay quiet."

"Still, it's just a simple push." Woohyun pointed out.

"Well, I'm not exactly used to having me head resting on someone's lap." Sunggyu rolled his eyes. "It's very awkward you know?"

"Well I guess you are right." Woohyun sighed and Sunggyu stood up suddenly. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Home." Sunggyu removed the empty lollipop stick from his mouth and threw it in a trash can. "I forgot to bring extra lollipops, beside I need to return to studying now."

_I can't exactly stay here beside you. I'm afraid I'll lose my composure and jump you._

"What a really weird guy." Woohyun sighed as he watched Sunggyu walk away.

 

_Baby my love beautiful_

 

Woohyun immediately answered the call.

"Hello...What?...You're crashing at my place tonight?...Group study my ass...Then why is the maknae going? He's not in college yet...Fine..."

~

"HEY WATCH IT!"

Sunggyu felt irritated by the noise his neighbour is creating.

"HAHAHA YOU SO SUCK AT THIS GAME!"

Well Sunggyu is supposed to be sleeping now, he just couldn't because of all the noise his neighbour was creating.

Not minding that his hair is messed up, and that he only has a big loose shirt on with boxers which is barely visible under the shirt, Sunggyu grumbled as he walked down the stairs half asleep. He wasn't sure if his neighbour would hear him if he just shouted.

He trudged the cold night and rang the doorbell of the Nam Household. Almost immediately the sounds inside quieted down and a bunch of guys came pouring out of the house to see who it was.

In that group he spotted familiar people, Lee Howon and his best friend Jang Dongwoo, his classmate Lee Sungjong, and of course Nam Woohyun. He had no idea who the tall one and the derpy one is though.

"Can you please lessen your noise, there are people trying to sleep." Sunggyu grumbled at them, glaring at them one by one which somehow made them nervous.

"Yes Sunggyu-ssi." Woohyun immediately replied. "We'll tone it down, I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep."

With that Sunggyu yawned dismissively and waddled back his house.

"Well someone's grumpy." Sungyeol commented as Sunggyu disappeared from sight.

"Nice thighs though." Hoya stated. "His ass isn’t that bad either. Too bad he doesn't show it off often nowadays."

"I bet he is good with his mouth." Dongwoo joked. "He always sucks on lollipops, it would be a good practice."

"Wait you know him?" Woohyun asked the duo.

"Yes we did." Hoya replied. "He was our schoolmate. He is classmates with Jongie."

"So what's with the he doesn't show it off nowadays part?" Myungsoo asked them. "What did you mean by that?"

"Sunggyu-ssi used to wear skinny jeans and even his uniform slacks hug his thighs and ass." Sungjong chirped. "He wore white V-necks too, and he looked great in it. Too bad he's kind of asexual."

"Really?" Woohyun asked, not believing that his conservative neighbour was like that. "Why did he stop though?"

"We don't know—nobody knows." Hoya sighed. "He used to be one of the few guys I sometimes stare at."

"I thought you were 'straight' back then?" Sungyeol asked.

"Well as you said, 'straight' with the quotation marks.” Hoya snorted. "I don't like him that way so much though, he's too unresponsive for me, it's just he isn't bad-looking."

"Well maybe he is responsive in bed." Myungsoo stated with a perverted smile. "You know they say that the quiet ones tend to be quite the opposite in bedroom."

"You have a boyfriend already mister." Sungyeol snorted and smacked Myungsoo's head.

"I know, I know." Myungsoo replied. "I was just kidding."

"Whatever, let's go back to playing so I can beat all of your asses again." Sungjong said and marched back inside.

"Why can't we beat the brat?" Woohyun sighed in defeat as all of them went back to the living room.

"Cause you all suck."

~

The weeks passed by and Sunggyu's mother was going to leave in a few hours.

"So, I have took care of your needs okay?" Sunggyu's mother pulled her son for a hug. "Don't miss that much okay? We'll still talk every day and I have a way to know how you are doing."

"Took care of my needs?" Sunggyu furrowed his eyebrows at his mother. "And what 'way' are you talking about?"

"Oh look at the time. I have to go now." She exclaimed, obviously faked. "You'll know later, bye!"

She hurriedly entered the taxi that was waiting outside and sped off.

"Wait! Shouldn't I send you off?" Sunggyu asked but yeah, his mother is gone.

"What did she mean though?" Sunggyu asked confusedly as he stepped inside the kitchen to inspect the fridge. "She didn't leave any food here."

The doorbell soon rang and Sunggyu lazily walked to open the door. He thought his mother ordered takeout for him but what he saw is something that he didn't expect.

"Hello! Your mother asked me to look after you."

It was Nam Woohyun, looking perfect with that bright smile of his. He is holding a container of food which he handed to Sunggyu before making his way inside the house.

_Oh shit. Act normal Kim Sunggyu. Don't ever look down there._ Sunggyu's eyes however didn't listen, fortunately the older guy didn’t wear incriminating tight jeans and instead wore sweatpants. _Safe... for now. I hope he won’t get half hard soon._

"W-Wait. Why didn't she warned me?" Sunggyu was embarrassed, he is wearing a shirt which have some holes in it and he only wore boxers when at home. "I-I mean I'm not exactly decent."

Woohyun inspected him with a smile and waved his hand dismissively. "It is fine, I don't mind. It's your house so I understand. You don't have to dress properly in front of me, we are going to be seeing each other a lot so just be comfortable with me."

_Hoya was right, it's damn fine._ Woohyun looked at Sunggyu's thigh and ass. _Stop it Nam Woohyun, his mother entrusted him to you._

"So did you cook this?" Sunggyu opened the lid of the container and took in a piece of chicken in white sauce inside his mouth.

"What?" Woohyun asked him, not really paying attention to the conversation and instead has his eyes glued to Sunggyu's tongue—which licked the excess white sauce from his lips and fingers—sucking on it lightly.

Woohyun can only gulp. _Damn them for mentioning that in the conversation before._

"Woohyun-hyung~... are you okay?" Sunggyu internally winced at the slip of his tongue, he isn't supposed to call Woohyun 'hyung' yet. Besides the way he said it wasn't exactly innocent—it sounded like from his sessions.

That got the older guy's attention. The 'hyung' was unexpected and honestly it kind of sounded dirty. Like he is using the word in a pretend pure way but there is an obvious underlying tone in it.

"Woohyun-hyung?" Woohyun asked, keeping the thoughts to himself. Maybe the tone was just something he imagined.

"O-oh, sorry. I just thought you would be fine with it." Sunggyu blushed, lying about the reason. "I-I mean you said we should be comfortable with each other. So yeah... sorry Woohyun-hyung—I mean Woohyun-ssi."

"It's fine. I should call you Gyu then, in return." Woohyun smiled, now convinced that the tone is imaginary.

'Gyu' is what the imaginary Woohyun calls him.

Sunggyu bit his lips nervously and tried to calm the memories of his escapades down.

To Woohyun, Sunggyu looked seductive especially with how his narrow eyes sparkled with want.

_I bet he is good with his mouth._ Dongwoo's words echoed in Woohyun's mind. _Shit, this can't be good for me._

He could feel his cock starting to stir and harden. Sunggyu looked tempting at home, far from his usual demeanor.

Sunggyu felt the older guy getting hard though—as if he had a Woohyun boner senses—and his eyes immediately travelled to the bulge which is slightly becoming bigger and bigger.

His mouth started to water and he licked his lips unconsciously. _This can't be good, I need to hide now._

"So, Woohyun-ssi." He concluded with a slightly bad poker face. "Thank you for the food. I need to study now though so yeah... I'm going back to my room."

Woohyun nodded and let Sunggyu go upstairs, his boxer enclosed ass waving slightly for Woohyun's viewing.

It took a few seconds before Woohyun snapped out of his trance and went back home with a problem in his pants.

"Someone's hard." Boohyun commented as his idiotic brother went in the living room. "So what happened?"

"Nothing, I just gave him his food that's all." Woohyun grumbled as he walked to his room which is located just beside the kitchen on the first floor. "I'm sleepy now, don't disturb me."

"SURE. SLEEPY." Boohyun snorted. "I'll go outside for a bit then."

"Yeah, do that." Woohyun took off his shirt and threw it in a corner.

~

Sunggyu, who was eyeing Woohyun's room felt surprised when the older guy suddenly went in the room and took off his shirt. His sweat pants followed and revealed that he didn't wear anything underneath.

His cock is bigger than Sunggyu imagined and he desperately teased his hole at the sight. Woohyun had his head thrown back as he stroked his cock while massaging his pectorals.

He is obviously moaning someone's name and Sunggyu can't help but to think that he is saying 'Gyu'—based from how his lips move.

_He is moaning my name._ Sunggyu felt his head light, his cheeks flushed with red and his breath came in pants.

With that thought Sunggyu made a dash for his drawer and took his newly-bought vibrator and a bottle of lube. He bought the items only a few days ago when his mother was busy preparing for her flight.

Without second doubts he coated the toy with lube and tried penetrating his entrance without preparation.

It hurts of course but Sunggyu would mind it later, he turned the setting to the highest and was immediately torn between pain and pleasure. Instead of a toy fucking him, Sunggyu imagined it was Woohyun's big cock which is thrusting in him mercilessly.

"W-Woohyun-hyung"

He wants to feel the older guy's skin on him. He wants to see that sexy smirk and he wants to hear his low voice grunting his name.

~

"Sunggyu, shit." Woohyun cursed inside his room, letting his imagination go wild about his apparently hot and sexy neighbour. "You feel so good baby."

He remembered the way Sunggyu sucked on his lollipops and how he licked his lips.

"W-Woohyun-hyung~" Sunggyu moaned in his mind. "This tastes better than a lollipop. I want to suck on this everyday... may I?"

"Yes you can." Woohyun groaned, imagining the popping sound when Sunggyu proceeds to speak.

"Hyung~ I feel so hot down there though. Please make it stop." Sunggyu pleaded with his narrow eyes filled with lust.

"Okay, I'll make it stop then... in one condition." Woohyun whispered, laying back down his bed. "Ride me, Gyu-ah."

Sunggyu nodded meekly and straddled Woohyun, eyes looking unsure as stared at Woohyun.

"Come on Gyu-ah. Fuck yourself with my cock."

'Sunggyu' complied.

~

"W- Woohyun-hyung~" Sunggyu moaned loudly, this felt too good to stop. 'Woohyun' is abusing his prostate and Sunggyu felt his whole body shaking with pleasure. "Hah-Hah. I-It f-feels so g-good. H-hyung~!"

He could be as loud as he can, he is alone inside the house anyway.

"H-Hyung more!" Sunggyu felt greedy, he wants more of the pleasure—hoping that the moment would last long. "I-I'm near, Woohyun-hyung."

"Cum then." Woohyun smirked. "Show me how pleased are you with just me fucking you hard."

"Woohyun!" Sunggyu arched his back beautifully, he came with his cock untouched, relishing the feeling of his prostate being abused.

"Good boy." 'Woohyun' kissed the corner of Sunggyu's lips affectionately.

~

"So mind telling me what happened?" Boohyun asked Woohyun over dinner. "Is he that really sexy for you to rush like that?"

Woohyun facepalmed with his hyung's question.

"I mean, he doesn't seem to be the like of people which would be classified as sexy at first sight." Boohyun shrugged. "I mean he dresses up like a grandpa so..."

"He's different at home." Woohyun explained with his cheeks red—he felt like a pervert. "He doesn't even wear pants and his boxers is sinfully tight."

"What else?" Boohyun inquired, amused by his brother's reactions.

"His tongue distracts me too." Woohyun groaned at the memory. "He often swipes it to his lips. Ughhh, and don't get me started with his habit with lollipops."

"Tsk tsk, you shouldn't be lusting over him. His mother would kill us you know." Boohyun sighed.

"So you are against the idea of me and him together?" Woohyun looked at his brother in disbelief, he is usually supportive.

"No, it's fine." Boohyun replied. "What I was just saying is that you should find something that you like about him which isn't related to dirty thoughts. I don't want you trying to get in his pants and then abandoning him after. We'll probably be beheaded by his family, they trust us."

"I know about that dummy." Woohyun stated. "That is why I have a plan to know him better."

"What is it then?" Boohyun asked.

"I'll cook at his house and eat with him." Woohyun replied. "It serves as bonding time."

~

And so the next morning, Sunggyu was surprised to wake up with Woohyun in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

"Woohyun-hyung?" He rubbed his small eyes sleepily. "How and why are you here?"

"Your mother gave me the keys." Woohyun flashed his happy smile at the younger. He is wearing a pink apron with the cursive words 'Kiss the Cook' embroidered in red thread. "I'm here to cook you breakfast obviously."

Sunggyu sat down on one of the chairs and nodded gratefully. "Thank you Woohyun-hyung. I thought I would have to eat outside."

"Well there is no need for that now that I'm here." Woohyun replied. "Are you okay with Kimchi fried rice?"

"Neh, everything is fine." Sunggyu happily said. He likes eating, especially delicious food. He is sure this one would taste good—based on the food he received yesterday.

"Good to know you are not picky." Woohyun served a plate of the dish in front of Sunggyu and sat at the opposite side of the table—his own plate with him. "So... dig in?"

Sunggyu immediately stuffed his face and Woohyun just stared at the sight of Sunggyu stuffing his cheeks adorably.

"Is it good?" Woohyun asked Sunggyu who nodded eagerly with his face still stuffed.

"I could eat your cooking every day." Sunggyu exclaimed. "This is even better than my mom's cooking!"

Woohyun couldn't help but pinch the younger's cheeks, he looked too cute. "You're seriously adorable, Gyu."

"Yah, I'm not cute." Sunggyu puffed his cheeks in indignation. "I'm a cool guy."

"Tch, the only time you are 'cool' is when you are outside." Woohyun scoffed. "You're a big baby inside the house."

~~And a big pervert inside the bedroom.~~

"Yah, I'm not a big baby!" Sunggyu protested. "I am a cool guy the whole time!"

"Yes you are." Woohyun rolled his eyes. "Look at you fluffy hamster, all your coolness is gone."

Sunggyu realized that he indeed did not look 'cool' at the moment and just pouted angrily.

"Maybe I should find another cook." He mumbled. "Someone better."

"Yah. I heard that." Woohyun stated. "Sorry but it would be hard to find someone better near this area. I had to cope up with my hyung's picky standard."

"Oh, and how picky is your hyung?" Sunggyu raised his eyebrows.

"As picky as a head chef should be." Woohyun replied.

"He's a head chef? Maybe I should hire him instead." Sunggyu said excitedly.

"Don't. He doesn't like cooking out of work and he'll make you eat the same food everyday—trust me, I experienced it before." Woohyun snorted, slightly annoyed. "Stick with me and I'll cook different kinds of food from different countries."

"How did you learn to cook all of those though?" Sunggyu asked.

"Well, hyung always demands me to cook." Woohyun explained. "He would say, 'I want Mexican today, go cook' or 'I think I want Japanese food now' so yeah..."

"Ohh, that's great!" Sunggyu exclaimed. "Cook more food for me then, hyung!"

"Tch now, you want me again." Woohyun scoffed but felt happy inside too.

"Ahh, thank you for the food hyung!" Sunggyu is done in no time and Woohyun barely even started eating because he talked too much.

"You're done?" Woohyun asked and Sunggyu nodded. "You are fast."

"You are just slow, hyung." Sunggyu retorted. "I feel like having dessert though. Maybe I should bake some."

"You bake?" Woohyun asked Sunggyu.

"Yeah, I love sweets so much so I tried learning how to." Sunggyu replied. "I'm not that good with it yet though."

"Can I eat some too?" Woohyun asked. "I can be your judge if it is good or not."

"Okay." Sunggyu beamed as he waddled awkwardly around the kitchen.

"Did you hurt your foot?" Woohyun asked concernedly.

"A bit." Sunggyu lied, that wasn't the reason for his awkward walking. "It's kind of okay now though."

"Tsk tsk, be careful Gyu-ah." Woohyun scolded him. "Good thing it is a weekend."

"I will." Sunggyu continued with making the cake he had in mind.

_I'll prepare myself next time._

Sunggyu presented Woohyun the cake almost an hour later. It is a simple sponge cake with vanilla icing and sliced strawberries on top and between layers.

"This is good." Woohyun remarked as he took a bite on his slice of the cake.

"It is?" Sunggyu who had been waiting for Woohyun's verdict asked.

Woohyun nodded and Sunggyu grinned victoriously before getting all the remaining cake and putting it in front of him.

"Wait... you're eating all of that?!" Woohyun chastised Sunggyu who nodded. "That's not healthy Gyu!"

"But I want it all." Sunggyu pouted, disappointed that he won't be able to eat it all.

"Settle for two slices Gyu." Woohyun replied with a stern tone.

"Fine." Sunggyu sighed before cutting the remaining cake in half. "There two slices. I can eat two slices right?"

"Sunggyu that didn't make it different from before." Woohyun deadpanned and Sunggyu gave him a dejected hamster look—which makes Woohyun feel like the worst person in the world.

"If Woohyun-hyung said so." Sunggyu sniffed and looked sadly at the cake.

Woohyun almost wanted to run over to the guy and coo at how cute he is being. A part of him felt sad with Sunggyu's dejected expression.

"Fine, two and a half slices, we'll share with that one slice.” Woohyun gave in and Sunggyu beamed at him.

"Thank you Woohyun-hyung." Sunggyu replied and started eating.

When they got to the slice that they would share, Woohyun insisted to feed Sunggyu in which he agreed to with red cheeks.

Everything is going fine and innocent, until icing got to Woohyun's fingers and Sunggyu proceeded to lick it off.

That made Woohyun instantly hard and Sunggyu realized it—making him aroused as well.

Needless to say, Sunggyu and Woohyun excused their selves and a repeat of what happened the day before took place—this time though, Sunggyu prepared himself.

After that it became a routine for them to bond when possible and then jerk off after.

Boohyun rolled his eyes at his brother's behaviour but at least he now likes Sunggyu. Woohyun would usually fawn at the thought of Sunggyu and honestly Boohyun could see pink hearts coming from Woohyun every time Sunggyu is mentioned—which is a lot since Woohyun's friends tease him about Sunggyu often.

Sunggyu on the other hand started to anticipate meal times and would wait in the living room for Woohyun to enter the house—to greet him like a wife would do for her working husband.

Every day, Sunggyu never failed to greet Woohyun.

 

"Weird, Sunggyu's not here." Woohyun said as he entered the house.

 

Okay, not never.

 

Woohyun proceeded to cook though, thinking that the younger would wake up soon.

However, Woohyun is already done with cooking and Sunggyu is still not awake.

"He must have studied a lot." Woohyun sighed, remembering the younger's complaints about an upcoming exam.

Woohyun went upstairs, and looked for Sunggyu's room—which wasn't hard to find, since there is a Nell poster on the door.

He tried knocking but no answer came, so Woohyun tried to open the room. Surprisingly, it isn't locked.

What greeted his sight is Sunggyu sleeping on a chair with a book used as a pillow. The table is near the window and Sunggyu seemed to study while watching the view outside.

The view outside which shows Woohyun's bedroom clearly.

_Wait... what?_ Woohyun realized that he can clearly see his messy bed from there. He hadn't bother using curtains or blinds since he liked the sunlight.

_He could have seen me..._

Woohyun flipped out and went back to their house silently.

"Hyung! Do we have curtains?" Woohyun asked Boohyun.

"That was awfully fast, I thought you would spend more time mooning over him." Boohyun commented.

"Do we have extra curtains?" Woohyun asked persistently.

"In one if the closets in the spare room." Boohyun answered and Woohyun dashed to the said room. "So, why do you need it? You like the sunlight as I remember."

"It's embarrassing." Woohyun answered shortly and picked a thick red curtain and put it on the window of his room. "My bed is visible from Sunggyu's window and he must have saw me... doing stuff."

"What if he thought of me as a pervert? I can never see him again." Woohyun paced back and forth his room. "I'll never get together with him. *Sobs* Gyuuu~"

"Ohhh-kay." Boohyun wondered when it would hit his brother that Sunggyu probably doesn't mind it if he hadn't confronted Woohyun about it or he hadn't blocked his own window.

Hell, Sunggyu could have even been watching Woohyun intently.

Too bad Woohyun is stupid and talking to him wouldn't probably work or —worst case scenario he might go to Sunggyu's room and masturbate there on Sunggyu's desk as he waits for the younger to wake up; just to see if Sunggyu really watched him intently. And if it turns out to be false, then Woohyun would probably go behind bars.

~

Sunggyu woke up, feeling like shit. He spent so many hours studying. He needs his daily dose of Woohyun fast.

He looked out of his window to inspect Woohyun's room but what he saw there broke his heart. There is a red curtain blocking the sight and Sunggyu felt his mood go worse.

"Why is this happening?" Sunggyu sighed and walked out of his room through the suspiciously open door. "Well at least there is still breakfast."

He walked to the kitchen, but his favourite person is not there. There are two plates of cold food and the situation made sense to Sunggyu.

"He probably found out." Sunggyu sighed and slumped down his chair and took a bite of the cold stew.

The food tasted good but Sunggyu can't even enjoy it. In the end Sunggyu barely ate anything and threw the rest in the trash.

Since then, the food is only being delivered by a doorbell—and by the time Sunggyu opens the door—all that is left is a container of food.

"Screw this, all I have to eat is sweets." Sunggyu muttered to himself as he bought tons of ice cream, pudding, cakes and other sweets.

By the third day, he stopped picking the food from his door and just ate sweets—now mostly bittersweet flavoured. Eating Woohyun's cooking reminds him of Woohyun and that is not good for his emo heart.

Of course, by the dinner time of the same night, Woohyun realized Sunggyu didn't pick the food up at all. He was hurt by the fact but he continued sending food, until the containers became a small mountain. Woohyun finally thought that Sunggyu didn't want him anymore.

"Hyung..." Woohyun entered the living room in which Boohyun is watching TV. "Sunggyu doesn't want me anymore... he doesn't even eat what I give him."

"Well what are we going to say to his mother?" Boohyun sighed. "She'll have our head for having his son starve."

"He probably eats ton of sweets, he is not starving." Woohyun didn't want to think of Sunggyu starving, he'll lose his cute cheeks and that isn't good.

"Oh, that's worse. He'll probably be diabetic!" Boohyun said in an alarmed voice. "He won't be able to eat good tasting food and if not treated properly he may even have his body parts rot."

Woohyun was horrified by the statement and ran out of the house. "No! He can't do that!"

~

Honestly, Sunggyu missed Woohyun so much. He can't even get a glance at the older which is avoiding him. He missed Woohyun's smiles, his chuckles, his cooking ... and his cock.

Sunggyu tried not to think of that but sometimes he gets dreams about Woohyun making love to him—saying sorry for the recent events and confessing his love to Sunggyu while gently thrusting his large member to Sunggyu's ass.

Sunggyu would often wake up in the middle of the dreams and he would be forced to relieve himself using his trusty toy—cumming with Woohyun's name on his lips and tears down his face as he realizes that it is not real.

It's just his luck that he slept during the afternoon (he has no sleeping pattern nowadays) and now woke up panting hard during dinner time.

~

The house is a mess and the table on the living room is riddled with empty tubs of dark chocolate ice cream and containers of pudding are scattered on the floor.

"Damn hamster, this is not healthy at all." Woohyun hurried upstairs not bothering if his footsteps are loud.

A loud gasp caught Woohyun's attention as he faced Sunggyu's closed door.

There is a soft hum of mechanical sounds, followed by a moan which is unmistakably Sunggyu's.

_Oops I think I went here at the wrong time._ Woohyun froze and his blood immediately went down his cock.

"W-Woohyun-hyung~ Harder please!"

He's moaning my name? Woohyun paled and turned the door knob and entered the room to confirm what he is hearing. "He is really..."

There on the bed is a naked Sunggyu with his legs spread apart and his hair messed up sexily. There is a red tinge on his still fluffy cheeks as he moaned Woohyun's name shamelessly.

He looked how Woohyun always wanted him to look like and it fuelled his desire more. There is one thing that Woohyun hates though, the thing fucking Sunggyu mercilessly—drawing those heavenly moans from the younger, is not his cock.

Yes, Nam Woohyun is fucking jealous of the vibrator which got his Sunggyu's ass before him—as he can tell from the now almost empty bottle of lube on Sunggyu's bed.

Sunggyu had heard his door opening and paled as he saw Woohyun—the real one standing at the door way.

He looked enraged, and Sunggyu hoped that he hadn't heard him moan his name because that would be awkward to explain.

Woohyun suddenly stomped towards Sunggyu and the younger was now already waiting to be told off, or maybe even punched by the older guy. He closes his eyes to brace himself for the pain but what came next is pleasantly confusing—Sunggyu felt Woohyun press his lips against his own.

Sunggyu cracked his eye open and saw the eyes of the older full of relief, frustration, anger, but what struck his the most is the look of adoration and love combined with lust.

"Why didn't I think of this possibility before?" Woohyun groaned as he connected the dots. Sunggyu watches him masturbate and does the same. "It might have lessened my useless worries you know?"

"W-Woohyun-hyung~" Sunggyu said in a gasp. "A-Are we really talking about this right now?"

The sinful sound of Sunggyu moaning brought back Woohyun's angry expression at the toy inside his property. "Ughh, lucky piece of shit."

He took out the vibrator and Sunggyu whimpered at the feeling of it leaving his body.

"What were you thinking?" Woohyun said scornfully. "You moan my name like nobody's business but it isn't my cock inside you? Seriously. I can't believe a stupid vibrating silicon got you first."

"Are you seriously jealous of the toy?" Sunggyu scoffed. "It had only been used when I think of you—so yeah it's become your 'cock' the past few months."

"That doesn't make it better because it's still not really me." Woohyun kicked at the noisy toy which is shaking on the ground. "You should know better to use a toy as a substitute—my cock will satisfy you better."

"That I don't doubt." Sunggyu grinned as he pulled on Woohyun's shirt. "But seriously, stop the talk or I'll rape you."

"It won't be rape, Gyu." Woohyun pulled his shirt over his head and threw it at a corner. Sunggyu is already watching him with lustful eyes.

He barely held on the waistband of his sweatpants when Sunggyu became impatient and slid the whole thing off forcefully—revealing his big hard member.

Sunggyu licked his lips at the sight, he wants this for so long. It's so near and Sunggyu can now feel it, smell it, taste it—worship it.

The cock is pretty thick and long, it is throbbing and the vein is partially visible against the somewhat tan skin- the mushroom tip is a dark purplish pink in contrast to Sunggyu's pale member with a lighter pink head. Precum glistened at the slit and Sunggyu decides he can't wait anymore to taste that.

Woohyun didn't even had to ask Sunggyu if he liked what he saw, before Sunggyu dived in and worshipped his cock.

The younger inhaled the musky manly scent which he likes, really, really likes—partially because it's from Woohyun.

He stroked the hard cock experimentally and Woohyun could only sigh in pleasure. He never thought that Sunggyu would be so willing—so wanting.

"Hyung, can I suck on this?" Sunggyu asked with his eyes widened—feigning innocence. "I really wanted to do this from the first time I saw you."

The revelation makes Woohyun's head a bit light. "You did?"

"What did you think the lollipops are for?" Sunggyu asked with the same innocent voice. "I mean the amount I eat drastically increased when you moved in."

"Ughh, why didn't you say so earlier?" Woohyun replied. "I mean, it would help me not feel guilty for getting hard every time you do that popping sound."

"What sound?" Sunggyu played dumb.

"That popping sound you make when you—oh fuck, Gyu~"

Sunggyu suddenly engulfed the thick cock and sucked on it eagerly. The taste of the precum is bitter and the lollipops should probably taste better—but Sunggyu finds himself enjoying the manly taste much more.

The heat of the throbbing flesh is nice against Sunggyu's tongue which is flat against the underside of Woohyun's cock. Sunggyu bobbed his head eagerly, wanting to taste more because hell—the real thing is better than Sunggyu expected and he can suck Woohyun dry everyday.

Woohyun on the other hand has been reduced to a mess of grunts and raspy moans as he watch Sunggyu's thin pink lips stretched around his cock. He had this wide open innocent eyes—as if he is only sucking a lollipop, but sometimes he closes his eyes—enjoying sucking Woohyun's cock if the pleased moans of approval muffled by the member is anything to go by.

Sunggyu breathes out quietly through his nose, breathing in though is another thing because when Sunggyu does it—he bobs his head down the length—the sensitive tip of Woohyun's cock hitting the back of his throat until his nose touches the wiry hair before inhaling with a content happy smile.

Sunggyu seems to be geniuinly enjoying giving Woohyun a blowjob—the best blowjob in his life.

Then there is a hard suction and Sunggyu pulled back, the mushroom tip making a popping sound against Sunggyu's lips.

"That popping sound?" Sunggyu asked with a sly grin and Woohyun realizes that they were right, Sunggyu is the total opposite in bed. Woohyun doesn't know how could they younger hide his sexy side for so long—all that he knows is that slutty Sunggyu does wonders with that mouth.

"Hmm? Woohyun-hyung?" Sunggyu licked the shaft from the base, trailing upwards to the head and pressing his tongue flatly against the slit. "Come on answer me hyung."

"Y-you evil hamster." Woohyun choked as Sunggyu sucked lightly on the head of his cock. He felt weak on his knees and Sunggyu started to grind his own cock against the sheets—his ass raised up in the air and Woohyun remembers—he is angry.

He pushes Sunggyu off his cock and the younger seemed really disappointed but his pout is replaced with an excited smile when Woohyun made him lay on his back.

The college student is hovering right above him with an irritated expression.

"Playing stops now." Woohyun whispers lowly at Sunggyu's ear. "I'm going to teach you a lesson now Gyu."

"What lesson?" Sunggyu whined as Woohyun started sucking on the joint between his jaw and neck.

"That I should be the only one touching you." Woohyun growled. "No toys, no fingers—"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Only my cock and my fingers are allowed inside your ass." Woohyun finished. "Am I making myself clear?"

"What if—"

"Am I making myself clear?" Woohyun repeated and Sunggyu doesn't answer—he is too busy, feeling aroused by the aggressive state of Woohyun.

_And here I thought his voice can't get any sexier than his low moans._

"I guess I just have to show you then." Woohyun aligned his cock at Sunggyu's entrance and pushed.

The walls of his ass is tight and clamping on the hot rod, sucking the flesh greedily. Sunggyu can only let out a strangled moan as he felt being stretched apart again—and this time by Woohyun's pulsing cock which he decides is so much better than the toy.

"Gyu-ah, you're still so tight—you're sucking me in babe." Woohyun groaned as Sunggyu took him in eagerly. "Do you really like getting fucked that much?"

"Neh~" Sunggyu mewled in response.

"That much that you have to resort to toys?" Woohyun asked and Sunggyu nodded. "Well then, I'll make sure you wouldn't want anything other than my cock after this."

Suddenly, Woohyun lifted Sunggyu's legs and rested it on his shoulders as he started to thrust in and out at a fast pace.

Sunggyu is lost at the immense abuse against his prostate. And holy shit, he can't breathe properly because Woohyun has his teeth gritted as he plowed Sunggyu mercilessly. He can't even moan Woohyun's name fully as all he can say is unintelligible gasps while trying to pant for air.

Woohyun smirks at the helpless state he left the younger—he had his head thrown back in pleasure and his hands grips the bed sheets tightly.

He leans in, just to whisper hotly at Sunggyu's ear. "Still using toys?"

Sunggyu can feel Woohyun's smug expression without opening his eyes so he scoffed with difficulty as a reply. "Y-Yes, t-that toy i-is fu-fucking... ahhh... b-better."

It really shouldn't be believable as Sunggyu is shaking hard in pleasure—he feels like cumming soon but he holds it back for the sake of awesome sex.

"What did you say?!" Woohyun's enraged expression is back—and before Sunggyu knows it—he is flipped over and forced on all fours.

Woohyun's hips snap like a piston as he speeds up, slamming with more force and drives in deeper inside Sunggyu.

"Woohyun-hyung!" Sunggyu chants as he felt his knees going weak, toes curling in miserable pleasure.

He is about to cum, Woohyun could tell by the tightening of Sunggyu's wall.

So he stops, and grips Sunggyu's cock at the base—preventing his orgasm.

"W-what?" Sunggyu felt like crying at the loss of pleasure. "Hyung?"

"Tell me you won't use that fucking toy again and I'll let you cum." Woohyun demands with his raspy voice.

Sunggyu felt shivers down his spine because Woohyun is being fucking sexy and possessive again. He wants to tease Woohyun by saying no but hell—he wants to cum now.

"I won't use it again."

Besides Woohyun deserves it for being this good.

Woohyun smile goofily—obviously happy at the statement.

"I love you Gyu."

Well that one is what Sunggyu doesn't expect and before he can reply, the pleasure is back and Woohyun is grunting his name.

Sunggyu can feel goosebumps on his skin and "I love you too, hyung" rolls out from his mouth repeatedly and he is flipped over again.

Woohyun is smiling stupidly as he grinds on Sunggyu's prostate. It only takes a few seconds before Sunggyu reaches his climax with a high pitched cry of Woohyun's name.

Woohyun cums after a few thrusts and he glues his lips to Sunggyu's while moaning Sunggyu's name.

~

"So everything is fine?" Sunggyu asked, they are lying on his bed—panting for air and calming their heart rate down.

"I guess... I mean everything is a misunderstanding." Woohyun replied, pecking Sunggyu's lips just because he can.

"So will you cook for me again?" Sunggyu asked. "And no, I don't mean that half-assed containers of food. I meant you wearing that apron again and cooking here in my kitchen."

"Probably, eating sweets only is not healthy for you." Woohyun replied. "That depends, are you my boyfriend now?"

Instead of answering with a proper yes or no, Sunggyu straddles Woohyun. "What do you think?"

"Fucking yes." Woohyun groans as he felt his cock hardening again by Sunggyu's skillful hands. "Another one? Are you not tired at all?"

"I can't help it, I love this so much." Sunggyu lowered himself on the hard cock—sucking it in greedily.

"You cock hungry hamster." Woohyun chuckled endearingly.

"Your cock hungry hamster." Sunggyu replied, and he bounced on Woohyun's cock.

 

 

Bonus Round:

 

Few months later, Sunggyu's house is clean of the mess he created which attracted ants to his place—all of which is taken care of now. The mountain of food container has been thrown away too, especially the ones in the bottom that are already spoiled.

Inside the kitchen is a man wearing a pink apron, with the words 'Kiss the Cook' written in cursive red letters. There is a pan in front of him—the man is cooking breakfast for his beloved hamster boyfriend.

Suddenly, warm hands slithered across his waist and his boyfriend's chin rested on his shoulder.

"Breakfast not done yet?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"Not yet, it would still take a few more minutes." The man replied as he glanced at his boyfriend and kissing his chubby cheeks.

"But I want to eat now, Woohyunnie." His boyfriend whined. He gave permission for the younger guy to call him with that pet name since he always say the word 'hyung' dirtily.

"Wait for a bit Gyu." Woohyun stirred the sauce he is making.

Suddenly, a mischievous smile appeared on Sunggyu's face and Woohyun knew it meant trouble.

"I don't want to wait though." Sunggyu smirked. "I think I'll have my morning snack first."

Woohyun snorted, knowing what Sunggyu meant. "You know, my apron says 'Kiss the Cook' not 'Kiss my Cock'."

He stops those stupid comments once Sunggyu palms his crotch and kneels down to pull his sweatpants.

"That would come later, so you can taste yourself." Sunggyu half-joked.

"You're a horrible, horrible hamster." Woohyun rolled his eyes.

Sunggyu shuts him up by sucking his cock greedily.

 


	8. Caught!

 

Like everyone moving in a dorm room for the first time, Sunggyu was a bit reluctant—with many things caught up in his mind; little pessimistic things about living with a stranger.

 _What if he has so many dirty habits?_ Sunggyu mentally cringed at the thought. _Or what of he is a big jerk of a homophobe?_

Yes, Kim Sunggyu was admittedly gay/bisexual (since he still like girls), and in any case his roommate became a homophobic jerk—he doesn't know what would happen.

It wasn't like he would announce to the whole world that he is, but Sunggyu is quite sure he might snap at his roommate if he ever makes stupid comments about the said matter.

So here he was, still thinking if he should knock first before entering or if he should just go in as if he owned the place—which he did unless he stopped paying the rent.

Deciding on common courtesy, Sunggyu knocked a bit before opening the door and meekly peeking his head through—just to find that his said roommate is still missing and hasn't arrived yet.

 _Great, at least I still have some time to unpack before the awkward conversations start._ Sunggyu thought as he dumped his suitcase beside the bed near the window.

An hour later, Sunggyu had finished unpacking his stuff which are mostly clothes and tolietries—with the addition of few books on the side for his possible boredom. His roommate still hasn't arrived and he felt a bit sleepy and ready for a short nap.

He fell asleep on his bed with the thoughts of having a messy homophobe as a roommate haunting him.

~

"Uhmmm, hello?" Sunggyu felt someone shaking him and he hummed grumpily.

"Hello?" Another shake and Sunggyu reluctantly opened his eyes to see a hand being waved in front of him.

 _Shit, I forgot I'm not at home now._ Sunggyu woke up fast after seeing the unfamiliar face.

His thoughts of having a jerk roommate is gone because hell, this is way worse—this is dangerous.

The man he got for a roommate had a darker skin tone than his, his lips are plump and pink, while his nose is straight and high. His eyes are not much bigger than Sunggyu's and carries this hint of puppy feeling while his jaw is sharp and pretty manly.

 _Danger!_ is really what came into his mind so he backed up a bit—just to add some distance between his face and the stranger's.

 _I hope he is some kind of jerk._ Sunggyu chanted in his mind desperately. _Things would be messy if not._

"Uh, hello?" He almost squeaked.

"I'm your new roommate, Nam Woohyun." The guy said with a smile. "I just wanted to wake you up since it is dinner time already. We could eat together since it was just the first day."

The statement obviously implies that this ~~hot~~ man, Woohyun, is not the jerk Sunggyu is hoping for. And his cynical brain is already calculating how hard it would be for him to live with this guy.

"I'm Kim Sunggyu." He replied, less squeakier than earlier. "Thank you, I'll just get changed."

"No problem, I'll change clothes too since the trip here has been long." Woohyun again with his perfect white teeth and Sunggyu is torn between hating himself or hating the said guy.

And when Woohyun finally took of his shirt—revealing his god damn hard abs, Sunggyu decides he hates the guy for being somewhat perfect because there's no way he can resist that.

Still managing not to be obvious, Sunggyu took of his shirt, revealing his flat and quite squishy stomach—feeling inferior to the body Woohyun has. But meh, he'd rather sleep than go work out like Woohyun probably does.

And when they went to the cafeteria, Sunggyu is still hoping that Woohyun can be a homophobe—anything that would prevent him for falling down further in this spiral called crush. Because having crush with your roommate sucks, especially if he decides sneak in some girl one day.

But sadly he is obviously not since in the group of people they sat with—containing some of Woohyun's friends and their roommates, there are two males acting sweet and another guy talking about his newest crush which is a boy.

He was introduced to all of them, the couple was Hoya and Dongwoo while the other guy is Sungjong. And minutes later, a cold looking guy sat down in front of them dragging someone Sunggyu actually knew from his past school, Lee Sungyeol, who was being suspiciously quiet.

The cold looking man is named Myungsoo and apparently was Sungyeol's roommate. And when he introduced the said lanky guy to the group, Sunggyu finally understood why Lee Sungyeol was being quiet. He was stuck on the same situation as him—possibly crushing on his roommate.

He didn't even notice Sunggyu.

"Sungyeol-ah." Sunggyu said, they were quite close and he was probably the closest thing he could consider as his friend as far as his quiet and aloof attitude goes.

"Gyu-hyung!" Sungyeol suddenly shouted, registering that indeed it was Sunggyu.

"You know each other?" Woohyun asked, a bit miffed that someone was already clinging to his roommate's side.

"Yup, Gyu-hyung here helps me in school before" Sungyeol replied, sighing in relief that he has someone he knows and he can stop being glued to Myungsoo's side.

"We'll talk later." Sunggyu whispered, and Sungyeol gulped. "In private."

~

In the end they chose to use Sunggyu and Woohyun's shared room—kicking the latter out in the process.

"So, you like Myungsoo." Sunggyu said, slumping down to his bed with an 'oomph'.

Sungyeol coughed and his mouth fell open. Was he really that obvious?!

"No, you're not that obvious." Sunggyu said, as if reading Sungyeol's mind. "And no, I can't read your mind. I just know you well enough."

Sunggyu gave a fleeting glance to his roommate's bed, just as Sungyeol tackled him down his bed with a "So you did like me as a friend, hyung!". _And I may be on the same position as you._

Unfortunately for him, Sungyeol saw that and said. "You like yours too?"

"No. I don't" Sunggyu denied, looking at Sungyeol straight in the eyes.

"You do." Sungyeol replied. "Don't give me that 'I'm not lying' look. Admit it."

"I really don't." Sunggyu insisted.

"Don't make me tickle you." Sungyeol threatened.

But Sunggyu isn't Sunggyu if he gave in.

Which led to Woohyun and Myungsoo coming in the room just to see Sungyeol straddling Sunggyu and being awfully close.

The two stopped of course, and instead Sungyeol opted to lie down beside Sunggyu and hug him. Because hell, they are allies on the same boat. Not to mention his hyung has a quite squishy body.

"Lee Sungyeol, we leave. Now." Myungsoo ordered sternly.

"I wanna stay here more." Sungyeol protested.

"Now." Sunggyu is sure that Myungsoo's eyes are burning.

"Go." Sunggyu whispered to Sungyeol's ear and Myungsoo's eyes widened more. "Trust me, it will get easier."

And indeed it got easier for Sungyeol. That choding now has Myungsoo on leash a few months after.

But the same couldn't be said to Sunggyu. Woohyun kept flirting with the everything that moved, with the exceptions of males of course. And what is frustrating is, that exception with males doesn't apply to Sunggyu.

He asked the others about it before but Dongwoo just joked that maybe Woohyun saw him as a pet hamster.

Sungjong joked that maybe he was seen as a walking, talking, breathing, plant. Because he has been living like one. No crushes (other than Woohyun), no one hits on him (other than Woohyun), and he doesn't hit on anyone (other than Woohyun too, jokingly of course). Poor Kyuzizi has no action at all.

But in the end, Sunggyu is still content in his state with Woohyun—stagnant and not moving. It's better than confessing and being rejected.

"But hyung, if you keep this up, evolution would keep up and your penis would be useless."

Sunggyu glared at Sungyeol who was again lying beside him to take a nap.

His boyfriend was out with Woohyun for a small lunch with their past schoolmates.

Not that Myungsoo didn't want to bring Sungyeol but the choding was the one to decline—stating that he has a grandpa to babysit.

"Evolution that big doesn't work that fast, Sungyeol." Sunggyu snorted.

"Are you saying that your dick is big hyung?" Sungyeol asked.

"What?! No, I'm saying it needs a whole lot of generations to lose something that has a long line of genetic code." Sunggyu replied but Sungyeol already turned to face him, ready to grope him.

"Sungyeol, stop." Sunggyu warned.

Well Sungyeol isn't Sungyeol if he followed easily.

"Oh, it is big then." Sungyeol stated smugly and Sunggyu was sticking to the wall, as far as possible to him like a traumatized hamster. "But I think, Mr Crush is bigger than you."

"You have seen the damn thing?!" Sunggyu shouted, regretting his choice of friend.

"No. But news have wings." Sungyeol replied before dragging Sunggyu down the bed again. "I want my human pillow."

"Shouldn't Myungsoo be taking that role?" Sunggyu snorted but let himself be pulled anyway. The choding may be weird and overboard but he is still an okay friend. "And shouldn't he be jealous?"

"He is. But I explained that he is too bony for a pillow." Sungyeol sighed, ready to sleep. "Pillows should be nice, soft and squishy."

In seconds the younger guy fell asleep and left Sunggyu to wonder what the hell Myungsoo and Sungyeol do during the nights to have him exhausted like that.

Hours later, Sungyeol already left—leaving a book for Sunggyu to read. He said Sunggyu would really like it.

Out of curiosity, he did read it. Turns out it was a manga.

But it wasn't just any kind of manga, it was hardcore yaoi—with explicit almost uncensored sex scenes.

It was an understatement to say Sunggyu was uncomfortable. He tried living like a damn plant during his whole life. Of course he was getting hot.

"I'm back!" And it was just fate that Woohyun came home when he was seeing a picture of a fair-skinned, small eyed, less muscular man getting pounded in the ass by a tanned, more muscular and bigger packaged man.

"Did you have a fun at lunch?" Sunggyu asked, eyes not leaving the book. He could go hide it quickly behind him, but that would be too suspicious since Woohyun is already looking at him. Good thing the cover isn't anything explicit.

"Yeah it was fun." Woohyun replied looking at the messed up sheets beside Sunggyu. "What did Sungyeol do here?"

"He slept again and used me as a pillow." Sunggyu answered, thinking of a way out of the situation.

For a second, Woohyun seemed a bit angry but he quickly replaced it with a smile. "So what is this book that you are reading?"

"N-Nothing interesting." But Woohyun was already sitting there beside him.

"T-This..." Woohyun's eyes widened.

"I swear I don't own this. Yeol just left it here." Sunggyu explained.

"I know you don't own this. I know you." Woohyun's voice was restrained. "But you really wanted to read this don't you, you're already near the end."

"What are you implying?" Sunggyu asked.

"You like boys." Woohyun replied.

"And, so?" Sunggyu protested.

"And so, I'm going to do this." Woohyun crashed his lips against Sunggyu.

His lips are as soft as Sunggyu imagined it to be and he was doing something amazing with his tongue.

"I have seen the way you look at me." Woohyun smirked.

"Just because I like you, doesn't mean you can just kiss me like that!" Sunggyu snapped. "I have dignity, I didn't want to lose my first kiss to someone who doesn't like me too."

"Idiot, if I kissed you like that without your prompt, it means I'm interested in you too." Woohyun grinned at being Sunggyu's first kiss. "You are the only male I flirt with, doesn't that count for something?"

Sunggyu was shocked, _Woohyun likes me?_

Woohyun kissed him again to stop the onset of stupid questions. And indeed it stopped because all Sunggyu thought about is how Woohyun kisses him.

"You seem to have a problem down there." Woohyun said. "Do you want help with that?"

"Yes please Woohyunnie."

He started massaging the half hard cock through the fabric, making Sunggyu moan for more. Woohyun just smiled at the neediness of the older male.

"I really have no idea how this works." Woohyun admitted. "So tell me, what did they do there?"

He pointed to the manga but Sunggyu found it hard to say such dirty words with Woohyun hearing it.

"Did they kiss a lot?" Woohyun kissed Sunggyu again, exploring Sunggyu's mouth with his tongue—only to pull a way to let Sunggyu answer.

The older guy nodded, feeling lightheaded. There wasn't really much kissing in the manga, but he liked the feeling of Woohyun's lips on his.

"Okay then." Sunggyu felt himself drowning in the feeling of Woohyun as the younger attacked his lips hungrily again, while tugging on his shirt.

"And what else did they do?" Woohyun asked again, removing Sunggyu and his shirt. "Do they do this?"

'This' was straddling Sunggyu and playing with his nubs and sucking on his neck.

"W-Woohyun-ah,d-don't leave a hickey." Sunggyu stammered because he'll need a scarf to hide that high spot in which Woohyun is sucking on. "People will see."

"Good, then people would know that you're off the market already." Woohyun replied, taking off his jeans. "You get some admirers trust me. I don't want them still hoping they have a chance."

"And how come I don't know about it?" Sunggyu questioned, but not really paying attention to what was being said. Instead his eyes are focused on the big bulge on Woohyun's boxers—the rumors are indeed right.

The younger just smiled secretively as he pulled Sunggyu's shorts and boxers off. "So pretty... Tell me, what else did they do?"

He started stroking Sunggyu's member while nipping on his white thighs, leaving a trail of wet kisses to the base of his cock.

"The top... sucked on the... bottom's cock." Sunggyu said in broken sighs while Woohyun was blowing hot air to the tip.

"As you wish." Woohyun licked up a stripe on the underside of Sunggyu's length before enclosing the mushroom tip with his plump lips.

Suddenly, Woohyun bobbed his head down, exerting a hard suction and having the head hit the back of his throat.

"Woohyun-ah." Sunggyu moaned feeling the heat pool up down there with each bob, each tongue flick, and each suction. It felt so good, Sunggyu didn't even know why he bothered living like he did. "More please..."

Woohyun smirked mentally at the messed up state of the older, he wanted to do this a long time ago. But he couldn't find the right timing for it, he couldn't just exactly say 'You like me right? I like you too.' out of nowhere.

And Sunggyu's pale white skin, especially on his chest and thighs is too tempting for Woohyun. It needed to be marked more by Woohyun, as a reminder to people that Sunggyu is his since the day they met.

The thought of him having a few other pursuers, made Woohyun suck harder. His teeth grazing the length as his tongue pressed on the tip.

"Fuck, Woohyun-ah... I'm gonna..." Sunggyu didn't finish the sentence, he felt his hips buck to Woohyun's mouth, his toes curled in pleasure and his back arched of the bed.

The sight was incredibly arousing, as Sunggyu was panting hard with sweat forming on his hairline. The taste of Sunggyu's cum was a bit sweeter than he expected, and the way Sunggyu's body shook—losing in the intense pleasure, was another treat for Woohyun.

The younger licked his cum stained lips just as Sunggyu opened his eyes again. "Tasty."

The statement made Sunggyu feel heat on his cheeks. "S-Shut up."

"You don't believe it?" Woohyun crawled up to kiss him again. There was a bitter yet slightly sweet taste on Woohyun's tongue as it danced with his.

It made his body feel hot again.

The younger broke off the kiss, smirking at how easily the older guy got worked up again. "Let's proceed to the main part then. Mind telling me how it is done?"

"What if I show you how it is done?" Sunggyu smirked, gaining confidence once he saw the look of a mix of lust and love in Woohyun.

"Sounds like a good plan." Woohyun replied, pushing his fingers in front of Sunggyu's lips. "Prepare yourself using my fingers though."

Sunggyu nodded and licked the stubby fingers from the base to the tip—nibbling on it before engulfing it as sensual as he can.

His eyes are half-lidded and staring directly at Woohyun's. And shit if he wasn't THAT aroused before, he is definitely now. His self control from fucking Sunggyu completely senseless and raw is breaking down fast.

Sunggyu lets the fingers slip out of his warm cavern with a pop and a moan, mentally smirking at Woohyun's restrained expression.

He guides the hand down his entrance and nudges the wet index finger on it. "Push it in Hyun."

Woohyun got his mind out of the gutter and realized that he cannot lose control on their first time together.

He breached the tight ring of muscle slowly, watching the older's expression. He seemed to be in slight discomfort, but at least he isn't hissing in pain so Woohyun added another finger.

Sunggyu immediately scrunched his eyes close, gripping at Woohyun's arm very hard.

"Shhh, relax baby... It would get better." Woohyun breathed directly on Sunggyu's lips before kissing him to distract him.

The older guy melted under Woohyun's touch and slowly stopped clamping hard on the fingers. Woohyun started to slowly thrust the fingers in hope to find that spot that would give pleasure to Sunggyu.

He curled his fingers to a certain angle and Sunggyu visibly stiffened, before looking at Woohyun—begging, asking for more.

Woohyun pecked on Sunggyu's lips with a grin, his fingers abusing Sunggyu's prostate—watching Sunggyu lose himself in the pleasure again.

"Ahh, more Hyunnie..." Sunggyu moaned, his hips starting to meet Woohyun's thrusts.

He felt the heat pooling down there again but before he can cum, the fingers already left his hole.

"Not fair if you get all the pleasure again Gyu." Woohyun smirked, stripping his boxers and exposing his large cock. "Can you help me out here Gyu? We don't have lube."

He kneeled down climbed up and kneeled down in front of Sunggyu's mouth. Nudging his lips with the head of his cock.

Sunggyu wrapped his lips at the tip, tasting the precum that was forming at the slit. It tasted different from his own cum—it was stronger but Sunggyu decides he likes it better so he let the entire shaft fill his mouth down to his throat.

"Shit, how come you took in all of that easily?" Woohyun tried his best not to buck in while Sunggyu was deepthroating him.

"Fuck like that baby." He let his hand rest on the caramel brown hair, guiding each movement. The older had his eyes fixed on Woohyun's—feigning innocence, staring with widened eyes.

It looked so incredibly arousing for Woohyun and he really wonders why he hadn't made any move earlier. The sensation of the warmth and the wetness sends shivers of pleasure down his spine and he knows this can't last long if he wants to give Sunggyu a good pounding so he instead pulled Sunggyu away reluctantly.

"I know you're enjoying what you are doing but I you prepared it enough already." Woohyun announced and Sunggyu looks like he lost his favourite toy. "The real fun begins now."

He climbed back down and lifted Sunggyu's legs and wrapped it around his waist. "I'll go in now."

He pushed in the tight opening slowly, giving time for Sunggyu to adjust at his size.

"Move." Sunggyu whimpered. Woohyun slowly pushed in and out with caution. Eventually he built up a steady pace, getting faster and faster as he brought up one leg of Sunggyu up his shoulder for deeper penetration.

Sunggyu was making a big mess of himself as he felt his prostate being abused by the blunt tip of Woohyun's cock. The feeling of being streched and having something moving in and out of him that deep is rewarding and makes his toe curl.

"Woohyun-ahh~" Sunggyu moaned. "It f-feels so goood~"

"Touch yourself Gyu." Woohyun ordered, guiding Sunggyu's hand down to his member. "Drive yourself to the edge for me."

"W-Woohyunnie... I-I'm so near~" Sunggyu bucked his hips up his hand, he feels his body shaking from the intense pleasure given by Woohyun's relentless thrusts.

"Don't hold it up baby." Woohyun whispered. "Cum for me again."

Sunggyu moaned out Woohyun's name as he wrapped his arm around the other—gripping tightly and arching his back up.

The tightness Woohyun felt and the screams of Sunggyu's ecstasy drove him to the edge, groaning out as his seeds spill inside Sunggyu.

"That was... amazing." Sunggyu breathed out, catching his breath.

"Indeed it is." Woohyun smiled fondly at him, before kissing the thin lips in between pants. "I think I want more."

"Again?" Sunggyu's eyes widened comically.

"Nae. I wanted to make up for the lost time I could have had earlier with my boyfriend." Woohyun reasoned. "Don't you think the months I spent waiting for the right timing to confess, something that needs to be make up on?"

"I do... But—"

"Shush, I promise you will enjoy this baby." Woohyun smirked. "For this time, can you please ride me baby?"

He asked like a kid begging for candy, and that is something Sunggyu can't say no to—Woohyun's natural aegyo.

And that's how Sunggyu found out how the hell Sungyeol was always exhausted.

 


End file.
